IN THE VERGE OF A LOVE
by sava kaladze
Summary: UPDATE FINAL CHAPTER!Ichigo baru menyadari perasaannya saat gadis yang ia suka sudah tidak di sampingnya. Bisakah ia merebut gadis itu dari pria lain yang lebih pantas untuknya? Dengan cara apapun?
1. Awalan

**WHAT IS LOVE?**

Pairing: ichiruki or byakuruki or renjiruki...let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

**Chapter 1**

Prolog

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut orange itu berdiri dengan tegap di atas atap rumahnya. Ia tampak begitu tampan dalam hakama hitamnya. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo seorang subtitute Shinigami yang bertugas menjaga keamanan kota Karakura dari serbuan hollow jahat yang ingin memakan jiwa manusia. Ia, Kurosaki Ichigo yang kuat, Kurosaki Ichigo yang hebat, Kurosaki Ichigo yang begitu disegani lawan-lawannya dan segala macam julukan yang membuatnya bisa disetarakan dengan seorang taicho. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam... saat ini dirinya hanyalah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Titik. Tanpa embel-embel hebat, kuat dan apapun itu. Ia hanya seorang manusia setengah shinigami yang lemah. Hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyatakan isi hatinya. Seorang laki-laki yang entah karena kebodohannya, atau karena ketidaklugasannya, akan kehilangan seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya. Penting? Ya, penting sekali. Sayangnya ia baru sadar sekarang, betapa seseorang itu amat sangat penting bagi dirinya. Seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang telah mengubah jalan hidupnya, jalan takdirnya, meski ia tidak pernah mengharapkan itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo masih berdiri dalam diam. Ia merasakan dadanya mendadak sesak saat ia mengingat wajah gadis itu. Ia merasa hatinya seperti teriris pisau tajam dan pelan-pelan mengeluarkan darah dari tiap irisan pisau kenyataan. Ia yang selalu superior dalam setiap pertempuran melawan semua jenis musuh, sekarang berdiri di atap rumah dengan hati tercabik-cabik. Jika tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik, ia pasti masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi ini hatinya.. Hatinya adalah satu-satunya tempat ia tidak bisa menahan sakit, karena hati ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa merasakan cinta yang ia rasakan pada gadis itu tanpa ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui. Dan sekarang hatinya terluka.

Kurosaki Ichigo merasa cairan panas keluar perlahan dari kedua belah matanya. Ia menyentuh pipinya. Airmata. Airmata? Ia menangis? Bagaimana mungkin ia menangis? Ia seorang yang kuat, seorang pemberani, seorang shinigami yang akan dengan gagah berani melawan semua musuh di depannya, dan sekarang ia menangis? Kemunduran apa ini? Kebodohan apa ini?

Itu bukan kemunduran ataupun kebodohan, kata hatinya perlahan berisik. Itu ketidakberdayaan. Itu keputusasaan. Itu menandakan kau menyerah. Kau menyerah pada takdirmu yang hanya seorang manusia setengah shinigami, karena kau pikir kau tidak akan mampu meraihnya. Tidak akan mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di hatimu. Dan itu KETIDAKBERDAYAANMU!

Kurosaki Ichigo tersentak. Ia tidak berdaya? Apa benar ia tidak berdaya? Apa benar ia putus asa? Tidak. Ia tidak putus asa. Ia hanya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Ia hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana melanjutkan hidup ini tanpanya. Hatinya bertambah sesak dan ia meraung sekeras-kerasnya:

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Seireitei. Sebulan sebelumnya.**

Siang itu langit terlihat cerah, indah dan biru. Awan-awan seputih kapas berjalan sangat perlahan ditiup angin yang tidak kencang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam, bertubuh mungil dalam balutan kimono putih duduk di teras kediaman Kuchiki ditemani seorang pemuda tegap berambut merah.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke Karakura?" tanya pemuda itu - Abarai Renji – seraya menyeruput isi cangkirnya perlahan.

Kuchiki Rukia tertunduk sesaat, lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya yang mungil ke arah langit. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan iya, tapi lidahnya seakan kelu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, Renji. Aku kan tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa sendiri. Di sini ada Nii-sama, aku harus bertanya apa yang terbaik untukku."Renji menghela nafas mendengar kata Nii-sama disebut. Ya, yang Nii-sama itu adalah kakak angkat Rukia, Captain divisi 6 dari Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya yang tersohor akan kehebatannya dan kebangsawanannya. Captainnya sendiri, yang sangat ia takuti. Well, kalau apapun hubungannya dengan Kuchiki Byakuya Renji pasti pikir-pikir panjang terlebih dahulu.. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Renji. Hal yang berkaitan dengan Byakuya-sama. Untuk itulah siang ini ia menemui Rukia.

"Rukia, apakah kau perhatikan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Captain Kuchiki berubah?" tanya Renji hati-hati. Ia berusaha bertanya setenang mungkin.

"Berubah bagaimana?"Rukia tampak bingung.

"Yah berubah saja. Mungkin lebih santai, atau lebih banyak omong, atau mungkin lebih banyak tertawa, atau apa sajalah. Pokoknya berubah dari ia yang biasa."

Rukia termenung sebentar, terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat. Hmmm.. apa ya perubahan Nii-sama? Lebih banyak omong? Tidak. Lebih santai? Tidak. Lebih banyak tertawa? Tidak. Lebih sering menatapnya mungkin? Hmm..ya! Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering memergoki Byakuya seperti sedang menatap dirinya. Tadinya ia kurang yakin, karena Byakuya orang yang sangat dingin dan tak pernah bicara banyak pada dirinya, apalagi ngobrol tentang sesuatu. Tapi secara tidak sengaja, ia beberapa kali memergoki Byakuya sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan saat ia balik menatap, pasti Byakuya segera melempar wajahnya ke arah lain atau segera berlalu dari hadapannya. Apa alasannya, Rukia tidak tahu.

"Kelihatannya Nii-sama tidak berubah, Renji.. kecuali akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat lebih sering melihatku.." ujar Rukia lirih.

"Melihatmu bagaimana? Dia pasti melihatmu, Rukia.. dia kan punya mata."

"Maksudku, dulu Nii-sama seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan kehadiranku. Aku ada atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya bagi Nii-sama, akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini Nii-sama seakan menganggapku ada. Ia melihatku, Renji. Itu maksudku dan memang itu .... perubahan diri Nii-sama."

Renji tersentak," Hah.. begitu?" Wajah Renji sesaat mengeras. Itu jelas perubahan bagi seorang Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun dan Byakuya-sama tidak pernah begitu terhadap adik angkatnya itu. Renji bergidik, apakah.. apakah mungkin? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kuchiki Byakuya tidak mungkin merasakan itu terhadap Rukia.

"Renji.. Renji!! Yoo..Renji, kau melamun ya?" teriak Rukia menyadarkan Renji bahwa ia masih ada di Kuchiki mansion.

"Sorry Rukia, aku hanya berpikir."

"Tentang Nii-sama?"

"Ya. Juga tentangmu dan mungkin juga tentangku."

"Aku dan kamu? Apa sih maksudmu, Renji?"

Renji tersenyum manis," Sekarang kan kau sudah di Seireitei lagi dan si Rambut Orange itu juga tidak ada di sini lagi, berarti sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungan kita."

GUBRAK! Rukia terpana.

"Hubungan kita? What does supposed to mean, Renji? Hubungan apa???" Rukia terkaget-kaget dengan perkataan Renji.

Renji terdiam,"Kamu pikir selama ini kenapa aku selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana, Rukia? Iseng saja? Baka.. gunakan pikiranmu dong. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan si Rambut orange itu sih.. sekali-kali lihat aku sebagai seorang...hhmm...laki-laki."

Rukia menatap Renji dengan seksama. Renji tinggi dan wajahnya khas laki-laki, agak kasar tapi tidak jelek. Tato di kepalanya membuatnya tambah seram sebenarnya, tapi itu saja.

"Memang kau laki-laki, Renji..sebagai apalagi kau kulihat. .."

"Oalah Rukia!! Kau ini memang bodohnya susah sembuh ya... udahlah, whatever.. yang penting kau jangan sering-sering ketemu Kurosaki ya. Dia itu kerjaannya cuma bikin rusuh aja di mana-mana, pokoknya aku senang dia ga berkeliaran di sini hehehhehehe...." dia lalu tersenyum,lalu berbisik dalam hati,'Tanpa Kurosaki, maka Rukia ga ada pilihan, pasti dia akan suka padaku. Just wait and see.'

"Ganbatte!!!!" teriak Renji. Wajahnya lalu cerah dan dengan semangat menghabiskan teh dan kue-kue yang dihidangkan Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum pias. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan Renji saat ia memulihkan kesehatan seperti saat ini. Pertempuran di Hueco mundo masih harus banyak beristirahat. Tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda berambut orange berkelebat dengan cepat di depan matanya. Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini di dunia? Apa ia sehat-sehat saja? Apa ia sedang sekolah jam-jam ini? Apa ia sibuk dengan urusan mengusir hollow? Atau apa? Apa ia merindukanku? Rukia cepat-cepat menepiskan bayangan Ichigo di pelupuk matanya. Ichigo, apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Karakura. Waktu yang sama.

Ichigo menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan perasaan bosan. Ia melihat di luar teman-teman sekelasnya bermain sepakbola di lapangan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Terkadang terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang membangkitkan semangat.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal serangan Aizen beberapa bulan yang lalu dan memang tidak usahlah mereka tahu. Yang penting keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula dan untuk sementara dunia kembali tenteram.

Ichigo melayangkan pandangan ke arah kelas. Ia melihat di sudut lain dari kelas dua sahabatnya, Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihime sedang ngobrol dengan seru. Kelihatannya Ishida sedang sibuk menjahit sesuatu dan Inoue mengomentari setiap hal yang dilakukan Ishida. Sesekali Inoue terkikik dan wajah Ishida mendadak memerah. Ichigo tersenyum.. kelihatannya mereka cocok, pikir Ichigo. Sudah saatnya mereka semakin dekat. Ishida selama ini selalu mendampingi Inoue, meski kadang-kadang Inoue seperti tidak terlalu memperhatikan kehadirannya. Mungkin pengorbanan yang sering dilakukan Ishida akhirnya membuka mata Inoue.

Ichigo kemudian melayangkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Langit yang biru terlihat garang dan tidak tampak terlihat awan satupun. Cuaca memang sangat cerah dan seharusnya ia ikut merayakan indahnya suasana di luar, tapi kenapa ia merasakan yang sebaliknya. Ada perasaan mengganjal di dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak di hatinya. Rasa yang sangat memngganggu. Apa ya namanya? Hmm...kerinduan. ya itu namanya, gumam Ichigo dalam hatinya. Kerinduan yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Kerinduannya terhadap sosok mungil berambut hitam.

Ichigo meraih badge tengkorak dari dalam sakunya. Ia mengusap-usap badge itu. Sebenarnya mudah sekali menghilangkan kerinduan ini, cukup gunakan badge ini untuk pergi ke Soul Society dan temui Rukia, what's the big deal? So simple. Tapi apa Rukia senang jika bertemu dengannya? Terakhir ia bertemu Rukia, gadis itu terlihat lemah dan masih terluka berada dalam gendongan Byakuya. Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan bangga. Ia yang telah mengalahkan Aizen telah membuat Rukia bangga. Ingin ia merebut Rukia dari gendongan Byakuya dan membawanya terbang kembali ke dunia. Membawanya kembali ke rumahnya dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari tidurnya. Menyimpan Rukia di dalam wilayahnya sehingga tidak ada satu laki-laki pun bisa menyentuhnya.

ICHIGO BAKAAAA!!!!

Ichigo tersentak seakan-akan bisa mendengar teriakan Rukia. Rukia pasti sudah menghajarnya jika ia menyimpannya di dalam lemarinya. Rukia pasti mengira ia ingin menyiksanya..padahal bukan begitu alasannya. Ia ingin menyimpan Rukia karena ia merasa ia menyukainya.

"WHATT..???" Ichigo terlompat dari kursinya hingga kursi itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang mengakibatkan teman-teman sekelasnya terkejut.

"Yo Ichigo!! Ada apa?" teriak Ishida dari pojok kelas. Inoue juga melihatnya dengan kebinguangan.

Ichigo tertawa,"Tidak apa-apa Ishida, Inoue...! Cuma ngantuk hahhahahaha...Sana lanjutkan lagi pekerjaan kalian"

Teman-temannya masih agak bingung, tapi segera mengacuhkannya.

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menyukai Rukia. Ya, ia menyukai gadis mungil yang galak itu. Ia sangat menyukainya. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Kenapa setelah ia jauh ia baru sadar ia menyukai gadis itu? Dan ia bahkan bahkan belum sempat mengatakannya.

Ichigo menatap kembali badge nya. Ia harus pergi ke Soul Society. Harus. Ia harus bilang pada Rukia apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak peduli apa reaksi Rukia, tapi ia harus mengatakan pada Rukia betapa ia menyukai gadis itu. Ia harus yakinkan diri Rukia bahwa ia amat sangat menyukai Rukia, bahwa Rukia adalah gadis pertama yang ia sukai dalam hidupnya.

Yah , akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini.. singkat, padat dan belum ada konflik. Review ya Readers... review kalian akan memberiku semangat hehehehe...Ganbatte!


	2. Chapter 2

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or Byakuruki or Renjiruki...let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Chapter 2

**WHAT IS DESIRE?**

**Seireitei. Kantor divisi 6.**

Byakuya Kuchiki sedang meneliti satu-persatu laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Ia dengan teliti membaca tiap laporan yang dibuat Abarai Renji, k fukutaichou-nya. Byakuya adalah orang yang mementingkan detail, oleh karena itu ia selalu meluangkan waktu lebih untuk memantau tiap tugas yang ia berikan pada anak buahnya dan membaca tiap laporan mereka dengan seksama, meski ia tahu terkadang sangat membosankan. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang Taichou, seorang pemimipin divisi. Tak lupa, ia adalah seorang Kuchiki. Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Kuchiki selalu mengutamakan tugas di atas semua kepentingan pribadi. Itu juga berlaku untuk Byakuya.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pigura yang terletak manis di atas meja kerjanya. Foto seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang tersenyum manis di samping pria tampan yang tidak lain adalah Byakuya sendiri. Byakuya menatap foto itu dengan penuh perasaan. Seandainya Hisana tidak pergi meninggalkannya, tentu hidupnya tidak akan sesepi ini.

Sepi.

Byakuya tertunduk. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah cermin yang berada di sisi lain ruangannya. Ia melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang sama dengan pria di foto. Perlahan ia menyentuh wajahnya. Masih wajah yang sama. Akan tetapi, kenapa terlihat berbeda? Wajah di cermin dan wajah pria di foto bagaikan dua pria yang berbeda. Mengapa bisa begitu?

Pria di foto adalah pria penuh cinta, sementara pria di cermin adalah pria yang sudah kehilangan cinta. Itu yang membedakan keduanya.

Byakuya berdiri ke arah cermin. Ia berusaha melihat lebih jelas wajahnya. Ya, itu wajah pria yang kehilangan cinta. Wajah yang menyedihkan. Semua karena Hisana. Hatinya kembali merintih.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu cepat, Hisana?"

Kenapa Kami-sama mempertemukan ia dengan cinta, jikalau Ia kemudian merenggutnya? Kenapa harus bertemu Hisana, jika kemudian ia kehilangan wanita itu? Bukankah lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah mengenal cinta? Karena dengan begitu ia tetap akan menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Seorang bangsawan Kuchiki yang terhormat. Seorang pria kokoh yang kuat menghadapi hidup, tanpa perasaan sentimentil.

"Kuchiki san..." sebuah suara menyadarkannya kembali bahwa ia masih di kantornya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ukitake Jushiro, Captain dari divisi 13 berdiri dengan senyuman lebar di ambang pintu kantornya.

" Ukitake san, apa kabar?"

Ukitake, tinggi, kurus, tampan dan berambut putih yang panjang memasuki ruangan kerja Byakuya dengan perlahan. Semua orang di Soul Society kenal siapa itu Ukitake Jushiro. Ia adalah salah satu anak kesayangan Captain Comander Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto, selain Shunsui Kyoraku, akan tetapi semua orang di Soul Society juga tahu betapa ringkihnya Captain Ukitake. Dia tercatat sebagai Captain yang bolak-balik masuk Divisi 4.

" Baik. Udara yang cerah sepertinya membuatku sehat." Ia tersenyum tipis," Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan"

Byakuya menyilakan Ukitake untuk duduk di depannya.

" Silakan, laporan-laporan ini bisa menunggu."

" Ini mengenai Rukia."

Air muka Byakuya berubah nama yang disebutkan Ukitake. Tidak biasa-biasanya Ukitake khusus menemuinya untuk membicarakan Rukia, biasanya cukup dengan surat via kurir antar divisi.

" Ada apa dengan Rukia? Apa ada yang tak beres?" Byakuya terdengar sedikit khawatir, meski amat sangat tidak kentara. Tapi tentu saja Ukitake bisa menangkap kekhawatiran itu, Captain sekelas dia yang mengenal Byakuya sangat lama bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran itu.

" Sudah 2 bulan berlalu sejak Aizen menyerang Karakura dan sudah selama itu pula Rukia beristirahat dan tidak bertugas di Divisi 13. Aku ingin ia kembali bertugas. Itu saja sebenarnya."

Byakuya menatap Ukitake dengan tatapan dingin," Kau kan tahu Rukia terluka sangat parah di Hueco Mundo dan ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Aku ingin ia beristirahat lebih lama."

" 2 bulan sudah sangat lama, Kuchiki san. Lagipula Rukia tidak selemah itu."

" Maaf Ukitake san, ia sangat parah. Aku yang menemukannya sekarat karena Arrancar itu. Aku mau ia lebih lama lagi istirahat," jawab Byakuya dengan dingin.

" Aku Captain dari Divisi 13, atasan Rukia dan aku benar-benar membutuhkan tenaganya saat ini. Ada beberapa officer Divisi 13 yang sedang sakit," Ukitake memandang Byakuya dengan tatapan setengah memohon.

" Tidak bisa."

" Kuchiki san..."

" Ukitake san, tolong jangan memaksa."

" Tapi aku sudah mengunjungi Rukia dan aku lihat keadaannya sudah sangat baik."

" Tidak. Ia tidak sesehat kelihatannya."

" Kuchiki san, aku sudah membicarakan kesehatan Rukia dengan Unohana san dan menurutnya Rukia sudah siap kembali ke Divisi 13."

" Unohana san salah."

" Kuchiki san, apa maksudmu?"

" Maksudku jelas. Rukia tetap di rumahku sampai aku mengizinkannya kembali bertugas."

Ukitake berdiri cepat dari duduknya. Dirinya diliputi dengan keheranan yang tinggi. Ia tahu Byakuya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh, tapi ini kan bukan tentang dirinya. Ini kan tentang Rukia.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal itu tentang Unohana san? Dia ahli penyembuhan terbaik di Gotei 13 ini, kau tahu.." Ukitake mulai tidak sabar.

" Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih tahu bahwa Rukia masih belum siap untuk kembali ke Divisi 13. Mengertilah."

" Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti. Kita sama-sama Captain, masa kau tidak mengerti aku membutuhkan tenaganya? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti sikapmu. Jika kau menginginkan laporan tertulis dari Divisi 4 tentang kesehatan Rukia, aku akan siapkan"

" Kata-kataku tidak berubah. Rukia tetap di rumahku."

" KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!"

" Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ukitake!"

Ukitake terbelalak dengan kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya pun juga terlihat kaget dengan apa yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya.

" Kehilangan dia? Ya ampun, Kuchiki... kau... apa kau baru saja mengatakan takut kehilangan Rukia?"

Byakuya membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Ia membelakangi Ukitake dan tertunduk. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan perasaanku perhadap Rukia, tanyanya dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat suasana di antara terasa dingin.

" Kuchiki san, kau menyukai Rukia?" akhirnya Ukitake mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Byakuya terdengar menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam," Aku sudah kehilangan Hisana sekali, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya."

" Dia Rukia bukan Hisana."

" Dia tetap Hisana bagiku. Aku melihat Hisana hidup kembali dalam dirinya."

" Ya Tuhan, Byakuya... kau..."

Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Ukitake terkesiap melihat pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak melihat Captain Kuchiki Byakuya yang penuh dengan rasa percaya dan sikap tegas di sana. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria yang terlihat lelah dan pesakitan. Pasti bukan pesakitan seperti dirinya, tapi pesakitan karena cinta. Pria yang pernah kehilangan cinta.

" Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai, Ukitake. Hidupku berakhir saat Hisana meninggalkanku. Ini kesempatan kedua bagiku. Rukia adalah cinta pengganti Hisana bagiku. Lihat dia......." Byakuya menunjuk fotonya bersama Hisana.

Ukitake melihat foto itu seksama dan kembali menatap wajah Byakuya yang sekarang sudah lebih tenang. Ia akhirnya sadar Byakuya tidak sedang main-main. Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Rukia, adik angkatnya adalah gadis yang dicintainya.

" Kapan kau mulai mencintainya?"

Byakuya tersenyum tipis," Sejak aku menemukannya sekarat di Hueco Mundo. Aku baru sadar aku tak mampu kehilangan dia sekali lagi."

" Dan Rukia tahu?"

" Tidak."

" Kau akan mengatakan padanya?"

" Aku tak tahu."

" Sikapmu lama-lama bisa dibacanya, jika kau tidak mengizinkan dia ke luar dari rumahmu. Kau harus katakan atau lupakan saja perasaanmu."

Byakuya tertunduk sesaat," Apa menurutmu, dia bisa menerima..... aku?"

" Apa ada laki-laki yang ia cintai?"

Pertanyaan Ukitake yang terakhir mengejutkan Byakuya. Ia langsung menatap Ukitake dengan dingin. Apa ada laki-laki yang dicintai Rukia? Ia tidak tahu. Apa ada yang mencintai gadis segalak Rukia? Byakuya tersenyum dalam hatinya, kelihatannya tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mencintai gadis dari keluarga bangsawan seperti Rukia, belum lagi sikapnya yang galak dan kadang-kadang menyebalkan itu.

" Tidak ada."

Ukitake tersenyum," Ini tidak akan mudah, Kuchiki san. Ia sudah menganggapmu kakaknya."

" Akan kuubah pandangannya."

" Belum lagi banyak orang yang mempertanyakan keputusanmu. Ia sudah kau angkat adik angkatmu."

" Akan aku nikahi dia. Dia akan menjadi seorang Kuchiki yang sebenar-benarnya."

"Wow.. kau serius?" Ukitake tersentak.

" Sangat serius. Aku Kuchiki, tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

Ukitake tertawa renyah," Hahahaha... kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihatmu sengotot ini? Sudah susah tampaknya merubah perasaanmu."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya ia akhirnya bisa membuat Ukitake memahami perasaannya. Ada sedikit kelegaan menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

" Kau harus melobi Soutaichou Yamamoto. Tanpa restunya, jalanmu akan lebih sulit."

" Akan kulakukan saat ini juga."

" Dan kau juga harus menanyakan Rukia. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah penentu keputusan. Ia kan juga punya perasaan."

Byakuya menatap fotonya dengan Hisana untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, sekali ini tidak dengan tatapan sedih, akan tetapi dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

" Rukia akan menerimaku. Aku satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini."

Ukitake tersenyum. Ia sudah mengenal Byakuya sangat lama. Sosoknya yang dingin, penuh ketegasan dan tanpa tenggang rasa khas seorang bangsawan sudah ia hafal. Akan tetapi, ia tidak menyangka hatinya bisa seteguh ini dalam mempertahankan cintanya.

**End of 2nd chapter**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Di tengah-tengah deadline kerjaan yang numpuk, tetap semangat lanjutkan fict ini..hehehhehehe.. teteup READ n REVIEW yaa...**

**sava kaladze**

**Saatnya menjawab review!**

**So-chand'Luph pLend' : hehehehe... ini udah diupdate. Let time decides ya ^__^**

**Zheone Quin: ini udah diupdate. Makasih udah baca..:)**

**Ruki-chan pippy: chappie 2 Mas Ichigo-nya pamit sebentar, mau nyelesein tugas sekolah dulu katanya hohohoho..**

**Rukoi No Yuki: Ayo...Ichi, segera nyatakan!! *dijitak sama Byakuya* chapter ini punyaku tau, bukan punya si rambut jeruk! *Byakuya sensi***

**Girlinlightblue: hehehehe..ceritanya ini ngelanjutin manga yang sekarang lg beredar, Aizennya udah kalah ceritanya hohoho..**

**Riztichimaru: SETUJU! Saat ada kesempatan harus bilang suka, bodo deh mau ditolak atau diterima. Tapi yang penting dia tau kita suka dia *loh kok jadi curhat pribadi hohoho***


	3. Chapter 3

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: ichiruki or byakuruki or renjiruki...let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Chapter 3

**WHAT IS CARE?**

**Seireitei. Kuchiki Mansion.**

Byakuya masuk ke rumahnya dengan perlahan. Beberapa orang pelayan menyambut dengan takzim. Ia tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Dengan segera ia menuju ruang keluarga yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu masuk Kuchiki Mansion. Di atas tatami ia melihat Rukia sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan di atas meja. Gadis itu mengenakan yukata berwarna hijau yang kontras sekali dengan warna mata Rukia yang violet. Untuk beberapa saat Byakuya tertegun memandangi Rukia. Ia seakan-akan baru sadar betapa cantiknya Rukia, betapa Rukia dan Hisana seperti pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja Rukia terlihat jauh lebih muda dan penuh dengan energi kehidupan, mungkin karena dulu Hisana selalu sakit-sakitan.

Rukia yang sibuk menata meja mendadak tersadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Byakuya berdiri di ambang pintu. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri menyongsong Byakuya.

" Nii-sama... sudah pulang? Selamat datang," Rukia tersenyum cerah.

Byakuya cepat-cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya," Ya. Apa ada yang spesial? Sepertinya kau menyiapkan banyak makanan malam ini?"

Rukia tertawa. Ya, ia memang sengaja memasak masakan khusus untuk Byakuya malam ini karena ia punya misi tertentu. Ia ingin minta izin agar diperbolehkan kembali ke divisi 13. Sudah bosan rasanya 2 bulan berada dalam rumah, tak peduli betapa indahnya rumah ini. Ia ingin segera bertugas. Ingin segera mengayunkan zanpakuto-nya. Ingin segera melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Ingin segera kembali ditempatkan sebagai shinigami di Karakura, meski untuk itu ia harus memohon pada Captain Ukitake.. karena ia ingin sekali bertemu Ichigo. Ya, ia ingin sekali bertemu Ichigo. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa Ichigo sekarang. Ia ingin tahu apakah nilai ujian akhir Ichigo bagus. Ingin tahu apakah jurusan apa yang dipilihnya untuk kuliah nanti. Ingin tahu apa ada gadis yang disukai sekarang. What? Rukia tersentak. Gadis yang disukai Ichigo? Apa mungkin ada gadis yang disukai si rambut jeruk itu? Bukan hal yang mustahil mengingat sudah dua bulan ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

" Nii-sama lupa ya? Hari ini kan ulang tahun Niii-sama," Rukia berkata dengan nada mengingatkan.

Byakuya terkesiap. Ia merasa tersanjung Rukia mengingat ulangtahunnya, sementara ia sendiri lupa dan sudah tidak berpikir kalau hari ulangtahunnya adalah hal yang penting.

" Aku tidak ingat..."

" Makanya ini aku ingatkan. Surprise... selamat ulang tahun, Nii-sama."

" Terima kasih, Rukia."

Rukia menunjuk ke satu arah di sudut ruangan," Aku sudah siapkan hakama Nii-sama. Air panas sudah ada di kamar mandi. Setelah Nii-sama mandi, kita makan. Kita rayakan ulangtahun Nii-sama," ujar Rukia dengan penuh semangat.

Byakuya terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka Rukia menyiapkan semua ini. Rasa dingin yang menyejukkan terasa masuk perlahan ke dalam hatinya. Perasaannya pada Rukia seakan-akan menguat.

" Baiklah. Tunggu aku."

"Tentu Nii-sama."

Tanpa menunggu lama Byakuya beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan dicopotnya haori captain dan hakama hitamnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar segera terlihat. Tubuhnya yang bagus merupakan hasil kerja keras dan latihan yang rutin sebagai seorang shinigami dari kelas bangsawan. Tak diragukan pastinya banyak wanita yang tertarik pada ketampanannya. Sayang sekali hati Byakuya terkunci pada seorang wanita yang sudah tiada.

Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi, saat tanpa disangka-sangka Rukia tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya. Rukia yang tak menyangka bahwa Byakuya telah selesai mandi terperanjat melihat tubuh tegap Byakuya yang biasanya dilihatnya lengkap dengan pakaian shinigaminya.

" KYAAA... Nii-sama! Maaf! Aku hanya mau mengantarkan hakama, tadi Nii-sama lupa membawanya masuk. Maaf....aku tak tahu! Maafkan aku Nii-sama!" katanya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah karena diliputi rasa malu. Ia berusaha menutupi matanya dengan tangannya, tapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau diajak berkompromi. Ia terlalu takjub dengan tubuh Byakuya yang demikian tegap dan memancarkan aura kelaki-lakian.

Byakuya sebenarnya juga terkejut dan ingin marah, tapi saat ia melihat wajah Rukia yang malu dan mata violetnya yang tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan tubuhnya, amarahnya langsung surut. Toh ia tidak benar-benar polos, masih ada handuk yang melingkari setengah tubuhnya.

" Tinggalkan pakaianku di atas tempat tidur. Kau boleh keluar."

Setengah berlari Rukia melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Byakuya, tapi saat ia ingin keluar dari kamar itu ia mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak angkatnya itu.

" Apa kau tidak pernah melihat tubuh laki-laki sebelumnya, Rukia?"

Rukia berhenti dan agak terkesima dengan pertanyaan Byakuya. Belum pernah seumur hidup selama ia mengenal Byakuya, ia ditanyakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki. Ia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Apa ia harus menjawab dengan jujur? Atau bagaimana? Perlahan ia menjawab dengan tetap membelakangi Byakuya.

" Tidak pernah, Nii-sama. Sungguh aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu....."

Byakuya tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati Rukia. Aroma bunga yang lembut sepoi-sepoi tercium. Aroma tubuh Rukia yang sangat manis. Aroma yang seakan mengundang jiwa laki-lakinya untuk memeluk gadis itu. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia laki-laki yang tepat untuk gadis itu, bukan hanya seorang Nii-sama.

" Cepatlah keluar. Kalau kau masih di sini, bagaimana aku bisa berpakaian?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Rukia. Tanpa dikomando untuk yang kedua kalinya, Rukia setengah melompat segera kabur dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

_**Tidak berapa lama kemudian**_

Rukia masih merasa deg-degan atas apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia melihat tubuh Byakuya. Ia melihatnya bukan seperti yang biasa ia lihat dan Byakuya terlihat berbeda. Tanpa kenseikan di rambutnya, tanpa kimono, hakama dan haori captain, ia terlihat seperti laki-laki. Loh memang selama ini aku melihatnya sebagai apa, gerutu Rukia. Sebagai Nii-sama jawab hatinya lagi. Tapi kau tidak sangka ia setampan itu kan, celetuk hatinya seakan ingin meyakinkan dirinya akan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Rukia mendadak tersenyum. Ya, Nii-sama memang sangat tampan. Sungguh beruntung wanita yang dicintainya. Tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo terlintas di pikirannya. Kenapa ya aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh Ichigo? Apakah Ichigo setampan Nii-sama jika ia dalam keadaan seperti Nii-sama tadi? Lagi-lagi Rukia bertanya hal aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Aduuh...kenapa sih otakku mendadak memikirkan hal-hal aneh begini, ujarnya dalam hati. Baka. Dia kan Nii-sama, kakakku. Seharusnya aku pikirkan laki-laki lain saja, pikirkan Ichigo saja. Ingat, malam ini tujuanku adalah membujuk Nii-sama agar mengizinkanku kembali ke Divisi 13, dengan begitu aku bisa mencari jalan kembali ke Karakura.

Obrolan dengan hati kecilnya terhenti saat Byakuya memasuki ruang makan. Byakuya sudah berpakaian rapi dan terlihat mempesona. Rukia tersedak. Mempesona???? Apa hatinya baru bilang bahwa Nii-sama mempesona? Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

Byakuya dan Rukia menyantap makanan tanpa banyak bicara. Kentara sekali kejadian tadi mempengaruhi mood mereka yang tadinya baik-baik saja, terutama mood Rukia. Ia berpuluh-puluh kali mengutuk dirinya karena kejadian tadi. Seandainya hal itu tidak terjadi pasti suasana sekarang tidak akan sedingin ini. Bagaimana ia bisa membujuk Nii-sama kalau bicara apa saja ia tidak berani.

" Rukia, setelah makan maukah kau menemaniku duduk di teras belakang?" tanya Byakuya perlahan.

" Baik Nii-sama," jawab Rukia.

_**Di teras belakang**_

Byakuya dan Rukia duduk berdampingan di teras belakang sambil memperhatikan taman Kuchiki Mansion. Jarak antara mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah meja kecil, yang di atasnya terletak dua cangkir dan sebotol sake yang sudah disiapkan pelayan. Byakuya bukan pria yang suka minum, tapi malam ini ia membutuhkannya untuk menguatkan nyalinya.

" Rukia..."

" Ya, Nii-sama."

" Apa kau mencintai seseorang?"

Rukia yang sedang menyeruput sake dalam cangkirnya langsung tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk sesaat. Pertanyaan Byakuya sama sekali bukan hal yang diperkirakannya.

Rukia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menjawab, ya Nii-sama..aku menyukai Ichigo, oleh karena itu biarkanlah aku kembali ke Karakura, karena harus tahu apa ia juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Akan tetapi lidahnya kelu, tidak mau diajak kerjasama untuk menjawab seperti itu.

" Tidak," hanya jawaban singkat itu yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi memandang ke arah taman kuchiki mansion perlahan menoleh ke arah gadis manis di sampingnya. Tatapannya yang biasanya dingin pelan-pelan menghangat.

" Bolehkah aku menjadi orang yang mencintaimu, Rukia?"

Rukia tersentak dan spontan menoleh juga ke arah Byakuya. Mata mereka bertatapan. Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan hangat, sementara tatapan kaget menghiasi mata Rukia.

" Nii-sama, apa maksudmu?"

" Aku ingin diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Rukia. Aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk menjadi seorang yang mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang Nii-sama, tapi sebagai kekasihmu."

" Nii-sama, jangan bercanda."

" Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Rukia. Aku serius."

" Tapi Nii-sama adalah kakakku..."

" Kakak angkat. Dan apa itu berarti aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu?"

Rukia tercekat, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dipandangnya wajah tampan Byakuya dengan tajam.

" Aku sudah cukup lama memendam rasa ini padamu, Rukia. Tadinya aku tak sadar, tapi aku menyaksikanmu tumbuh bertahun-tahun. Selain Hisana, tiada ada lagi gadis yang dekat denganku selain dirimu. Dan saat kau berkali-kali terluka karena mengikuti pertarungan dengan Kurosaki, aku sadar aku tak bisa terus menerus ketakutan kehilangan dirimu, seperti aku dulu kehilangan Hisana."

Byakuya menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. Ada bulir-bulir airmata yang menggenang di mata abu-abunya yang indah. Rasa takut akan kehilangan tergambar jelas di matanya.

" Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

" Nii-sama..."

" Menikahlah denganku, Rukia.."

Byakuya menggenggam tangan Rukia. Lalu diciumnya kedua tangan itu dengan perlahan. Bibir Byakuya terasa lembut di tangan Rukia dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada diri gadis itu.

Rukia lalu terisak.

" Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Semua yang kupunya akan menjadi milikmu, cukup dengan memberikanku hatimu. Hanya itu saja yang kuminta, Rukia."

Rukia tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Hatinya terenyuh sekali mendengar semua pernyataan cinta Byakuya. Tidak pernah ada seorang pria pun yang pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. tidak juga Ichigo. Dan Nii-sama adalah penolong dan pelindungnya. Pria yang menyelamatkannya dari jalan-jalan kotor Rukongai.

Perlahan Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Disentuhnya pipi gadis itu yang basah oleh airmata. Rukia tertunduk. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu, membuatnya melihat dirinya. Membuatnya melihat cinta di matanya. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Byakuya seakan terkejut dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan dari bibir Rukia. Sudah puluhan tahun sejak terakhir kali ia mencium seorang wanita dan ia lupa bahwa rasanya seperti ini. Begitu manis dan memabukkan.

Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini kali pertamanya seorang pria menciumnya. Pria yang sangat tampan dan terhormat. Tapi dia Ni-sama... ia Nii-sama. Hatinya berteriak meneriakkan satu nama.

ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Perlahan bayangan Ichigo yang sejak tadi berkelebat di benaknya, memudar seakan ditiup angin.

**End of chapter 3**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Masih berkutat dengan Byakuya juga chap ini.. tenang, tenang utk ichi fans, ichigo akan muncul di chapter berikutnya!**

**Please read n review yaaa!! Domo arigatou..**

**Dan yang untuk yang sudah review chaptersebelumnya, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih hehehehe..**


	4. Chapter 4

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: ichiruki or byakuruki ...let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Chapter 4

**WHAT IS ****LOOSING****?**

**Karakura. Karakura High School.**

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolahnya dengan tubuh penat. Tak peduli seberapa kuatnya ia sebagai shinigami, betapa hebat dirinya dalam Bankai, tetap saja ia babak belur menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah yang harus dilaluinya 3 hari terakhir ini. Bagaimana pun juga ujian tetap salah satu momok terbesarnya sebagai seorang manusia. Ia sibuk mengipasi rambutnya yang orange dan berantakan. Rasanya otak manusianya overloaded setelah menghajar soal-soal matematika. Aahh..seandainya aku bisa mengerjakan soal matematika dalam bentuk Bankai, pasti aku punya banyak energi untuk menjawab pertanyaan seteliti mungkin.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap pohon sakura kesayangannya itu. Sekuntum bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda dan putih jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia masih ingat betapa Rukia menyukai bunga sakura. Rukia senang sekali melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon, bagaikan hujan yang turun dengan warna yang lebih indah. Perlahan ia mengingat percakapannya dengan gadis mungil itu. Musim semi yang lalu.

" Kau tahu filosofi bunga sakura, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia yang terpukau melihat hujan bunga sakura.

" Tidak."

" Pohon sakura itu tumbuh sepanjang tahun, melewati 4 musim yang berbeda. Akan tetapi bunga sakura yang indah itu hanya bermekaran di musim semi, tidak lama Rukia..hanya di musim semi. Itulah saat yang paling tepat untuk mengagumi keindahannya. Tapi tidak lama.... di musim gugur, ia kan gugur. Meranggas. Menguning dan jatuh ke tanah, hanya menyisakan onggokan-onggokan dedaunan di tanah yang kita pijak. Kemudian pohonnya akan menjadi pohon yang jelek. Gundul dan tidak dipedulikan siapapun sampai akhirnya, musim semi datang dan ia kembali menjadi putri yang cantik jelita, dan mata-mata yang mencemooh padanya selama musim dingin, kembali menatap terpesona matanya."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan keheranan.

" Maksudmu?"

Ichigo terkekeh sebentar," Bodohmu itu memang susah sembuhnya ya Rukia?"

Gadis itu melotot," Kau! Aku kan tidak tinggal di sini. Mana ada pohon sakura di Soul Society..! Jadi jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya padaku apa yang kau maksud."

Ichigo kembali memandangi bunga sakura yang ada di pohonnya," Hidup itu sangat pendek, Rukia. Sangat pendek. Tidak selamanya kita bahagia. Ada kalanya kita mengalami masa-masa sulit, ada kalanya masa bahagiamenghampiri kita. Tapi bukankah indah, jika di masa hidup kita yang singkat ini... kita menjalaninya dengan kebahagiaan seperti bunga sakura. Meski pendek hidupnya, tapi memberi kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang sekitarnya."

Rukia tertegun. Tak pernah didengarnya Ichigo berkata sepuitis itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Ichigo, si Rambut orange yang kasar dan kurang tahu sopan santun itu, bisa menjabarkan makna kehidupan yang begitu dalam.

" Indah sekali, Ichigo.."

Ichigo ganti memandangi wajah Rukia dan tersenyum.

" Musim semi yang akan datang kita lalui bersama di bawah pohon sakura ini ya, Rukia..." bisiknya seraya mengambil sekuntum bunga sakura yang terjatuh di tanah.

" Ya, Ichigo.... arigatou."

Pikiran Ichigo kembali ke saat ini, saat di mana ia terduduk di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak sendiri. Rukia berjanji bahwa musim semi ini mereka berdua akan kembali menyaksikan gugurnya bunga sakura bersama-sama. Ia berjanji bahwa bersamanya, bersama Kurosaki Ichigo, ia akan mengkaji makna kehidupan bersama-sama.

Ichigo merasa ada yang hilang dari relung batinnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang hilang, selain Rukia. Rukia sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya, tidak lagi menemaninya melewati hari-hari yang ceria di sekolah, tidak lagi menemaninya membasmi hollow, tidak lagi meledeknya setiap ada kesempatan, tidak lagi menendangnya tiap ia kesal, dan tidak lagi, tidak lagi yang lain. Rukia tidak lagi ada. Ia menghilang dan ia, si bodoh Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Kurosaki…" sebuah suara berat terdengar menyebut namanya.

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sahabatnya, Yasutaro Sado memandangnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak melihat Sado.

" Hai Chad, apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Sado terdiam. Lama tidak bertemu dengannya? Tiap hari ia bertemu Ichigo dan tiap hari ia menyapa Ichigo. Ichigo lah yang tidak melihat dia. Ichigo-lah yang tidak pernah menyapanya. Entah kenapa sejak pertempuran dengan Aizen tempo hari, Ichigo seperti pindah ke dimensi lain. Selalu termenung dan tidak semangat. Ia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Ichigo berubah menjadi bukan Ichigo. Sado memutuskan tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kenapa Ichigo berubah. Kuchiki Rukia.

" Baik. Kau?" jawab Sado singkat.

" Yeah……kurasa."

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari bahwa Sado sedang membawa bungkusan yang besar di tangannya. Apa Sado sedang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?

" Kau mau pergi, Chad? Itu… kau bawa bungkusan besar."

Sado mengangguk," Ya, ke tempat Urahara-san. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk dan memintaku membantu."

Mendengar Sado menyebutkan nama Urahara Kisuke, pemilik toko perlengkapan shinigami, Ichigo jadi merasa tertarik. Ia cepat beranjak dari duduknya.

" Wah, sudah lama aku tidak main ke tempat Urahara. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu? Aku sudah selesai dengan ujian yang memuakkan tadi dan saatnya aku sedikit berolahraga. Pasti ada banyak hal yang bisa aku bantu di toko Urahara. Aku boleh ikut kan, Chad?"

Sado mengangguk dan dengan cepat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju toko Urahara.

**Toko Urahara Kisuke.**

Sado benar. Toko Urahara tampak sibuk. Paling tidak tampak berantakan. Ada banyak kotak-kotak besar di dalam toko, bahkan sampai ke luar toko. Jinta dan Ururu terlihat mondar-mandir ke dalam lalu ke luar toko. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya kesibukan toko Urahara siang itu.

" Aku datang!" teriak Ichigo mengumumkan pada seisi toko tentang kehadirannya.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut putih dan memakai topi melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tumpukan kotak. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Ichigo dan Sado.

" Kurosaki! Sado! Selamat datang!"

" Wah Urahara, sibuk sekali. Bisnis sedang lancar ya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan semangat," Wah kalau begini terus, kau bisa cepat kaya."

Urahara tertawa," Hahahahaha… bisa saja kau. Sudah lama kau tidak main kemari. Apa sibuk dengan ujianmu?"

" Ya.. aku terlalu sibuk belajar dengan giat, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering main, Urahara. Eh, itu Sado membawakan barang pesananmu ya?" ujar Ichigo mengingatkan. Sado beringsut maju ke depan dengan bungkusan besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Dengan cepat bungkusan besar itu berpindah tangan.

" Tapi kau tidak sibuk untuk membasmi hollow kan, Ichigo," sindir Urahara. Ia tahu kalau untuk urusan menghalau hollow, Ichigo selalu bisa diandalkan.

" Hahahahaha…." Ichigo Cuma bisa tertawa.

" Karena kau dan Sado sudah di sini, tolong bantu angkat kotak-kotak yang masih banyak di luar itu ke dalam ya," kata Urahara setengah memerintah. Ichigo langsung mengernyitkan dahinya yang memang sudah berkerut. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Urahara. Jangan harap kau bisa makan gratis di rumahnya, kalau kau tidak bekerja. Tanpa banyak bicara ia dan Sado langsung memindahkan kotak besar dan kotak kecil yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit dari luar rumah ke dalam rumah.

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Urahara mengajak mereka berdua ke ruang makan. Ururu sudah menyiapkan makanan kecil dan minuman di meja. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, Ichigo dan Sado menyantap hidangan yang disediakan dengan lahap.

" Sebenarnya aku heran, kok banyak sekali daganganmu sekarang, Urahara. Apa sekarang kau juga berjualan barang dagangan untuk manusia?"

Ichigo paham benar bahwa Urahara Kisuke yang mantan Captain di Gotei 13 itu cuma menjual barang-barang perlengkapan shinigami, oleh karena itu dia heran banyak sekali barang-barang jualannya jika ia hanya menjual barang untuk shinigami.

" Oh tidak..tidak, Ichigo. Itu bukan barang-barang yang akan kujual pada manusia. Semuanya untuk shinigami."

" Untuk shinigami? Barang sebanyak itu?" Ichigo terdengar heran.

Urahara menyeruput isi cangkir dengan perlahan, " Ya, semuanya itu pesanan."

" Pesanan? Aku tidak tahu shinigami butuh barang sebanyak itu."

Urahara terkekeh," Memang, ini kan karena ada perhelatan akbar di Soul Society. Itu sebabnya mereka butuh banyak barang untuk acara itu. Aku harus menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk acara itu. Belum lagi pesanan dari shinigami yang ingin memberikan kado khusus…."

Belum sempat Urahara menyelesaikan omongannya, Ichigo yang tambah penasaran memotong perkataannya.

" Wah… seru sekali. Sepertinya ada pesta. Ada acara apa memangnya, Urahara?"

Urahara tersenyum," Memang akan ada pesta, Kurosaki kun dan kau tahu sendiri betapa jarangnya ada pesta diadakan di Seireitei. Seingatku sudah puluhan tahun tidak ada pesta di sana."

" Wah sampai seserius ini shinigami merayakan pesta. Pesta apa, Urahara?" Ichigo makin semangat. Setahu dia, shinigami itu kerjaannya hanya membasmi hollow, bertarung, melatih bankai dan aktivitas lain yang jauh sekali dari kata pesta.

" Pernikahan Byakuya."

Mendengar nama kakak angkat Rukia disebut, Ichigo tertawa senang.

" Apa? Byakuya akan menikah? Kuchiki Byakuya?"

Urahara ikut tertawa," Ya.. Kuchiki Byakuya, memang ada orang lain dengan nama Byakuya di Soul Society? Ichigo Baka! Itu sebabnya semua orang sibuk. Semua anggota Gotei 13 sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Kuchiki. Apalagi orang-orang dari divisi 6, sibuknya bukan kepalang. Aku harus bolak-balik ke Seireitei, ada pesanan ini, pesanan itu, wah tidak ada habis-habisnya."

" Tentu saja semua sibuk. Byakuya itu kan perfeksionis, pasti dia mau semuanya yang paling bagus, betul kan Urahara?" tukas Ichigo. Ia teringat betapa dingin dan tak banyak omongnya sosok Byakuya itu. Bukan sosok favorit dia pastinya, tapi karena ia kakak angkat Rukia ia harus menjaga perasaan Byakuya yang dingin itu.

" Ya, dia memang mau yang terbaik," jawab Urahara.

Ichigo mendadak tersentak," Wah aku kenapa belum diundang ya? Apa undangan untukku ada padamu, Urahara?" Suara Ichigo terdengar agak panik. Ia ingin sekali datang. Ia ingin bertemu Rukia. Ini adalah kesempatan terbesarnya untuk bertemu Rukia. Kesempatannya untuk mengatakan hal yang belum pernah dikatakannya pada Rukia. Perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Urahara menggeleng," Tidak. Memangnya Rukia belum mengundangmu secara langsung? Kau kan sahabatnya." Ia terdengar sedikit heran.

" Belum. Si bodoh itu belum mengundangku ke pernikahan Byakuya," Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya jika ia sedang kebingungan.

Urahara terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia seakan menyadari sesuatu. Ichigo tidak tahu apa-apa. Ditatapnya Ichigo dalam-dalam, mencoba melihat apakah benar Ichigo tidak tahu tentang pernikahan itu. Yang dilihatnya hanya seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun, berambut orange yag menatap dia keheranan seperti orang bodoh.

" Rukia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu ya, Kurosaki?"

" Tentang pernikahan Byakuya? Belum. Dasar bodoh. Masa ia tidak cerita apa-apa soal pernikahan kakaknya. Awas kujitak dia kalau aku bertemu dia nanti," wajah Ichigo terlihat sebal. Ia merasa sebal bahwa Rukia tidak cerita apapun tentang pernikahan itu.

" Kurosaki…. yang menikah itu Rukia," ujar Urahara sangat lirih.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Urahara, Ichigo merasa ia seperti mendengar petir di siang bolong. Mengagetkan dan di waktu yang sama dirinya merasa seperti diestrum oleh listrik bertegangan tinggi. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Urahara baru saja mengatakan bahwa yang akan menikah adalah..RUKIA?

" Urahara-san…. Tadi kau bilang Rukia?"

" Ya, Rukia."

" Tapi tadi pertama kali kau bilang yang akan menikah Byakuya, kenapa sekarang kau bilang Rukia?" Ichigo sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh senyum dari mulutnya yang sejak tadi berkembang terus.

Urahara menatapnya tajam, lalu berkata dengan sangat jelas," Aku cukup heran Rukia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu, tapi biar aku jelaskan. Yang akan menikah itu memang Byakuya….."

Ichigo langsung merasa lega, berarti tadi dia salah dengar. Akan tetapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Urahara berikutnya membuatnya hampir kehilangan udara.

'" …………… dan Byakuya akan menikahi Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia sahabatmu."

Udara di sekitar Ichigo mendadak menipis. Semua oksigen seakan terbang menjauh. Paru-parunya tak bisa menangkap oksigen di sekitarnya. Ruang geraknya perlahan menyempit. Tidak ada lagi Sado yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Urahara. Tiada lagi sosok Urahara yang flamboyant itu. Tiada lagi Jinta dan Ururu yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Yang hanya dirinya sendiri. Seorang Ichigo yang sedang kehilangan nafasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia kehilangan nafas kehidupannya. Rukia-nya. Rukia nafas kehidupannya. Lalu ruang gerak itu menghitam dan menghilang. Gelap.

+++++++++++++++++++#############+++++++++++++++++##########

**Akhirnya chapter 4, selesai juga sesuai dengan permintaan para Readers-tercintaku sekalian hehehehhehe, jam 2 pagi nih baru selesai.**

**Untuk:**

**Ruki chan 'pippy'**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Zangetsuichigo 13**

**Riztichimaru**

**Hwarang ichikurasaki**

**Girlinlightblue**

**Yanz Ichiruki-chan**

**Kuroi no yukii**

**Thanks for spending your time reading this fict..... review dari kalian semua-lah yang memberiku semangat untuk menulis tiap malam *lebay mode on* hehehehehehe...**

**Keep Read n Review! Domo arigatou...**


	5. Chapter 5

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Note from author:

Halooo..setelah deadlock beberapa hari, akhirnya aku bisa lanjutkan lagi fict pertamaku ini.

**Kuroi no yuki:** _hahahhahaha..aku lupa bgt kalo di soul society banyak pohon sakura, maklum yang sering diulang2 nontonnya itu adegan pertempuran lawan espada yang isinya gurun pasir semua. Thanks for reminding me.._

**Ritzichimaru, So-chand-luph plend, sarsaraway20, girlinlightblue, hwarang ichikurasaki,yuu-ika**: _pertanyaan kalian semua sama hehehehe.. ini sedikit diceritain sedikit kenapa tau2 Byakuya mo merrit sama Rukia. Pelan-pelan ya aku nulis ceritanya.. aku sekarang lagi re-run baca tulisan semua fanfict writers di sela-sela numpuknya pekerjaan hehehehehe.. aku suka bgt banyak yang nulis cerita bagus-bagus dan seneng juga kalian susah payah luangin waktu untuk review ceritaku. Domou arigatou._

Chapter 5

**WHAT IS FEELING****?**

**Seireitei. ****Jalan-jalan di sekitar divisi 1****0****.**

Rukia berjalan sendirian di jalan menuju divisi 10. Langkahnya tidak cepat, tapi tidak juga lambat. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia memang sengaja berjalan selambat-lambatnya. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

Dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ia dihadapkan pada satu dilemma. Mungkin pernah ia dihadapkan pada situasi di mana ia harus memilih, tapi bukan seperti situasinya saat ini. Pikirannya membawanya kembali ke hari itu. Hari di mana kakak angkatnya, Kuchiki Byakuya melamarnya.

**Flashback**

"Maukah kau memberiku kesempatan? menikahlah denganku, Rukia. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Semua yang kupunya akan menjadi milikmu, cukup dengan memberikanku hatimu. Hanya itu saja yang kuminta, Rukia."

Byakuya yang tampan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, dengan penuh pengharapan. Tidak pernah ia melihat Byakuya melihatnya memandangnya seperti itu. Cinta dan gairah bercampur aduk di mata kelabunya, meski segelintir ia melihat ada kekhawatiran di sana.

Lalu Byakuya menciumnya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Nii-sama. Nii-sama…

Nii-sama yang tampan.

Seorang shinigami yang kemampuannya membuat orang berdecak kagum.

Pria yang banyak diidam-idamkan wanita.

Tapi…

Ciuman pertamanya seharusnya bukan untuk Nii-sama.

Itu untuk Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia tersentak. Ichigo. Perlahan angan-angannya membentuk wajah cemberut pemuda berambut orange. Wajah kurosaki Ichigo yang pemarah bermain-main di pelupuk matanya. Sosok itu berlarian di dalam otaknya, lalu melompat ke telinganya dan ia dengar Ichigo meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, lalu setelah puas ia ia meluncur ke dadanya. Ke dada tempat di mana selama ini Ichigo bersemayam. Di dalam hatinya.

Perlahan setetes airmata menetes dari mata indah Rukia. Hatinya terasa sedih. Tempat di mana Rukia menempatkan pemuda berambut orange itu terasa sakit. Hatinya seakan tidak rela bahwa akan ada pria lain yang memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan bayangan Byakuya kembali menelusup masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Rukia… biarkanlah aku melindungimu. Biarkanlah aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku," bisik Byakuya saat merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Menempatkan kepala mungil gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang.

Rukia terisak. Ia meneriakkan nama Ichigo. Berharap dengan terus menyebut nama pemuda itu, ia tidak akan terseret arus pesona Byakuya yang mampu menenggelamkannya. Pesona laki-laki yang mampu membuatnya melupakan sosok Ichigo.

Nii-sama yang dingin.

Nii-sama yang sudah mengangkatnya dari jalan-jalan kotor Rukongai.

Nii-sama yang memberinya rumah.

Nii-sama yang menjadikannya seseorang dengan status bangsawan.

Nii-sama yang memberinya perlindungan.

Nii-sama yang pernah mencintai kakaknya.

Nii-sama yang berkali-kali menolongnya dari kematian.

Nii-sama yang sekarang sedang memeluknya.

Nii-sama yang sedang memohon cintanya.

Apakah pantas ia menolak Nii-sama?

Apakah pantas ia mengecewakan hatinya?

Apakah pantas ia menghancurkan cinta yang baru saja mekar di hati pria itu?

Apakah pantas ia mengharapkan cinta yang lebih baik lagi selain cinta Nii-sama padanya?

Rukia terisak lebih dalam lagi.

Tidak. Ia tidak pantas mengecewakan harapan yang telah dititipkan Nii-sama padanya. Nii-sama adalah penolongnya. Tanpa Nii-sama, ia tidak tahu akan jadi apa dirinya sekarang. Mungkin masih jadi seorang gembel yang mengais-ais makan di tempat sampah atau malah sudah mati membusuk karena kelaparan. Ia hanya harus berkorban sedikit. Ia hanya harus mengatakan ya. Itu mudah saja kan, Rukia? Ia hanya harus melupakan pemuda yang diam-diam dicintainya. Yang terakhir itulah yang tidak mudah.

Lalu saat Byakuya mengangkat dagunya dengan perlahan, ia berkata lirih dengan hati yang perih.

"Ya, Nii-sama."

Byakuya tersenyum lebar. Senyuman terlebar Byakuya yang pernah dilihat Rukia dalam hidupnya, dan kemudian pria itu kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang damai sepanjang malam.

**End of flashback**

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Di sinilah ia sekarang. Di hari-hari sibuk menjelang pernikahannya. Byakuya seakan tidak mau menunggu lama. Ia langsung menghadap Soutaicho Yamamoto Genryusai untuk memohon restunya. Rapat besar seluruh Captain dan Vice Captain Gotei 13 hari berikutnya, Byakuya mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya. Rukia masih ingat wajah-wajah shock seluruh petinggi Gotei 13 mendengar pengumuman Byakuya. Mereka seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan diucapkan dengan tegas oleh Kuchiki Byakuya.

**flashback**

"Aku akan menikahi Rukia sesegera mungkin. Mohon dukungan kalian semua," ujar Byakuya sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat.

Ukitake tertawa lebar, "Tidak menunggu lama rupanya kau, Kuchiki."

Soifon meski sangat kaget tapi tersenyum senang.

Unohana Retsu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan fukuitaichounya, Isane Kotetsu.

Kyoraku bersiul dan langsung melayangkan pandangan menggoda kearah Byakuya, sementara fukutaichonya, Ise Nanao langsung mencatat rencana pernikahan Kuchiki Byakuya di personal notenya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak menampakkan perubahan di wajahnya yang cuek. Sikap Matsumoto Rangiku yang berlebihan sudah lebih representatif mewakili ucapan selamat divisi 10.

"Wow... Kuchiki taicho, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku bahwa kau ternyata menyukai Rukia dan mau menikahinya," goda Matsumoto,"Apalagi selama ini kupikir Kurosaki kun yang dekat dengan Rukia, jadi kupikir kalau Rukia akan menikah pasti dengan anak itu," ucapnya terus terang.

Mendadak keadaan berubah hening mendengar seloroh Matsumoto. Semua mata tertuju pada wajah Rukia yang mendadak menegang. Sesungguhnya bukan cuma Matsumoto yang berpikir begitu, hanya saja Matsumoto yang cukup nekad mengatakannya. Yah, semua orang di Seireitei juga tahu bagaimana Matsumoto itu. Blak-blakan dan seenaknya.

Hitsugaya melemparkan pandangan menusuk 'Shut your mouth' ke arah Matsumoto," Jaga ucapanmu, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto tersenyum polos dan dengan santai mencubit pipi Hitsugaya dengan genit,"Ahhh..taicho, aku kan cuma bilang yang aku pikir. Toh tetap saja Rukia chan akan menjadi menikah dengan kakaknya eh.. Kuchiki taicho."

Alih-alih membela diri, ucapan Matsumoto malah membuat wajah Rukia tambah merah. Byakuya yang menggenggam tangan Rukia merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu menurun. Ada sesuatu dari perkataan Matsumoto yang membuat Rukia begini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di rapat petinggi Gotei 13, Byakuya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rapat dan menegaskan bahwa pernikahan akan digelar 10 hari dari hari ini dan untuk itu ia mohon bantuan dari divisi-divisi lain untuk mempersiapkannya. Setelah itu ia setengah menyeret Rukia yang tertunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

**End of flasback**

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu bergetar sesaat. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Matsumoto Rangiku secara asal benar-benar mengusik ketenangannya. Apakah itu yang dilihat Matsumoto dari hubungannya dan Ichigo? Apakah Matsumoto benar-benar bisa melihat bentuk hubungan antara dirinya dan Ichigo yang sesungguhnya? Tapi apa benar ada cinta antara dia dan Ichigo? Ichigo yang dia kenal tidak pernah berkata apa-apa soal perasaannya. Ichigo tetap seperti Ichigo yang dia kenal saat pertama ia bertemu dengannya: Ichigo yang galak, Ichigo yang sering membentaknya, Ichigo yang pemberani, Ichigo yang nekad, Ichigo yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk teman-temannya, tapi tidak ada secuil pun tanda bahwa Ichigo memiliki perasaan sentimentil terhadapnya. Lalu darimana Matsumoto bisa melihatnya?

Untuk itulah saat ini ia menyelinap keluar dari Kuchiki Mansion untuk menemui Matsumoto. Ia harus bicara. Mungkin ada hal yang bisa dilihat Matsumoto, tapi tidak dilihatnya.

Rukia tersentak saat dilihatnya sesosok tinggi menghadang jalannya. Sosok itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from author: sesuai permintaan Readers semua..ini aku update secepetnya hehehehhe..**

**Sarsawaray20, Riztichimaru, Girlinlightblue, Zheone Quin,Aya-Na-Rifai, Kuroi No Yuki, Ruki chan pippy: **_**makasih mau kasih review **____** review kalian semua selalu kuharapkan setiap waktu, mohon bersabar ya nunggu endingnya. Aku masih terus dengerin lagu2 yang penuh dengan kesedihan biar dapet feelnya. Sekali lagi domo arigatou!**_

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

**WHAT IS ACCLAIMED?**

**Seireitei. Jalan menuju Divisi 10.**

Rukia tersentak saat dilihatnya sesosok tinggi menghadang jalannya. Sosok itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"RENJI?"

Di depannya Abarai Renji menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Mata berkilat menakutkan. Belum pernah Rukia melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan semenakutkan itu. Ia seakan tidak mengenali bahwa itu Renji. Sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar karena aura kemarahan yang dipancarkan Renji dari reiatsunya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, teganya kau melakukan ini padaku!"

Renji mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rukia yakin sekali jika saat ini Renji bertarung, ia pasti akan menang mudah karena kekuatannya berlipat ganda karena marah. Marah? Kenapa Renji marah padanya?

"Renji, aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu tapi aku yakin kita bisa bicara baik-baik," ucap Rukia berusaha menenangkan Renji.

Renji mendengus. Terlihat ia berusaha menyeimbangkan kemarahannya dan hatinya. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak datang ke pertemuan Taicho dan fukutaicho satu kali saja, dan mereka bilang kau mau menikah! Cuma satu kali saja aku tidak datang Rukia, cuma satu kali selama aku menjadi Fukutaicho dan kau sudah membuatku jadi orang paling bodoh di Soul Society!"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Renji sahabatnya dari kecil, wajar kalau ia tersinggung jadi orang yang terakhir tahu tentang rencana pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Tenang Renji... kita kan bisa bicara baik-baik."

"Bicara baik-baik? Kau lupa kita sudah pernah bicara, Rukia?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sorot mata Renji yang tadi begitu tajam mendadak melemah.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bagaimana perasaanmu padaku kan?"

"Perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ya, Baka. Aku pernah tanyakan status hubungan kita. Ingat, terakhir aku menjengukmu di Kuchiki Mansion."

Pelan-pelan Rukia tersadar. Ya, Renji pernah mengatakan hal aneh tentang bagaimana perasaan Rukia terhadapnya. Bagaimana ia ingin dilihat sebagai laki-laki oleh Rukia. Apa itu maksud Renji tentang pernyataan perasaannya.

"Aku ingat," kata Rukia sangat lirih,"Tapi kenapa kau marah sekarang?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau mau menikah, Baka! Dan kau sudah membuatku seperti pungguk merindukan bulan! Aku selalu menunggumu di sisimu bertahun-tahun dan apa yang aku dapat sekarang?"

Renji melemparkan sesuatu ke hadapan Rukia. Selembar kertas.

"Yang aku dapatkan adalah undangan pernikahanmu dengan kakakmu. Dengan kakakmu, Rukia!"

Aura kemarahan yang awalnya terasa dari tubuh Renji berubah dengan drastis. Melemah. Keputusasaan.

Renji tertunduk. Bergantian menatap undangan pernikahan di tanah dan wajah Rukia yang pucat pasi.

"Pertama kali aku kehilanganmu adalah saat Kuchiki Byakuya mengambilmu sebagai adik angkat. Aku terduduk sendiri di jalanan di Rukongai, Rukia. Menangisi nasibku sebagai anak. Tapi Tuhan tidak sekejam itu padaku. Aku diangkat sebagai shinigami dan bisa bertemu denganmu. Bisa hidup di satu awan yang sama denganmu di Seireitei ini. Bisa belajar di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Bisa melihatmu."

Renji menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan ungkapan hati yang sudah sejak lama ditahannya di dalam dada.

"Aku kehilanganmu yang kedua kali saat aku melihatmu melindungi Kurosaki Ichigo dari amukan kakakmu yang karena malu ingin mengirimmu langsung ke tiang eksekusi. Tapi aku bisa bertahan, karena kupikir dengan kembalinya dirimu ke Seireitei aku bisa berbuat sesuatu, membujuk kakakmu yang berhati dingin itu misalnya, atau memohon pada Soutaicho. Aku ingin jadi orang yang menyelamatkanmu. Ingin jadi pria-MU."

Rukia merasa perlahan airmatanya meleleh di pipinya.

"Aku gagal. Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu, tapi si rambut orange itu! Dan sekarang... saat aku yakin tidak ada Kurosaki yang menghalangi kesempatanku untuk mendapatkanmu, Kuchiki taicho yang harusnya melindungimu sebagai seorang kakak, malah menyebar undangan pernikahannya denganmu. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, Rukia?"

Rukia terisak.

"Aku memang cuma seorang shinigami yang diangkat dari Rukongai, cuma seorang anak jalanan, tapi aku berhak mencintaimu."

Isakan Rukia terdengar semakin keras, tapi Renji belum selesai.

"Tadinya kupikir Kurosaki Ichigo yang akan merebutmu dariku, tapi aku salah. Ternyata bangsawan Kuchiki Byakuya yang terhormat, taicho-ku sendiri, yang merebutmu dariku, Rukia. God sake.....dia kakakmu!" teriak Renji penuh dengan keputusasaan yang dalam.

"Cukup, Abarai Renji."

Renji terkejut. Di belakangnya seorang pria berambut putih dengan haori captain dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku sedang bicara dengan Rukia."

"Rukia sudah cukup bicara banyak denganmu."

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai."

"Abarai Renji, Kuchiki sudah selesai bicara."

"Belum. Ia belum bicara apapun!"

"Cukup, Renji."

"Tidak! Aku mencintai Rukia dan aku belum selesai dengannya."

"Abarai Renji!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Hitsugaya!"

"Mundur atau hyourinmaru yang akan membuatmu mundur," tukas Hitsugaya dingin.

"Hitsugaya taicho..."

"Hyourinmaru tidak akan segan-segan terhadap Zabimaru, Renji."

Renji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak mau bertarung dengan siapapun. Jika ia memaksakan kehendaknya, kecil kemungkinan Zabimaru akan menang mudah melawan Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya, bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang Captain. Ia mendengus dan menatap Rukia lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Jangan benci aku."

Kemudian ia langsung melompat, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Matsumoto yang sejak tadi diam, langsung berlari ke arah Rukia. Direngkuhnya gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengerti apa yang Rukia rasakan. Tangisan gadis itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kesedihan dan kebingungan.

"Mari kita bicara di dalam, Rukia," bisik Matsumoto.

**Kantor Divisi 10. Ruangan kerja captain.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro duduk dalam diam di kursinya. Di depannya duduk Rukia yang sedang menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Rukia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi bekas-bekas tangisan masih tertera jelas di matanya. Mata yang terlihat sangat lelah. Matsumoto menatap gadis itu di sampingnya.

"Teh itu membuatmu lebih baik kan Rukia?" tegur Matsumoto.

Rukia mengangguk. Diletakkannya cangkir kosong di atas meja,"Terima kasih, Rangiku."

"Jadi... drama apa yang aku lihat tadi?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan pelan.

Matsumoto spontan melempar pandangan aneh ke arah Hitsugaya. Dasar tidak sensitif, tukasnya dalam hati. Laki-laki!

"Taicho! Kau memang tidak pandai menghadapi wanita," protes Matsumoto. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis pada Rukia, mencoba membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini pasti tidak enak, Rukia. Aku dan Hitsugaya Taicho mendengar semua perkataan Renji. Kami tidak berniat begitu sih, tapi suara anak babon itu sangat keras. Untung saja di sini hanya ada kami, seluruh anggota divisi 10 sedang dikirim Taicho ke alun-alun kota, membantu persiapan pernikahanmu. Coba kalau mereka mendengar, pasti gosip akan cepat tersebar dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi pastilah Kuchiki Taicho siap menebas kepala Renji dengan senbonzakura," Matsumoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anak itu memang kadang-kadang kurang berpikir panjang," desah Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto langsung ingin menyahut bahwa sebenarnya Hitsugaya Taicho juga masih terlihat anak kecil di matanya, tapi cepat-cepat diurungkannya niatnya itu. Ia tidak mau mood captainnya ikut-ikutan jelek seperti Rukia saat ini.

"Jadi..."

"Rangiku san, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Itu sebabnya aku kemari," Rukia melirik sekilas ke arah Hitsugaya. Matsumoto menyadari bahwa sepertinya Rukia kurang nyaman dengan keberadaan Hitsugaya, mungkin karena Hitsugaya captain juga sama seperti Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Shiro chan bisa mengerti keadaanmu," ujar Matsumoto dengan cepat.

"What? Matsumoto! Jangan pernah panggil aku Shiro Chan!" Wajah Hitsugaya memerah karena kesal.

Rukia tersenyum. Ya, Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto adalah satu dari sedikit pasangan Taicho dan Fukutaicho yang hubungannya sangat akrab. Tidak terlihat seperti atasan dan bawahan. Lebih seperti sahabat. Lebih seperti adik-kakak: Matsumoto adiknya dan Hitsugaya kakaknya. Rukia tertawa dalam hatinya. Ada juga hal yang bisa menghibur hatinya. Sedikit.

"Baiklah. Ini tentang perkataanmu di rapat Taicho dan Fukutaicho tempo hari. Soal aku dan... Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Rukia perlahan, seakan takut salah menyebut nama itu.

Wajah Matsumoto mendadak serius,"Aku minta maaf kalau itu menyinggungmu, Rukia chan. Tolong jangan masukkan ke dalam hati."

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Maksudmu?"

Rukia mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah Hitsugaya yang tetap dingin seperti biasa. Mencari perubahan di wajah Hitsugaya. Ia takut Hitsugaya akan mengatakan apa yang ia tanyakan pada Byakuya.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan campuri permasalahanmu dan Kuchiki taicho," sahut Hitsugaya seakan bisa membaca makna di balik tatapan Rukia.

"Waktu kau bilang, kau tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Nii-sama, kau kira seandainya aku menikah pastinya dengan Ichigo. Apa maksudmu? Maksudku... dari mana kau punya pikiran seperti itu tentang aku dan Ichigo? Tidak ada hubungan antara aku dan Ichigo. Aku hanya perlu tahu mengapa kau bisa berpendapat begitu?"

Suasana hening sejenak, lalu suara sensual Matsumoto terdengar. Pelan tapi pasti.

"Ya Tuhan, Rukia... bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat cinta di antara kalian? Sungguh dirimu tidak sensitif," Matsumoto terkikih pelan.

Hitsugaya pun tertawa,"Aku dan Matsumoto pernah tinggal di Karakura, Rukia. Cuma orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat cinta di antara kalian."

Rukia langsung merasa jiwanya lepas dari tubuhnya.

Ia sudah buta selama ini.

Ia dan Ichigo.

**End of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note dari Author:**

**Ohayou...berjumpa lagi dengan diriku hehehehhe... aku masih semangat update nih, padahal buanyaaakkkk tugas menunggu. Memang Author dodol ini, lebih suka nulis fanfic daripada ngurusin kerjaan*semoga bos ga lihat*dibankai sm bos!***

**girlinlightblue, aya-na-rifai, riztichimaru, zheone quin, so chand...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MOST OF THE TIMES. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Chapter 7

**WHAT IS BROKENHEARTED?**

**Karakura. Rumah Ichigo.**

Kurosaki Ichigo berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan yang limbung. Sudah berhari-hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, makan tak enak, bicara pun malas. Hati dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama. Rukia.

Ia pingsan di toko Urahara. Urahara dan Sado yang menolongnya. Saat ia bangun, yang ia lihat adalah wajah Urahara yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan Sado yang terlihat sangat prihatin. Tapi mereka seakan menghargai perasaannya saat ini dan tidak berkata apapun mengenai pingsannya Ichigo.

Dan sekarang, ia di kamarnya. Terbaring. Tidak sakit. Tidak lemah. Hanya rasanya ia kehilangan sesuatu. Semangatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Rukia mau menikah dengan Byakuya? Mereka kan adik kakak. Well, adik dan kakak angkat, tapi seseorang tidak akan mengangkat adik kalau kelak dia ingin menikahinya kan? Tapi kenapa ini terjadi? Apa yang terjadi antara mereka, sampai-sampai Rukia—Rukia yang cuma tahu mencintai Chappy—mau menikah? Ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia cari tahu kan?

Tapi apa peduliku... jika Rukia mau menikahi Byakuya, itu pasti karena ia mencintainya kan? Pasti. Untuk apa seorang gadis seperti Rukia mau menikah jika bukan karena cinta? Tapi itu kan Byakuya. Everything doesn't seem make sense for him. Kenapa tidak dengan laki-laki lain? Hisagi mungkin, atau Renji, atau Kira, atau Hitsugaya...

Atau dirinya... Ichigo?

Ichigo menelan ludah. Kenapa Rukia tidak menikah dengan dirinya saja? Kalau ia ingin sekali menikah, kenapa tidak dengan dirinya saja? Toh ia sangat menyukai Rukia. Amat sangat menyukai Rukia.

Tapi apa Rukia tahu?

Ichigo bangkit dari ranjang. Apa Rukia tahu?

Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Ia harus memberitahunya.

Tapi apa ia bisa?

**Seireitei. Kuchiki Mansion.**

Rukia berbaring di atas futon. Sudah berjam-jam ia menangis. Ia menangis mengingat semua perkataan Renji padanya. Semua muntahan perasaan Renji padanya. Ia menangis mengingat keputusasaan yang tergambar di wajah sahabatnya itu—sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi antara ia dan Renji? Renji sahabat terbaiknya. Bagaimana mungkin Renji mencintainya?

Rukia menangis karena ia mengingat kata-kata Matsumoto Rangiku dan Hitsugaya Taicho tentang hubungan antara dirinya dan Ichigo. '_Cuma orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat cinta di antara kalian'._ Apa ia sebuta itu selama ini?

Perlahan wajah Ichigo dengan kerutan khas di wajahnya terpapar jelas di pelupuk matanya.

'_Yo Rukia!"_

'_Midget'_

'_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Jangan mencariku lagi Ichigo!'_

'_Jangan bilang aku untuk lari. Itu sangat mengganggu. Sekali lagi...aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rukia.'_

'_Baka.'_

Suara Ichigo terdengar sahut-menyahut di kepalanya. Tanpa henti. Rukia merasa takjub betapa ia mengingat banyak sekali kata-kata yang diucapkan Ichigo tanpa ia sadari. Rukia tersenyum tipis. Banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan Ichigo. Sekolah, pertempuran, hollow, jus kotak, tinggal di lemari Ichigo, keluarga Ichigo, teman-teman di Karakura High School, perpisahannya dengan Ichigo, penyelamatan Ichigo terhadap dirinya, winter war...Banyak sekali. Kecuali cinta.

Semuanya yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di Soul Society, ia dapatkan dari Ichigo. Kecuali cinta.

Ichigo tidak pernah menyebut apa-apa soal cinta.

Lalu kenapa Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya bilang secara tidak langsung, mereka melihat cinta di antaranya?

Ia yang buta?

Atau mereka yang bodoh?

Mereka mengatakan cinta seakan-akan mereka pernah merasakan apa itu cinta?

Hell no!

They don't even know what it is love!

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Rukia tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Rukia..." Suara khas Byakuya menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Setengah melompat ia bangkit dari futonnya dan membukakan pintu untuk pria itu.

Byakuya berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan haori captain dan hakama hitamnya lagi, dan mengenakan hakama putih sebagai gantinya. Sungguh kontras dengan rambut hitam dan matanya yang abu-abu. Ia berdiri dengan anggunnya. Senyuman tipis yang indah terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Nii-sama..."

"Boleh aku masuk ke kamarmu, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeser tempatnya berdiri, mempersilakan pria yang segera akan menjadi suaminya itu masuk. Saat Byakuya masuk, semilir angin membawa aroma tubuh pria itu menggelitik hidung Rukia. Aroma cendana. Misterius dan sangat kelaki-lakian.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Byakuya lirih.

Rukia menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa tidur dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti otaknya?

Byakuya melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia langsung menandai bekas-bekas tangisan di kedua sudut mata Rukia. Hatinya berdegup lebih kencang—kenapa Rukia menangis?

"Kau habis menangis?"

Rukia tertunduk. Speechless.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku. Akan kuhabisi saat ini juga. Untukmu."

Rukia terperangah dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidk Nii-sama...bukan begitu. Tidak ada yang menggangguku. Kalaupun ada, tidak usah Nii-sama repot-repot, aku bisa menggunakan zanpakuto-ku dengan sangat baik...tapi sungguh tidak ada orang jahat yang menggangguku, atau apapun, atau siapapun," jawab Rukia terbata-bata. Jangan sampai Nii-sama menghabisi siapapun karena dirinya, Rukia membatin.

Byakuya melihat wajah Rukia yang mendadak ketakutan dan hampir tertawa karenanya. Ia menikmati perubahan wajah gadis itu. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Sungguh cantik.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Byakuya tetap bertanya dengan dingin. Ia harus menjaga nada suaranya—tidak mau terdengar sangat ingin tahu.

Rukia melemparkan pandangan putus asa ke arah Byakuya. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau Renji baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya? Mana mungkin dia bilang bahwa ia ingin sekali bertemu Ichigo dan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting? Itu sama saja memulai pertarungan di antara mereka.

"Aku...aku…aku hanya lelah Nii-sama," ujarnya,"Persiapan ini semua…rasanya tidak ada habis-habisnya."

Byakuya tertegun. Ya, memang persiapan ini tidak mudah. Dekorasi, bunga, undangan, makanan, tamu, baju pengantin, dan masih banyak tetek bengek lain yang semuanya harus dikerjakan satu-persatu. Meskipun Soutaicho sudah memerintahkan divisi-divisi lain membantu, tetap saja semua harus dicek olehnya. Juga oleh Rukia.

"Melelahkan ya…"

Rukia mengangguk. _This whole wedding thing is too much for her._

Byakuya perlahan meraih tangan mungil Rukia ke dalam genggamannya. Tangan itu begitu mungil dan terlihat ringkih. Tidak. Tangan-tangan mungil Rukia tidak seringkih itu. Tangannya mampu mengayun zanpakuto dengan sangat baik. Tangan yang mungil ini sangat kuat. Tangan yang kelak akan mengurusnya.

"Saat ini semua sudah selesai, kau tidak akan lelah lagi. Aku akan urus semuanya untukmu. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Hanya 3 hari lagi," bisik pria tampan bermata abu-abu itu.

Rukia mendengar nada menenangkan dalam suara Byakuya. Suara yang biasanya selalu terdengar acuh dan dingin itu selama bertahun-tahun itu sekarang sudah berubah. Suara itu menghangat. Memberi efek yang dalam bagi dirinya.

"Nii-sama..."

Byakuya menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan lembut, membimbing pemilik wajah mungil itu untuk menatapnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan. Wajah Rukia memerah. Tak pernah ia berada sedekat ini dengan laki-laki, kecuali dengan Byakuya. After all, Byakuya adalah laki-laki pertama yang menciumnya.

"Kau cantik sekali."

Rukia langsung ingin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, tapi Byakuya menahannya.

"Tak pernah sekalipun setelah Hisana, aku melihat kecantikan seorang gadis di luar sana. Selain aku melihatmu," tuturnya lembut.

"Memang selalu hanya dirimu."

Rasa haru menyelimuti hati Rukia. Tak pernah ia mendengar seorang laki-laki menyebutnya cantik. Pendek, selalu. Bodoh, sering. Menyebalkan, kadang-kadang. Hampir semuanya Ichigo yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ichigo. Duh kenapa sih nama itu selalu hadir tiap ia dan Nii-sama sedang dalam suasana seperti ini, ujarnya membatin.

Byakuya menyentuh bibir mungil Rukia—menelusuri tiap lekuk nya dengan jarinya yang panjang. Mencari tahu di mana bibir itu menyembunyikan pesonanya. Meski pesonanya sudah terlihat, tapi Byakuya setengah yakin bibir mungil itu masih menyembunyikan pesonanya yang lain. Pesona yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu untuk ia rasakan. Sekali lagi.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Rukia. Harus menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Perlahan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Rukia. Dingin, lembut dan manis. Bibir pria yang sudah sangat lama kesepian dan mendamba cinta itu perlahan menemukan pelabuhannya. Ia mencium gadis itu dengan lembut, menjelajah tiap lekukannya dengan lidahnya, dengan sangat lembut, karena ia tidak mau merusak kelembutan gadis itu dengan sikapnya yang terburu-buru. After all, dia seorang bangsawan Kuchiki. Ia tahu bagaimana bersikap sebagai laki-laki.

Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Rukia. Ia berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Membuat gadis itu merasa terlindungi di dekatnya. Membuat gadis itu tahu bahwa pria yang selalu dipanggilnya Nii-sama itu seorang laki-laki sejati. Laki-laki yang merindukan kehangatan seorang wanita. Bukan sekedar seorang wanita, tapi seorang wanita yang ia cintai.

"Aku bukan Nii-sama mu lagi, Rukia. Aku adalah laki-laki milikmu," ujarnya lirih di telinga gadis yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar itu.

Tubuh mereka sudah sangat dekat. Mata bertemu mata. Bibir bertemu bibir. Kulit bertemu kulit. Hanya tinggal hakama dan yukata saja yang menjadi penghalangnya. Waktu seakan milik mereka, hanya tinggal menunggu penghalang itu terenggut saja.

Rukia menunggu.

Ia tidak mau membuka mata.

Ia takut.

Ia takut, jika ia membuka mata, ia akan melihat pria tampan itu dan akan takluk oleh pesonanya.

Ia takut, jika ia membuka mata, bayangan Ichigo akan sirna pula dari pelupuk matanya.

Bayangan Ichigo adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Ichigo untuknya.

Tanpa ada kata cinta dari Ichigo, bayangan pemuda itu adalah miliknya satu-satunya.

Rukia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan bayangan pemuda itu.

Satu detik. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Terdengar deheman Byakuya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka mata dan menemukan pria itu sudah berdiri menjauh dari dirinya dengan wajah merona merah.

"Lebih baik menunggu 3 hari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-sama..."

"3 hari tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan menunggumu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun toh."

Rukia tersenyum jengah. Byakuya tidak henti-hentinya menyanjung hatinya. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain karena malu.

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, berniat meninggalkan kamar Rukia. Ia khawatir jika masih berada di kamar itu, pertahanannya sebagai laki-laki akan goyah. Ia toh seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak mau memetik bunga yang sedang mekar tanpa izin.

"Aku akan menginap di kantor divisi 6 sampai hari pernikahan kita. Aku sudah minta penjagaanmu diperketat, jadi akan ada orang-orang dari Divisi 11 yang menjaga rumah ini. Hinamori Momo dan Matsumoto Rangiku akan membantumu di hari pernikahan, juga Abarai Renji."

"Baik Nii-sama."

Byakuya menoleh sesaat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Rukia.

"Sampai ketemu di pernikahan...Cintaku."

Hati Rukia rasanya mencelos setelah Byakuya meninggalkannya. Semuanya terlalu cepat baginya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Harus merasakan apa. Harus mengatakan apa. Menikah dengan Nii-sama, adalah hal yang jauh di luar prediksinya.

Sementara itu di luar kamarnya. Sesosok tinggi menyaksikan semua yang terjadi dari jendela kamar Rukia yang terbuka setengah, sekarang berdiri dengan hati hancur.

Abarai Renji merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di dadanya.

Ia baru tahu ini rasanya patah hati.

Sungguh tidak bisa disamakan dengan sakit gigi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from author:**

**Makasih banyak buat****girlinlightblue, riztichimaru, zheone quin, so chand, sarsawaray20, kuroi no yuki, ruki chan epta gay yang tetap setia. Emang berasa aneh ya pairing Ichiruki, tapi ampe chapter 7 belum ada. Oleh sebab itu di chapter 8 ini...silakan dibaca hehehehehe..**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Chapter 8

**WHAT IS FIGHT FOR YOUR LOVE?**

**Seireitei. Hari H pernikahan Kuchiki Byakuya dan Rukia.**

Pagi itu udara sangat cerah. Tidak panas, tidak juga dingin. Cuaca benar-benar mendukung perhelatan akbar yang sudah puluhan tahun tidak pernah digelar di Seireitei. Pesta pernikahan. Dan ini bukan sebuah pernikahan biasa, ini adalah pernikahan bangsawan terhormat Kuchiki Byakuya, keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Kuchiki yang selama ribuan tahun adalah keluarga bangsawan terhormat di Seireitei.

Acara hari itu melibatkan seluruh shinigami yang ada di Divisi 13, terutama taicho dan fukutaicho. Mereka sangat bersemangat menyongsong pernikahan ini, karena rekan mereka sendiri yang akan menikah—Kuchiki Byakuya captain dari Divisi 6 dan Kuchiki Rukia dari Divisi 13. Tidak semua orang pernah melihat upacara pernikahan dan sungguh kesempatan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya mereka bisa menyaksikannya.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan di aula Gotei 13. Altar besar ditempatkan di salah satu sudut aula yang menghadap langsung ke pintu Divisi 1, divisi yang kantornya paling besar dan paling disegani. Di tengah-tengah aula ditempatkan ratusan kursi untuk para tamu. Di sisi kanan dan deretan kursi tersebut ditempatkan tembok-tembok penyekat yang dihiasi oleh beragam bunga aneka warna. Indah sekali. Bunga-bunga tersebut didatangkan langsung dari Tokyo—tentunya dengan bantuan alat dari Urahara Kisuke. Nama itu punya peran yang besar dalam dekorasi pernikahan ini. Tentunya dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit pula---yah, ini kan pernikahan seorang Kuchiki, tidak mungkin tidak melibatkan uang banyak.

Tidak boleh ada yang memakai baju shinigami, itu peraturan pertama dalam undangan. Nanao Ise dan Hisagi Shuuhei, keduanya pengurus Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita dan Asosiasi Shinigami Pria adalah yang diminta Byakuya mengurus undangan dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan protokoler. Sepertinya Byakuya percaya mereka cukup kompeten dalam hal-hal administratif.

Urusan hidangan dipercayakan pada divisi 13. Ukitake Jushiro sebagai captain punya selera yang baik soal makanan sehat, karena semua orang juga tahu kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang stabil membuatnya memilih makanan yang sehat. Akan tetapi, untuk makanan yang enak-enak Byakuya mempercayakan Yoruichi Shihoin yang mengurusnya. Yoruichi kan sering bolak-balik dunia dan Soul Society, dia pasti tahu banyak soal makanan enak. Urusan minuman dipercayakan pada Kiba Izuru dan Matsumoto Rangiku yang sudah sangat terkenal sebagai tukang minum di Gotei 13. Siapa sih yang paling tahu soal minuman enak, kalau bukan orang yang tiap malam bolak-balik hangover? Acara makan-makan akan dipusatkan di kantor Divisi 6 setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Menunya masih rahasia, tapi selentingan kabar menyebutkan bahwa makanan-makanan yang disediakan adalah makanan terenak dan paling berkualitas di kelasnya. Hampir semua orang ngiler mendengarnya.

Keamanan khusus diserahkan pada Divisi 11. Tentunya dengan Zaraki Kenpachi, Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa dan anggota Divisi 11 lainnya sudah lebih dari cukup menjaga keamanan acara dari awal sampai akhir acara. Lagipula, sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan keamanan apapun. Soul Society adalah tempat yang sangat aman. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu pernikahan yang sakral itu.

Peraturan pertama dalam pernikahan soal kostum disambut baik oleh para tamu. Terbukti warna yang mendominasi bukan lagi warna hitam dan putih, warna khas shinigami. Warna-warna cerah tampak mendominasi dan bentuk pakaiannya pun tidak melulu kimono. Beberapa orang shinigami bahkan nekad memesan gaun dan jas dari butik di Karakura, tentunya dengan bantuan Urahara Kisuke. Yah, menyedot isi kantong sih tapi pernikahan kan bukan sesuatu yang terjadi 50 tahun sekali di Soul Society.

Matsumoto Rangiku terlihat sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan mengenakan gaun manusia berpotongan leher rendah yang menampakkan 'kelebihannya'. Gaun berwarna merah itu sukses membuatnya menjadi sosok yang paling mencolok pagi hari itu. Di sampingnya ada Hisagi Shuuhei dalam balutan jas resmi. Hisagi terlihat sangat bangga bahwa hari itu ia berhasil mengajak Matsumoto menemaninya di pesta, sementara Matsumoto diam-diam merasa bangga bahwa ia bisa membuat Hisagi mau mengenakan jas manusia. Tidak mudah membujuknya, tetapi manis sekali hasilnya. Hisagi terlihat amat tampan. Dalam hatinya, Matsumoto berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia punya kesempatan melupakan Gin Ichimaru, mungkin dengan bantuan Hisagi.

Hitsugaya Toshiro mengenakan pakaian yang santai, meski tetap formal. Ia sudah pernah ditugaskan di dunia manusia, jadi tidak sulit baginya memilih baju apa yang akan dia kenakan—setelan jas putih seputih rambutnya. Hinamori Momo berdiri di bagian penerimaan tamu dengan gaun biru yang manis sekali melekat di tubuhnya. Berdiri di sampingnya Nanao Ise dengan gaun merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari sosoknya yang biasanya super serius.

Peraturan kedua dalam pernikahan ini adalah tidak boleh ada tamu yang membawa zanpakuto. Agak aneh sebenarnya dan hampir semua panitia pernikahan setengah menentang, tapi ini permintaan khusus Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia ingin pernikahannya tenang dan khidmat. Kehadiran zanpakuto di antara mereka hanya akan merusak moment khidmat itu. Jadilah hanya bagian keamanan dari Divisi 11 saja yang diperbolehkan membawa zanpakuto, meski mereka hampir seratus persen yakin itu tidak berguna.

Di deretan tamu terdepan terlihat captain-captain dari seluruh Divisi. Hampir semuanya terlihat mengenakan pakaian manusia, baik jas maupun gaun. Hampir dipastikan Urahara Kisuke menangguk untung yang tidak sedikit dari pernikahan itu. Bagaimanapun juga Urahara kan seseorang dengan teknologi dan otak bisnis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lonceng.

Pernikahan akan dimulai.

Dari arah belakang tamu—di atas hamparan karpet merah, pasangan pengantin yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan keluar dari ruangan. Semua tamu terkesiap. Terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Kuchiki Rukia berdiri dengan anggunnya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut shiromuku—kimono putih—yang sangat indah dan menyapu lantai. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas dan meski tidak terlihat, pastinya dihiasi berbagai macam tusuk yang melambangkan tingginya status sosial keluarga Kuchiki. Wajahnya yang cantik dirias putih dan bibirnya merekah sewarna mawar. Tsuno kakushi menutup sebagian wajahnya. Belum pernah Soul Society melihat pengantin secantik dan seanggun Kuchiki Rukia.

Di sampingnya berdiri dengan tegap pengantin pria, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ia mengenakan hakama dan haori hitam yang diikat oleh obi tipis berwarna putih. Kenseikan—tanda kebangsawanannya—melekat di atas rambutnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kipas putih dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia. Sungguh pas dan serasi sekali.

Para tamu berdecak kagum. Yang pria setengah berharap mereka di posisi Byakuya, dan yang wanita mengkhayalkan apa rasanya jika mereka berada di posisi Rukia.

Di belakang Rukia, captain Divisi 4, Unohana Retsu taicho mendampinginya. Shinigami andalan Divisi 4 itu mengenakan kimono hijau yang membuatnya terlihat anggun. Sementara di sampingnya, berdiri Ukitake Jushiro—juga dengan hakama dan haori hitam—berperan sebagai pendamping Byakuya. Ia merasa berkewajiban menyerahkan Rukia, bawahan kesayangannya ke pada suaminya langsung dan mengantarnya ke altar.

Perlahan iringan pengantin berjalan menuju altar, di mana seorang pendeta menunggu untuk meresmikan ikatan pernikahan suci di antara kedua pengantin.

Rukia tertunduk. Telah tiba hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Hari di mana ia menjadi istri dari kakak angkatnya. Hari di mana ia tidak akan sendirian lagi dalam mengarungi bahtera kehidupannya di Soul Society. Hari di mana ia harus melupakan pemuda yang dicintainya, Kurosaki Ichigo selama-lamanya dan menyerahkan kesetiaannya pada Byakuya.

Hatinya ingin menangis.

Tapi otaknya bilang, _jangan menangis Baka._

_Lupakan Ichigo._

_Jika ia memang mencintaimu, ia pasti sudah mengatakannya._

_Lihat dirimu, Nii-sama yang mencintaimu._

_Bukan si Rambut jeruk pemarah itu._

Susah payah Rukia melawan keinginan hatinya yang ingin menangis. Diliriknya tamu-tamu yang menatap dirinya dan Byakuya dengan takjub. _Kalian sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku_, bisik hatinya.

Seakan mengerti ketidaknyamanan Rukia, Byakuya menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat lagi. Ia berbisik sangat lirih,"Jangan khawatir."

Iringan pengantin itu sampai di depan altar. Lagu tradisional kiyari mengalun dengan lembut menghantarkan kedua pengantin menghadap pendeta. Pendeta yang usianya terlihat sudah ratusan tahun shinigami itu tersenyum dengan bijak.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, apakah kau siap menikahi Kuchiki Rukia, saat ini juga, di tempat ini juga dan di depan semua saksi ini juga?"

Byakuya tersenyum, melirik Rukia sekilas dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Ya."

Pendeta itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang masih tertunduk.

"Kuchiki Rukia, apakah kau siap menikahi Kuchiki Byakuya, saat ini juga, di tempat ini juga dan di depan semua saksi ini juga?"

Rukia tersentak. Ia terdiam.

Ia tahu semua orang menunggu jawabannya.

Ia tahu Nii-sama menunggu jawabannya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pendeta itu.

Tiba-tiba... terdengar deru angin yang sangat kencang dan teriakan yang yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Semua orang terpana. Terkejut. Hanya seseorang dengan reiatsu yang sangat besar yang mampu menciptakan pusaran angin sebesar itu.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Deru angin itu berpusing di tengah-tengah aula dan suara berdebam terdengar menggema. Saat deru angin itu mereda, sesosok hitam menatap kedua pasang pengantin.

Byakuya menoleh melihat hal apa yang sudah mengganggu upacara pernikahannya.

Rukia bergetar. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

Ia kenal reiatsu-nya.

Ia kenal suaranya.

Seperti ia mengenal denyut nadinya sendiri.

Sosok itu...

Pemuda yang selalu dicintainya.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya terperangah kaget. Jelas ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut orange di depannya itu akan hadir—koreksi, pemuda itu tidak diundang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu bisa berada di di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

Kurosaki Ichigo dalam pakaian shinigaminya menatap nanar ke arah pasangan pengantin. Badannya bergetar hebat. Matanya yang sewarna musim gugur terlihat kosong. Tidak, bukannya kosong, tapi mencari-cari sesuatu. Mencari sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin dilihatnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Byakuya berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris pertanyaan Byakuya. Ia menunggu. Ia menunggu gadis dalam shiromuku putih di depannya untuk berbalik. Ia ingin melihat wajah gadis yang dirindukannya itu.

"Rukiaaaa!" teriak Ichigo,"Ini aku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Rukia dengan tubuh yang tak kalah bergetar dengan Ichigo perlahan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya.

Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihatnya.

Ia melihat pemuda yang kerap hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia melihat pemuda yang selalu berlarian di benaknya.

Ichigo.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Matanya yang nanar dan kosong perlahan menghangat.

Ia sudah menemukannya.

Ia sudah menemukannya.

Ia sudah menemukan gadis yang kerap mengisi ruang kosong di dalan hatinya.

Ia sudah menemukan satu-satunya gadis yang pernah dan akan terus ia cintai.

"Yo Rukia..."

Suaranya yang lembut menyadarkan Rukia bahwa ini bukan mimpi belaka. Ini kenyataan. Ichigo benar-benar di Soul Society. Ichigo benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Yo Ichigo," jawab Rukia dengan suara parau.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Setajam senbonzakura.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desisnya sekali lagi.

Ichigo tetap menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tidak mampu diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa apapun. Matanya sedang melepaskan rindu pada gadis itu. Tapi kemudian, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Byakuya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Rukia."

"Waktumu tidak tepat. Kau lihat kan? Kami akan menikah."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Rukia."

"Tunda saja."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus bicara sekarang."

"Kami akan menikah, Kurosaki."

"Aku harus bicara sekarang."

"Tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara dengan Rukia."

"TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI."

"Tentu. Asalkan Rukia ikut denganku."

Aula besar itu mendadak hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak, berbisik, atau bahkan mungkin bernafas. Semuanya ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Byakuya berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Ia tahu pemuda di depannya sudah nekad.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ia adalah istriku," ucap Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo mendengus,"Oh ya? Terakhir kudengar kalian belum saling mengucapkan sumpah setia, itu artinya Rukia belum menjadi istrimu, Byakuya."

"Jangan mencobaku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo kembali melayangkan pandangan ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu setengah membuka tsuno kakushi yang menutup wajahnya. Rukia terperangah akan percakapan yang dilihatnya. Sungguh, ia ingin tahu apa yang hendak disampaikan Ichigo. Ia harus tahu, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Jangan menahanku, Byakuya. Aku harus bicara dengan Rukia."

"Itu artinya kau berhadapan denganku!"

"Jangankan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, satu Soul Society ini pun akan kuhadapi. Demi Rukia."

Keheningan kembali menusuk. Tapi tidak lama, karena kemudian terdengar derap langkah yang berlari masuk ke dalam aula. Mereka adalah anggota Divisi 11 yang bertugas menjaga keamanan. Madarame Ikkaku yang memimpin mereka. Ia sedikit terkaget saat mendapati penyusup yang sudah membuat heboh itu ternyata Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang dikaguminya.

"Woi Kurosaki, ada apa ini?" teriaknya.

Ichigo segera melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa lebar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, yo Ikkaku! Aku hanya ingin menjemput gadisku saja!"

Rukia terkejut. Apa? Menjemput gadisku. Maksud Ichigo?

Ichigo kembali melayangkan matanya ke arah Rukia dan ia perlahan mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke arah Rukia.

"Yo Rukia...aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichi..go.. apa maksudmu?" jawab Rukia terbata-bata.

"Baka. Baru beberapa bulan di sini rupanya membuatmu mulai tuli ya, Rukia?" Ichigo tertawa.

Wajah Rukia memerah mendengar ucapan terakhir Ichigo.

"KAU...ICHIGO BAKA!"

"Yo Rukia... aku memang bodoh. Manusia paling bodoh seantero bumi dan langit. Mungkin di seluruh penjuru dunia ini tidak ada manusia sebodoh aku. Aku bodoh karena terlalu lama menyadari perasaanku ini.... aku..."

"JANGAN UCAPKAN, KUROSAKI!" teriak Byakuya.

Tapi apa peduli Ichigo. Ia mengarungi dimensi dan waktu, mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Hal yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia! Kau dengar itu Midget.....aku Kurosaki Ichigo mencintaimu!"

Rukia tersentak. Ia hampir saja berlari ke arah Ichigo, saat ia menyadari bahwa Byakuya menutup jalannya. Pria itu merentangkan tangannya.

"Nii-sama..."

"Kau terlambat, Kurosaki. Aku yang mencintainya."

Ichigo tetap dengan senyuman lebar menatap Byakuya dan mengerling nakal ke arah Rukia. Ia sudah melihat bahwa Rukia setengah berlari ke arahnya sebelum dihentikan Byakuya. Ia sudah cukup melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat.

"Kau salah, Byakuya. Sejak pertama ia memberikan kekuatan shinigaminya kepadaku, Rukia sudah memberikan hatinya padaku. Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untukku. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan pernah mencintaimu? Ia tidak punya hati. Aku yang memilikinya."

Anggota Divisi 13 mengelilingi Ichigo dan dan bersiap menyerangnya.

"Kau cari mati, Kurosaki!" teriak Ikkaku. Tapi tiba-tiba Byakuya mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan turut campur! Ini urusanku dengannya," tunjuknya pada Ichigo.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Pemuda ini sudah membangunkan singa yang selama ini tertidur di dalam dirinya. Tidak ada kata mundur. Ia harus mempertahankan Rukia.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Kurosaki. Aku atau kau."

Lalu ia menggumamkan satu teknik kido.

"Bakudo nomor 61 rikujokoro!"

"BANKAI!"

Sinar tajam penjara kilat menerjang tubuh Ichigo, mencoba memenjarakannya. Akan tetapi Ichigo yang sudah menggunakan bankai-nya melompat dengan mudah dan maju menyerang ke arah Byakuya. Cepat sekali. Byakuya membuang badannya ke samping, menjauhi posisi awalnya. Keputusan yang tepat, karena tensa zangetsu Ichigo tadi memang mengarah ke arahnya.

Byakuya sejenak merasa ia melakukan langkah yang tepat dengan melompat ke arah kanan bidang pertarungannya. Tapi kemudian ia terhenyak. Ia masuk ke perangkap Ichigo.

Jauh di depannya.

Ia melihat...

Ichigo membopong tubuh mungil Rukia dalam dekapannya. Wajah berkerut Ichigo sedang menatap Rukia dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Di dekapannya, Rukia terperanjat. Tidak mengira dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"LEPASKAN DIA, KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya. Aku hanya menjemput gadisku. Rukia," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun."

"Oh ya...aku pasti bisa. Dengan Rukia, aku pasti bisa."

"Akan kukejar dirimu!"

"Kejarlah..."

"Meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kau akan kukejar."

"Meski harus ke neraka sekalipun, aku akan berlari dengan Rukia."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Ichigo dan Rukia menghilang. Secepat angin ia datang, secepat angin pula ia menghilang.

Seluruh isi aula yang sedari tadi terdiam seakan-akan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa mulai mengeluarkan suara riuh rendah. Ukitake, Unohana, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori dan semua petinggi Gotei 13 seakan-akan baru bangun dari mimpi dan berlari ke arah Byakuya.

Byakuya berlutut. Jiwanya seakan melayang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Rukia. Hatinya berasa kosong. Kakinya seakan tak mampu menahan berat badannya. Ia memang seorang bangsawan terhormat, salah satu shinigami terhebat di Soul Society, tapi dia hanya laki-laki biasa. Ia punya kelemahan.

Rukia adalah kelemahannya.

**End of this chapter.**

WWWWWW................................WWWWWWWWW...........................WWWWWWW


	9. Chapter 9

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination

Note from author:

Setelah beberapa hari mengalami writer's block, akhirnya aku lanjutkan lagi Fict ini. Aku akui, aku jadi ga tega dengan Byakuya yang sudah remuk redam hatinya. Dia kan bukan orang jahat, malah sebenernya salah satu karakter menawan di Bleach, tapi gimana dong?

Bisakah saya minta di review Readers semua yang berikutnya, kasih sedikit pendapat. Sepantasnya Rukia berakhir dengan siapa? Buat bahan pertimbangan, meski hasil akhit Fict pertama ini saya juga yg menentukan *dibankai sama Reader* hehehehehe...

Zheone quin: hehehehe..belum mau buat fict baru kali yg ini blm selesai nih, tapi udah ada ide baru kok

Kuroi no yuki: ini belum tamat..masih belum bisa menentukan mana yg dipilih hihihihi...

Riztimaru: iya,kasian Byakuya, tp gimana dong?

Sarsawaray20: pelan2 ya.. time will answer everything *lebay mode on*

Aya-na-rifai: rencananya ga Cuma perang batin cowo2 itu, tapi juga akan perang lain, misalnya perang harga, atau perang urat syaraf*dibankai sm aya* hehehhehehe

Hira hikashi : selamat datang di fictku yang pertama. Ini belum tamat.

Ruki-chan-pippy: hehehehhehe...ini blm tamat.

Yuu Ika: thanks..ini jg lagi dilanjutin...

Jiya Mukherjee: selamat datang di fict pertamaku juga. Nee-san memang beruntung hehehehe..

Girlinlightblue: Ichigo mah ga mau gampang nyerahin Rukia ke Byakun, tp Byakun juga ga mau ngelepas. Gmn dong?

Chapter 9

**WHAT IS CONFESSION?**

**Suatu tempat di Soul Society.**

Kurosaki Ichigo mendaratkan kakinya dengan mulus di atas tanah cadas tepat di depan sebuah gua. Ia ingat, gua ini adalah tempat di mana Yoruichi membawanya saat ia terluka oleh serangan Byakuya, saat kali pertama ia ke Soul Society untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Kali ini juga karena menyelamatkan Rukia ia ke Soul Society. Bukan menyelamatkannya dari kematian seperti tempo hari, tapi dari pernikahan. Tubuhnya yang tegap terlihat agak lelah setelah ber-shunpo cukup jauh. Bagaimanapun juga ia bukan ahli shunpo seperti Byakuya dan Yoruichi. Menghabiskan banyak energi.

Perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi ia bopong di atas sebuah batu yang besar. Hati-hati sekali, ia tidak mau melukai gadis itu meski hanya mematahkan sedikit saja rambutnya.

Rukia terduduk. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. Mereka sudah melarikan diri sangat jauh dari Seireitei, ke suatu tempat yang ia sendiri belum pernah menjejakkan kakinya.

Ichigo berdiri, menjauhi diri Rukia dan membelakanginya. Pemuda itu sedang mengatur nafasnya yang agak tersengal-sengal. Bukan cuma karena perjalanannya yang jauh saja, tapi karena ia sekarang hanya berdua saja dengan Rukia di suatu tempat yang tersembunyi.

Hatinya berdebar-debar.

Rukia sangat cantik.

Tak pernah ia melihat Rukia secantik ini.

Lututnya terasa sangat lemas.

Tubuh Rukia masih bergetar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terasa hanya dalam hitungan detik. Detik pertama ia masih berada di sisi Byakuya dan akan menjadi menikahinya, tapi kemudian detik berikutnya ia sudah dalam dekapan Ichigo dan menghilang. Ichigo melarikannya dari sisi Byakuya. Hebat sekali kalau ia tidak bergetar karena kejadian itu. Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Ichigo.

Menyadari Rukia mendekat, Ichigo berbalik dan ...

PLAKKK!

Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat sempurna di pipi Ichigo. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia menatap Rukia dengan terperangah.

"RUKIA... kenapa kau menamparku!" tanyanya sangat kaget.

Rukia sudah tidak pucat lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah dan sepertinya siap menghajar Ichigo lebih keras lagi kalau saja Ichigo tidak bereaksi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA!" teriak Rukia dengan keras.

Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah. Jelas, ia agak kaget melihat reaksi Rukia. Dia tahu betapa berbahayanya Rukia jika sedang marah. Tinggi dan berat badan seseorang tidak banyak berpengaruh juka seseorang sedang marah. Paling tidak buat Rukia. Ia hebat dalam hajar-menghajar.

"Rukia... sakit..." desis Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah.

"Kau pantas dapatkan itu! Itu yang kau dapat karena sudah seenaknya saja menculikku!" Rukia menatap Ichigo sangat tajam. Matanya berkilat karena amarah.

"Aku tidak menculikmu."

"Lalu ini kau anggap apa?"

"Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Kau..."

PLAKKKK!

Satu tamparan sukses lagi mendarat di pipi Ichigo yang satunya lagi. Ia setengah terjengkang karena tamparan itu.

"YO RUKIA! Kenapa kau ini?"

"Itu untuk perkataanmu barusan. Seenaknya saja kau bilang aku milikmu! Aku bukan barang Ichigo!"

Lalu tangis gadis mungil itu pecah. Suaranya yang miris memecah kesunyian di bukit itu. Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan cepat-cepat mendekati Rukia, berusaha menyentuh tangannya.

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo dan tetap menangis.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu? Bodoh sekali kau ini, Ichigo. Kau sudah membuat keonaran yang tidak termaafkan. Kau lihat ada berapa ratus shinigami tadi yang menyaksikan ketololanmu!"

Ichigo terdiam. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu ia nekad, tapi kan sudah terjadi.

"Mereka tidak akan memaafkanmu. Tidak... Nii-sama tidak akan memaafkanmu. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, kau telah mempermalukan Nii-sama.!"

Ichigo tertunduk. Ya, pastinya Byakuya tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Rukia..."

"Seisi Gotei 13 pasti akan mengejarmu, dan Nii-sama akan membunuhmu. Kau dengar itu Ichigo... ia bisa membunuhmu!"

"Rukia..."

"Ya Tuhan, sekali saja kau berpikir jernih...kau tahu betapa tangguhnya Nii-sama kan? Ia pasti sudah akan mengejarmu sendiri..."

"Rukia... aku sudah hampir mati, tidak ada pengaruhnya kalau Byakuya yang membunuhku."

"Ichigo..." Rukia tersentak,"Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar gua. Suasana terasa sangat senyap. Dunia mendadak kehilangan suaranya. Angin pun seakan tidak berani bergerak. Diam.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah kita pisah. Kau di sini, hidup dengan kebahagiaan dan kekayaan. Apa kau pikir aku di dunia, apa bisa hidup sama sepertimu?"

Lalu Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rukia terkesiap, tidak pernah ia melihat Ichigo dengan mata itu.

"Sekolah tak sama lagi tanpamu. Hidup tak sama lagi tanpamu. Aku tak sama lagi tanpamu."

"Ichigo..."

"Aku baru sadar saat kau pergi, kau begitu penting bagiku. Kau yang merubah hidupku dan saat kau pergi, hidup yang kumiliki tidak pernah sama lagi."

Rukia tertunduk. Ia merasakan kepedihan dalam suara pemuda di depannya. Kepedihan itu terasa menusuk di kulit-kulitnya, menjalar dari tangannya dan merayap langsung ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyesali hidupku karena tidak pernah mengutarakannya padamu, karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya sedari lama. Aku dibutakan oleh kekuatanku, kehebatanku, keberanianku... hanya pada akhirnya aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu. Tanpamu, aku hanya seorang pemuda yang meratapi kesendiriannya. Kurosaki Ichigo yang kehilangan setengah jiwanya..."

Rukia meraih tangan kekar Ichigo ke dalam genggamannya. Tangan itu dingin. Dingin sekali. Rukia mencium tangan itu perlahan. Ingin sekali ia memberikan seluruh kehangatan ia punya untuk kedua tangan itu.

"Ichigo..."

"Aku hampir mati saat aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan Byakuya. Aku hancur saat itu. Aku limbung dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi...untung aku masih punya teman-teman yang menyadarkanku."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Rukia yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Membimbing tangan mungil itu ke arah pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan kedua tangan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki... mereka menyadarkanku bahwa selama aku masih bernafas, aku masih punya kesempatan. Aku masih bisa mengatakan padamu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Rukia merasa wajahnya memerah karena malu. Lama sekali ia ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

"Betapa aku menyayangimu..."

Indah sekali.

"Betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Ichigo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibir mungil Rukia sudah mengunci mulutnya. Bibirnya yang lembut. Bibirnya yang begitu dingin. Bibirnya yang begitu manis. Bibir yang sudah sejak lama ia impikan untuk merasakannya. Bibir Rukia. Bibir miliknya. Ia membalas ciuman Rukia. Perlahan ia menelusuri bibir gadis itu, mencurahkan segenap kerinduan dan menuntaskan hasratnya untuk memberitahu gadis itu betapa dalam perasaannya sejak lama. Ciuman pertama Ichigo untuk Rukia dan ciuman pertama Rukia untuk Ichigo.

Perlahan bibir mereka berpisah dan mata mereka yang kemudian saling bertemu.

"Kenapa lama sekali baru kau sadari semuanya, Ichigo?"

"Karena aku bodoh... itu kan katamu. Ichigo baka..." bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Disentuhnya pipi Rukia dengan lembut. Betapa ia merindukan wajah ini. Wajah yang kerap mengisi mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam.

"Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda, Ichigo..."

Jemarinya yang sedang menelusuri wajah mungil itu berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Nii-sama...jika saja kau tidak datang," bisiknya.

"Apa kau mencintai Byakuya?"

Rukia termenung sesaat. Ia tahu pasti apa jawaban pertanyaan itu. Perlahan ia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menikahinya?"

"Untuk membalas budinya padaku. Kau tahu betapa ia sudah melindungiku selama ini, ia mengangkatku menjadi anggota keluarganya, memberikan semua yang aku butuhkan. Ia mencintaiku, ia melamarku," tukas gadis itu.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menerima lamarannya!"

"Cukup kuat buatku."

"Tidak akan aku biarkan dan sudah aku buktikan."

Rukia merengkuh kepala Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya aroma yang dipancarkan kepala dan tubuh tegap Ichigo. Aroma jeruk segar samar-samar tercium oleh gadis itu.

"Justru itu aku sekarang makin harus menikahinya. Untuk melindungimu."

"Maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Biarkan aku menikahi dengannya, dengan begitu ia tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau tahu, kalau ia membunuhmu untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya, aku akan sekarat. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Ichigo melepaskan kepalanya dari pelukan Rukia dan menatap mata violet Rukia yang indah. Sekali lagi mata itu basah oleh airmata.

"Aku sungguh tak dapat membiarkanmu menikahi Byakuya, aku sungguh mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan dirinya memelukmu, menciummu, menikmati nikmatnya bercinta denganmu, mereguk keindahanmu...TIDAK! Aku laki-laki, Rukia dan kau adalah wanitaku, wanita milikku satu-satunya. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melihatmu dimiliki oleh Byakuya," Ichigo berkata dengan suara parau.

Rukia terisak. Di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa bahagia Ichigo mengatakannya, tapi di sudut hatinya yang lain ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah.

"Cintai aku, Rukia."

"Ichigo."

"Miliki aku hanya untukmu."

"Ichigo..."

"Kumohon, miliki lah aku untukmu. Jiwaku, ragaku, semuanya hanya untukmu."

Rukia kian terisak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memiliki diriku, bunuh saja aku dengan zanpakutomu. Buang sisa-sisa jiwaku ke Hueco Mundo, atau ke neraka sekalipun, aku tak peduli. Biarlah aku hidup sebagai hollow di sana, biarlah aku selamanya tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu. Karena sedetik saja aku mencium aromamu, aku akan ingat segalanya... aku akan ingat betapa kau adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku."

Ichigo yang sedari tadi berlutut di hadapan Rukia, berdiri dengan cepat. Ia memeluk Rukia dengan perlahan. Merengkuhnya. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu menginginkannya, sama seperti ia menginginkan gadis itu.

"Miliki aku Rukia..."

Ichigo tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan cintanya yang begitu tulus, begitu dalam dan begitu besar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia, lalu menciumnya. Rukia balas menciumnya. Ciuman mereka yang kedua, ataukah mungkin yang terakhir? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Miliki aku Rukia...buatlah aku tidak menyesal jika seandainya besok aku mati dibunuh Byakuya, paling tidak aku mati dengan membawa jiwaku yang telah menjadi milikmu seorang. Tidak ada wanita lain dalam hidupku," bisik Ichigo di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ichigo...aku mencintaimu."

"Rukia, cintaku..."

Lalu mereka berdua tenggelam dalam indahnya madu cinta. Pertama kali buat mereka berdua. Rukia memberikan madu cintanya pada Ichigo dan Ichigo dengan sukarela memberikan jiwanya kepada Rukia. Dengan beranjaknya malam, mereka pun berpadu menjadi satu. Satu hati. Satu nafas. Satu tubuh. Satu jiwa.

WWWWWWWxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWWWWWWWWWWWWWxxxxxxxxx

**Di waktu yang sama, Kuchiki Mansion.**

Byakuya terduduk dengan lemas di ranjangnya. Ranjang putih itu seharusnya menjadi ranjang peraduan cintanya dengan Rukia malam ini, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ranjang itu adalah saksi bisu kepedihan, kesedihan dan keterpurukannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo sudah merebut cintanya.

Mengoyak-oyak harga dirinya.

Menghancurkan hatinya.

Sungguh ia pantas mati.

Segera setelah Kurosaki Ichigo melarikan Rukia, Soutaicho Genryusai Yamamoto mengerahkan beberapa pasukan dari divisi Gotei untuk mengejar pemuda itu. Tapi malangnya, semua shinigami meninggalkan zanpakuto mereka di rumah, kecuali divisi 11 yang memang bertugas menjaga keamanan. Jadilah mereka saja yang mengejar Kurosaki , Kuchiki Byakuya terlalu shock untuk bereaksi. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan aula yang sedianya menjadi tempat pernikahan dan kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion. Mengunci dirinya sendiri.

Byakuya merasakan amarahnya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, tanganku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu..."

Wajah Rukia membayang di matanya. Wajah cantik Rukia dalam shiromuko putih. Pengantin kecilnya.

Byakuya merasa ia sudah merindukan Rukia.

**End of this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada Readers yang masih tetap setia mereview fict pertama saya ini.

**Girlinlightblue**: memilih ichigo...hehehehe,aku terus usahakan mereka bersama.

**Aya-na-rifai**: aku selalu berusaha update secepet mungkin hehehe.

**Ruki chan pippy**: makasih atas pertanyaannya. Yg kumaksud adalah ciuman pertama Rukia UNTUK Ichigo, bukan ciuman yang pertama kali. Penekanannya adalah untuk Ichigo secara person, bukan pada ciuman hehehehe...

**Yuu Ika**: memilih ichigo juga ...hehehehe

**Zheone Quin**: pasti memilih Rukia hoeney dengan Ichigo kan? Hehehe, iya ini udah update, hampir jam 2 pagi nih dan besok berangkat lagi jam 5.30 pagi wkwkwkwkwkk...

**Hwarang kurasaki**: turut berdukacita dg pulsamu*hikhik* makasih author dibilang keren hehehee...pasti pilih Ichigo kan?

**Riztichimaru**: review kamu bikin hepi hehehehe..pst juga pilih Ichigo kan?

**Jiya mukherjee**: ga jelas sebenernya mereka ngapain di dalam gua. Author Cuma menulis kata-katanya, silakan Readers menginterpretasikan sendiri wkwwkwkwkkk*dibankai sama Jiya*

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**: makasih Fiki. Ini lagi dibikin yg ada Ichirukinya, karena chapter 1-7 kan mereka ga satu scene wkwkwkwkwkk...

**So chand luph phlend**: jadi malu baca review kamu xixixixixi..km juga pilih Ichigo kan..

**Hiru20 chan**: bener2 semangat! Ichiruki gitu kan ya? Hehehe

**Kuroi no yuki**: hahahahaha...Ichi itu emang bakat klepto! Byakun yg malang..halahhhh..author dodol wkwkwkwkwk..

**Sarsawaray20**: ngelakuin apa ya? Hehehe..interpretasi aja sendiri Say. Aku juga ga tega sm Byakun, tp ternyata banyak kok Fict yg bikin Rukia jd sama Byakun...Ichigo yg malang wkwkwkwwkk..

**Haniya Kuchiki**: makasihhhhhhhh atas review perchapternya. It really means a lot to me.

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..masih menimbang dan menimbang hehehehe..

Disclaimer: Bang Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination.

Chapter 10

**WHAT IS LOVING?**

**Seireitei. Kantor Divisi 10. Pagi hari.**

Seperti biasa Matsumoto Rangiku duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan setengah pusing. Sisa sake semalam masih tertinggal di kepalanya. Yah, tapi pagi ini sudah lumayanlah jika dibandingkan dengan minggu-minggu lalu. Lagipula ia tidak ingin terlalu mabuk untuk bisa mencerna kejadian yang kemarin terjadi di Soul Society. Ia harus tahu dan tidak boleh ketinggalan satu berita pun, apalagi cuma gara-gara terlalu mabuk.

Kira Izuru kondisinya tak jauh beda. Setengah hangover dan setengah pusing, tapi juga tidak mau melewatkan pertemuan pagi ini yang digelar Matsumoto di kantor Divisi 10. Jadi begitu bangun ia langsung minum tiga gelas teh pahit dan kabur dari kantor Divisi 3, setelah mengamanatkan banyak kerjaan ke bawah officer di bawahnya.

Hisagi Shuuhei paling sadar di antara mereka bertiga. Apa yang terjadi di pernikahan Kuchiki kemarin tidak mungkin membuatnya mabuk. Ia sadar dengan posisinya di divisi 9, bisa saja ia ditugaskan membantu pencarian Kuchiki Rukia. Mabuk cuma cari masalah di masa-masa seperti ini.

"Matsumoto, apa tidak apa-apa kita mengadakan pertemuan di sini?" tanya Kira sambil celingukan melihat sekeliling kantor.

Matsumoto menyeringai,"Aman! Hitsugaya Taicho tadi pagi dipanggil ke Divisi 1, sepertinya para Taicho akan membahas masalah Kurosaki dan Rukia."

Hisagi masih kurang percaya, "Kau yakin? Merinding kalau ada Hitsugaya lupertemuan gosip seperti ini."

Matsumoto mengibaskan tangannya," Jangan khawatir. Aman." Ia melirik Hisagi lalu mengerling sesaat,"Kau suka gosip juga kan Hisagi?"

Hisagi menyeringai. Siapa sih yang tidak suka gosip?

"Jadi...apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki taicho?" tanya Kira.

"Kudengar ia mengunci diri sejak kemarin di Mansionnya. Seluruh pelayan disuruhnya pulang," jawab Matsumoto.

"Fiuhhh...ia pasti sangat kecewa," tukas Hisagi.

"Kecewa saja tidak cukup menggambarkan hatinya saat ini, pasti lebih dari itu," Matsumoto berkata dengan lirih.

"Kuchiki taicho bagaimanapun juga seorang bangsawan. Mana mungkin ia pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya? Jika ia mau, ia bisa tunjuk satu wanita manapun di Soul Society ini dan wanita itu akan langsung datang bersimpuh di kakinya," ujar Kira.

"Masa?"

"Yah paling tidak, kau mau kan Rangiku?"

Matsumoto mendelik,"Kiraaaa...aku kan bukan wanita yang mudah tergoda harta," protesnya.

Kira terkekeh,"Oh ya aku lupa, kau memang tak tergoda harta, tapi tergoda ketampanan kan? Betul Hisagi?"

Wajah Matsumoto memerah. Kira sahabatnya, tentunya ia tahu persis perasaannya pada Hisagi. Kalau dia sedang mabuk kan Kira yang menemaninya. Pastilah satu dua kali ia pernah menyebut nama Hisagi. Atau malah tiap kali mabuk? Yare, yare... sake itu memang menjerumuskan.

Hisagi—tinggi, cukup tampan, meski agak cuek dan terlihat agak macho dengan tato di wajahnya—tersenyum tipis. Ia ada hati terhadap Matsumoto, tapi ia masih merasa bahwa Matsumoto belum benar-benar bisa melupakan cintanya pada Gin Ichimaru. Sabar sedikit lebih baik kan?

"Apa ia akan mengejar Rukia?" tanya Kira.

"Siapa?"

"Ya Kuchiki taicho lah."

"Pastinya. Rukia kan bukannya sengaja pergi."

Matsumoto menggeleng berkali-kali,"Tidak sengaja pergi kan bukan berarti tidak menginginkan pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah...aku tinggal cukup lama di dunia dan sudah lama menyaksikan hubungan Rukia dengan anak itu," Matsumoto menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataannya,"Aku sering melihat bagaimana Rukia menatap Kurosaki kun dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, tapi aku yakin kalau kalian melihatnya kalian pasti mengerti. Kurosaki kun juga sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan Rukia. Jika hanya karena persahabatan belaka, tidak mungkin ia segigih itu menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Begitu ya?" Kira mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi salah kalau kalian menganggap Kurosaki adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Rukia dan Kuchiki taicho. Justru Kuchiki taicho lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka," lanjut Matsumoto.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau aku yang berada di posisi Kuchiki taicho," ujar Kira lagi-lagi dengan nada lirih.

Hisagi mengepalkan tangannya,"Kalau aku dalam posisi Kuchiki taicho, aku pastikan kazeshini mematahkan kaki laki-laki yang merebutnya dariku!"

Matsumoto mendadak tersipu, hatinya jengah mendengar Hisagi ternyata tipe yang akan mempertahankan wanitanya meski dengan kekerasan.

"Tapi Kurosaki kun hanya mempertahankan apa yang ia rasa memang miliknya!" tegur Matsumoto setelah hilang rasa deg-degannya,"Aku kan sudah pulang, cinta di antara mereka itu sudah ada sejak lama. Sebelum Kuchiki taicho melamar Rukia. Lama sebelum itu."

"Aku yakin Kuchiki taicho akan merebut Rukia kembali," tukas Hisagi.

Kira yang orangnya lebih sentimentil menggeleng,"Tidak mudah. Aku rasa Kurosaki tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Rasanya ini skandal paling gila yang pernah terjadi di Soul Society."

"Sejak bocah itu datang ada banyak hal yang terjadi kan?" Matsumoto tertawa dan membayangkan wajah Ichigo saat menghentikan pernikahan,"Harus aku akui bocah itu punya nyali."

"Cinta itu aneh, orang jadi nekad,"tukas Hisagi.

"Aku pegang Kurosaki,"sahut Matsumoto.

Kedua temannya terperangah.

"Yang kalah harus mentraktir sake tiap malam,"lanjut Matsumoto lagi.

"Whatttt?"teriak Hisagi dan Kira. Matsumoto tergelak melihat reaksi keduanya, dikibaskannya kedua tangannya ke udara seakan menganggap remeh keduanya,"Jangan bilang kalian takut kalah dengan wanita secantik aku ya?"

"I'm in. Aku pilih Kuchiki taicho,"desis Hisagi.

Kira tersenyum sinis,"Restuku untuk Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mereka bertiga tertawa dengan senang. Yah selalu ada sisi positif yang dapat diambil dari tiap kejadian kan—seburuk apapun itu, paling tidak itu berlaku untuk tiga sahabat itu.

...

...

**Suatu tempat di Soul Society. Pagi hari.**

Cahaya matahari mengintip masuk ke dalam pintu masuk gua. Cahayanya yang hangat menembus masuk dan menggelitik wajah mungil seorang gadis, memberikan kehangatan yang membangunkannya.

Rukia membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpinya sangat indah. Mimpi yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia memimpikan Ichigo. Indah sekali.

Mimpi?

Dalam mimpinya, Ichigo menghentikan pernikahannya dengan untaian kata-kata cinta yang mencengangkan, lalu pemuda itu membopongnya setengah terbang membawanya ke sebuah tempat...seperti sebuah gua di atas bukit.

Gua?

Rukia memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat bebatuan di atas kepalanya. Ia memang seperti berada dalam sebuah gua. Tangannya menyentuh tanah dan mendapati ada kain di sana. Kain?

Rukia tersentak dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

Shiromukonya sudah tak tentu arah, agak terbuka di bagian atas dan bagian lainnya. Tidak dibuka dengan paksa karena tidak sobek. Lalu kenapa ia berpakaian seperti ini?

Perlahan ingatan atas mimpinya kembali satu persatu. Ia dan Ichigo berciuman, saling merayu dan saling...

Wajahnya memerah mengingat sisa mimpinya. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri mencoba merapikan baju pengantinnya, tapi kemudian sebuah suara mengingatkan bahwa apa yang ia alami mungkin bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi, Rukia. Aku sudah lihat semuanya kok," Ichigo berdiri di mulut gua dengan seringai nakal.

Rukia melayangkan pandangannya dengan sangat malu. Ia tak berani melihat wajah Ichigo saat ini. Wajahnya memanas dan rasanya ia tak sanggup berdiri di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu, memaksanya menatap wajahnya. Perlahan Rukia memandang wajah Ichigo—masih dengan rasa malu yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau menyesal, Rukia?"bisiknya.

Matanya yang coklat menatap mata violet Rukia, berusaha menjelajah isi hati gadis itu. Berusaha menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Ia melihat mata indah Rukia membias malu.

"Apa kau menyesal bahwa malam pengantinmu tidak ditemani Byakuya, tapi olehku?"tanyanya lagi dengan nada nakal.

"Ichigo...baka!"Rukia mendengus sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Kau indah sekali, Rukia."

"Sudah berapa kali ya kau bilang begitu?"

"Satu kali, dua kali, sepuluh kali dan terus akan kukatakan sampai kau bosan mendengarnya."

"Baka. Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar merayu? Bukan seperti Ichigo yang kukenal," Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya. Ichigo tertawa. Hatinya merasa senang sekali.

Ichigo menunjuk satu arah di dekat mulut gua. Ada kimono dan hakama hitam di sana. Juga zanpakutonya, sode no shirayuki.

"Kau bisa ganti baju, Rukia. Kau tidak mungkin terus mengenakan baju pengantin itu kan."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan zanpakutoku Ichigo?"tanya Rukia setengah tak percaya.

"Aku ambil di kamarmu, sebelum aku pergi mengacaukan pernikahanmu. Aku tiba di Soul Society sehari sebelum pernikahanmu dan merencanakan segalanya."

"Merencanakan?"

Ichigo tersenyum,"Kau pikir aku bisa menembus Soul Society tanpa bantuan orang lain?"

Tentu saja. Ichigo pasti harus melewati senkaimon yang menghubungkan dunia dengan Soul Society dan tidak sembarang orang bisa melakukannya.

"Urahara heh?"desis Rukia.

"Yah susah sih pada awalnya membujuk dia—byakuya membayarnya sangat mahal untuk pernikahan kalian, tapi dengan bantuan Yoruichi yang membujuk Urahara, dia mau akhirnya. Meski menghabiskan tabungan universitasku sih..."

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar,"Hei...tabungan universitasmu kan penting! Isshin sudah lama menabung, Bodoh!"

Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia dengan pelan,"Uang itu tidak ada harganya dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku tadi malam, Rukia."

Lagi-lagi wajah mungil Rukia memerah. Malu lagi.

"Lagipula ayah juga tak setuju saat ia dengar kau mau menikah dengan Byakuya. Bawa Rukia chan kembali, Anakku! Itu katanya."

"Tapi uang itu penting untuk masuk universitas dan sekarang semuanya masuk ke kantong Urahara. Dasar mata duitan!"Rukia terlihat kesal.

"Hei...siapa bilang aku mau kuliah?"

"Ichigo...kuliah itu penting! Kau kan harus kuliah supaya bisa bekerja yang baik, lalu menikah dan..." ucapan Rukia terhenti karena bibirnya keburu ditutup Ichigo dengan sebuah ciuman kilat.

"Kau mau aku menikah denganmu, yo Rukia?"

"Ichigo..."

"Kau takut kalau suamimu ini tidak bisa memberimu makan ya kalau tidak punya pekerjaan?" lagi-lagi nada nakal Ichigo terdengar.

"Suamiku? Kau tidak salah? Kapan kau menikahiku, Jeruk?"

"Tadi malam, Istriku."

PLAKKK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Ichigo yang langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipastikan benjol.

"Rukiaaaaa...kenapa memukulku?"

"Itu karena kau seenaknya saja bicara! Berani-beraninya menyebutku istrimu!"

"Tapi tadi malam kita..."

PLAKKKK!

Jitakan kedua mendarat tak kalah sempurna.

"Rukiaaaa!"

"Jangan bahas soal tadi malam, Baka!"

Ichigo langsung tahu ia harus cari selamat. Rukia kalau sedang marah sadisnya minta ampun. Lebih baik tutup mulut dn tunggu kemarahannya mencair. Pemuda itu keluar dari gua, memberikan waktu bagi Rukia untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia keluar dari gua dengan memakai pakaian shinigaminya. Zanpakuto-nya sudah tersemat manis di pinggangnya dan rambutnya yang hitam sudah kembali tergerai dengan lembut. Ichigo yang duduk menunggu di depan gua langsung tersenyum. Rukia yang manis, pujinya dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Rukia begitu Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pulang."

"Kemana? Ke rumahku?"

"Hah...dan bersiap ditebas Byakuya?"

"Iya ya...tapi kemarin kau bilang padanya, ke neraka pun kau sanggup."

Wajah Ichigo memerah,"Rukia...bisa...tidak mengingatkanku akan hal-hal bodoh yang kuucapkan?"

"Oh...jadi itu ucapan bodoh ya? Apa aku mencintaimu itu juga ucapan bodoh?"desis Rukia tajam.

"Rukia...bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa melarikanku dari pernikahan?"

"Itu kan karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena..."

"Karena itu ucapan bodohmu saja?"

"Ahh..Rukia, masa harus kukatakan lagi!"

"Oke...lupakan yang semalam. Aku pulang ke rumahku. Nii-sama pasti tetap menerimaku. Tinggal lanjutkan saja pernikahan kami..."

Detik berikutnya ia sudah berada dalam pelukan tangan kekar Ichigo. Tubuh hangat pemuda itu merapat pada tubuhnya dan mengalirkan reiatsu besarnya yang hangat. Hangat dan erat.

"Jangan..."suara Ichigo terdengar memelas,"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. Jangan kembali pada Byakuya. Aku akan katakan yang kau mau. Aku mencintaimu. Cukup?"

Rukia tertawa,"Bilang begitu saja susah! Dasar baka."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Kita kembali ke dunia. Kita tunggu keadaan sudah tenang, baru kita menghadap Byakuya lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Apa itu keputusan yang terbaik? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Nii-sama. Aku khawatir padanya."

Ichigo merasa telinganya memanas. Ada secercah cemburu yang menyergap hatinya. Rukia adalah gadisku, batinnya.

"Oke...kalau Karakura kurang aman, kita ke Hueco Mundo saja. Aku bisa minta Urahara membuka garganta untuk kita. Las Noches tidak buruk-buruk amat kok. Dengan sedikit perbaikan di sini dan di sana, aku yakin kita bisa menyulap tempat itu menjadi istana kita berdua. Dengan mode hollow, aku rasa aku cukup pantas memerintah di Las Noches."

Rukia lagi-lagi tertawa. Bagaimana pun juga Ichigo tetap seorang pemuda yang mementingkan darah muda di atas pemikiran yang matang. Tapi jika bukan karena darah mudanya itu, mungkin saat ini ia sudah terbaring di ranjang pengantin menjadi milik Nii-sama, kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Kita ke Karakura saja dan memikirkan caranya untuk menghadapi Nii-sama,"akhirnya Rukia memtuskan.

Ichigo mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Rukia erat-erat. Keduanya tersenyum, lalu secepat kilat ber-shunpo menuju senkaimon terdekat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Urahara.

**End of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

_**So chand luph phlend, zangetsuichigo, Zheone Quin, Girlinlightblue, Ararancha, Ruki Yagami, Kuroi no Yuki, Magical Snow Nazuna, Jiya Mukherjee: makasih mau baca fict ini dan setia mereview...kamu-kamu semua yang bikin aku rela begadang tiap malam, padahal besok harus kerja lagi wkwkwkwkwkkk**_**...**

...

...

...

...

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..masih menimbang dan menimbang hehehehe..

Disclaimer: Bang Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination.

Chapter 10

**WHAT IS CONSIDERING?**

**Seireitei. Kantor Divisi 1.**

Semua taicho berkumpul di meja pertemuan utama. Mereka datang tepat waktu, sesuai instruksi Soutaicho Yamamoto semalam. Tidak boleh ada yang terlambat—kecuali Kuchiki Byakuya. Taicho Divisi 6 itu adalah alasan mereka semua di sini. Jika tidak mau datang, itu adalah haknya. Mereka semua paham jika kondisi Kuchiki taicho tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ke pertemuan pagi ini.

Soi Fon, taicho Divisi 2 dan chief commander Onmisutkido—hadir.

Kira Izuru, fukutaicho Divisi 3, mewakili Divisi 3 yang belum memiliki kapten pengganti—hadir.

Unohana Retsu, taicho Divisi 4—hadir.

Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho Divisi 5, juga mewakili divisinya yang masih belum mendapatkan kapten pengganti—hadir.

Komamura Sajin, taicho Divisi 7—hadir.

Kyoraku Shunsui, taicho Divisi 8—hadir.

Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaicho yang mewakili Divisi 9—hadir.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho Divisi 10—hadir.

Zaraki Kenpachi, taicho Divisi 11—hadir.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taicho Divisi 12—hadir.

Ukitake Jushiro, taicho Divisi 13—hadir.

"Baiklah, aku rasa semuanya sudah hadir,"suara bijaksana Soutaicho Yamamoto akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi membuat mereka semua yang di ruangan itu kurang nyaman.

"Kuchiki taicho belum hadir, Soutaicho,"tukas Soi Fon mengingatkan,"Tapi ada fukutaichonya di sini."

Abarai Renji yang sedari tadi diam di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain perlahan beringsut mendekati meja pertemuan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Abarai fukutaicho, apakah ada kabar dari Kuchiki taicho?"tanya Soutaicho begitu Renji menempati salah satu kursi di sekeliling meja.

Renji menggeleng,"Maaf Soutaicho, belum ada kabar."

Ukitake mengangkat tangannya,"Aku sudah mengirim hell butterfly pada Kuchiki taicho, dia pasti tahu tentang pertemuan ini. Akan tetapi ia akan datang atau tidak, itu adalah keputusan pribadi Kuchiki taicho."

Soutaicho manggut-manggut untuk sesaat, kemudian ia memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kalian semua mungkin sedikit banyak bisa menebak kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini. Dua hari yang lalu terjadi hal mengejutkan di sini, di Soul Society. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bukan hanya bagi Kuchiki taicho, tapi juga bagi Soul Society berbalik menjadi hari yang tidak mengenakkan bagi kita semua. Kuchiki Rukia dibawa lari oleh subtitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sangat mengagetkan, mengingat penjagaan Soul Society yang cukup ketat. Oleh karena itu aku ingin minta saran kalian semua mengenai masalah ini."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk. Sedikit banyak mereka tahu bahwa untuk alasan inilah mereka semua dikumpulkan.

"Apa yang menurut kalian harus Gotei 13 lakukan?"

"Apa maksud Soutaicho?"tanya Soi Fon bingung.

Soutaicho menghela nafas perlahan,"Jika ini menimpa orang lain, pastinya tidak akan menjadi masalah, tinggal kejar, tangkap dan hukum. Tapi ini terjadi antara Kuchiki taicho dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang satu adalah bangsawan terhormat di Soul society dan yang satunya lagi adalah pahlawan Soul Society."

Sekarang baru jelas sejelas-jelasnya mengapa Soutaicho Yamamoto terlihat sangat bingung.

"Aku mengerti. Seperti makan buah simalakama ya, Soutaicho?" Kyoraku seakan-akan memperjelas pernyataan Soutaicho tadi.

"Jika kita memihak Kuchiki taicho, pasti tidak enak dengan Kurosaki yang sudah banyak berjasa pada Soul Society, tapi jika kita memihak Kurosaki maka kita juga tidak enak pada Kuchiki taicho," ujar Unohana.

"Itu sebabnya kita berkumpul di sini."

Hening sesaat.

Hitsugaya mendehem, memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukankah ini masalah pribadi mereka, Soutaicho?"tanyanya.

"Tapi dengan kita semua jadi saksi, kita sudah terlibat Hitsugaya taicho,"timpal Izuru Kira.

"Ya sudah, kita kejar saja Kurosaki dan tangkap dia. Lalu kita kembalikan Rukia san pada Kuchiki taicho,"saran Komamura.

"Kau kira mudah menangkap Kurosaki? Kau lupa ya kemampuannya?"desis Soi Fon.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan Gotei 13?"tanya Zaraki.

"Tidak."

"Kau meragukanku?"desis Zaraki sambil menatap tajam.

"Tidak, tapi aku ragu kau menangkapnya tanpa kehilangan nyawamu, atau malah nyawa orang lain karena gaya bertarungmu yang brutal itu,"Soi Fon tidak mau kalah.

"Brutal?"

"Ya..brutal. aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa kau sebegitu sukanya bertarung? Seperti tidak ada cara lain saja dalam menyelesaikan masalah. sangat khas dirimu, Zaraki taicho."

Zaraki menatap Soi Fon dengan tatapan bengis yang sulit digambarkan dan Soi Fon tidak mau kalah menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam kuku suzumebachi.

Zaraki tertawa senang,"Wow..Soi Fon taicho, tidak kusangka kau semenarik ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa menyenangkannya menaklukkan wanita sekeras dirimu. Akan kuingat itu..."

"Kau...!"

"Oke...target diriku yang berikutnya bukan Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi dirimu Soi Fon taicho. _Di tempat tidur_,"lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Wajah Soi Fon memerah mendengar perkataan Zaraki yang setengah merayunya barusan. Cepat-cepat ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Zaraki taicho, Soi Fon taicho...jaga sikap kalian,"Ukitake mengingatkan.

Soi Fon menghela nafas, senang ada yang membantu memutus percakapan yang memalukan ini. Lalu suara Ukitake terdengar lagi.

"Setidaknya...tunggulah sampai rapat ini selesai, lalu di luar kau bisa merayunya lagi, Zaraki taicho."

Zaraki dan Kyoraku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu dengan ramuan cinta hasil eksperimenku yang terbaru, Zaraki taicho. Soi Fon taicho bisa jadi pembuktian yang bagus,"tiba-tiba Mayuri menimpai.

"APA..!"Soi Fon hampir mau terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau bisa minta tips dariku, Zaraki taicho. Bagaimana meluluhkan hati wanita, itu keahlianku,"Kyoraki melemparkan pandangan menggoda ke arah Soi Fon.

Mereka semua lalu tertawa, kecuali Soi Fon tentunya. Ia cemberut di kursinya dan memutuskan tidak akan berkata sepatah katapun sepanjang pertemuan ini.

"Bisa kita kembali ke persoalan utama kita?" Soutaicho mengingatkan.

Keriuhan itu mereda saat itu juga.

Hinamori mengangkat tangan dengan takut-takut, minta izin bicara. Ia biasanya hanya diam saja dalam rapat-rapat seperti ini, tapi sebagai orang muda ia merasa ia perlu bicara.

"Maaf, aku ingin menyatakan pendapatku,"katanya lirih.

"Silakan, Hinamori fukutaicho."

"Ini masalah perasaan, Soutaicho. Seharusnya Rukia chan sendiri yang memutuskan, mana yang dia cintai."

"Tentu saja ia mencintai Kuchiki taicho, kalau tidak buat apa ia menerima lamarannya,"tukas Hisagi cepat.

"Kurosaki itu biang onar, makanya hal ini terjadi,"timpal Mayuri.

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang bertarung dengannya,"Zaraki tak mau kalah.

"Menurutku Kurosaki pasti melakukannya karena dia memang cinta pada Rukia chan,"Unohana mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Yare...yare...cinta, cinta...sangat menarik. Cinta mungkin bisa jadi bahan eksperimenku yang berikutnya,"Mayuri menyeringai aneh.

Kyoraku menggeleng,"Tidak ada orang yang mengerti cinta selain diriku, Mayuri. Kau harus banyak tanya padaku."

"Mengajukan diri menjadi bahan eksperimen Mayuri taicho, Shunsui?"tanya Ukitake setengah menyindir.

"Konsultan ya, kelinci percobaan tidak,"jawab Kyoraku cepat.

Mayuri mendengus,"Hampir saja aku dapat bahan eksperimen bagus. Kau kadang-kadang menyebalkan, Ukitake taicho."

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Sepertinya pertemuan ini tidak akan menghasilkan kesepakatan apapun.

"Bisakah kita fokus?"tanyanya masih dengan nada kesal.

Seisi ruangan mengangguk,"Yaaa..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tak punya pengalaman masalah percintaan, jadi aku takut salah langkah,"tanya Soutaicho lagi.

Renji yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara,"Tanyakan saja pada Rukia, mana yang ia suka. Siapa tahu dia tidak suka keduanya? Mungkin dia suka orang lain."

"Maksudmu, Renji?"tanya Hisagi.

"Mungkin saja kan Rukia malah tidak mencintai mereka berdua. Mungkin dia lebih menyukai orang yang dia kenal sudah sejak lama,"Renji mendadak tersenyum. Senyuman yang aneh. Dalam hatinya ia berharap apa yang dia katakan benar adanya. Toh Rukia memang tidak pernah bilang tidak mencintainya kan?

"Seseorang sepertimu?"Hinamori memastikan.

Wajah Renji memerah. Apa benar-benar kelihatan ya kalau dia mencintai Rukia?

"Woi Renji, kau juga suka Rukia?" Kira terlihat kaget.

"Apa salah? Aku kan mengenalnya sejak kecil,"Renji membela diri.

Hitsugaya tambah kesal,"Jangan menambah masalah, Abarai."

Renji mengalihkan pandangan ke arah shinigami berambut putih itu,"Sejak kapan jatuh cinta jadi masalah, Hitsugaya?"

"Hitsugaya taicho untukmu, Abarai!"desis Hitsugaya.

"Oh..jadi sekarang itu hal penting juga buatmu, Toshirooooo?"Renji tak mau kalah.

"That's it, Abarai. You and me, outside!"Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursinya dan siap menantang Renji.

"Shiro chan, sabarlah. Renji kan tidak bermaksud begitu,"tukas Hinamori.

"Hinamori, kau...jangan menyebutku dengan nama itu!"

"Shiro chan...duduk, atau kau akan mendengarku menyebutmu begitu selamanya,"ancam Hinamori.

Hitsugaya melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kursi. Diancam Hinamori jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinamori gadis yang penting di hatinya. Ia memutuskan mengikuti jejak Soi Fon. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita tidak akan berhasil kalau kalian semua tidak fokus pada satu permasalahan saja,"Soutaicho terdengar mulai tidak sabar.

Semuanya tertunduk.

Unohana akhirnya ikut bicara,"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Kuchiki taicho apa yang akan ia lakukan, bagaimanapun juga ia orang yang paling menderita dalam permasalahan ini."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Ide yang baik. Lalu siapa yang akan kita amanatkan bertanya pada Kuchiki taicho?"Soutaicho memandangi semua shinigami di depannya.

Semuanya tertunduk lagi. Berharap mereka tidak disebut namanya. Mereka tahu siapa itu Byakuya. Betapa dinginnya dia. Betapa angkuhnya dia. Betapa susahnya bicara dengannya.

"Firasatku mengatakan ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah,"ujar Kyoraku.

Ukitake langsung menimpali,"Maksudmu?"

"Ini masalah harga diri seorang pria bagi Kuchiki taicho dan bagi pemuda Kurosaki, ini masalah cinta. Tidak ada yang tidak penting."

Semuanya setuju. Tidak semuanya pernah jatuh cinta, tapi paling tidak mreka paham apa itu cinta. Yah, cinta adalah suatu perasaan bergelora yang membuat Kurosaki Ichigo mengacaukan pernikahan Kuchiki Byakuya hanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Rukia, lalu melarikannya. Gosh, love is REALLY that big.

"Oke...Abarai Renji, aku amanatkan tugas ini padamu, kau fukutaiconya, pasti mengerti bagaimana baiknya,"akhirnya Soutaicho Yamomoto memutuskan.

Renji terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

Cinta memang kadang tidak pandang bulu.

Cinta juga yang menjerumuskan Renji pada tugas itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hehehehe, chapter ini khusus intermezzo, biar lebih gimanaaa gitu(boong padahal authornya bingung harus mihak Ichigo atau Byakuya wkwwkwkwkk)

Aku ingin bikin fict baru rasanya, karena fict ini kayanya susah tamat hehehehe...tp entarlah. Nunggu wangsit. Aku tiap malam dan tiap ada waktu luang tetap membaca fict2 lain dan fict adalah cara ngilangin stress selain karaoke xixixxixi...oleh karena itu wahai para author, mohon update dan tamatkan fict2 kalian di sana, karena aku selalu menunggu*lebay mode on*

Arigatou.


	12. Chapter 12

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..masih menimbang dan menimbang hehehehe..

Disclaimer: Bang Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. I only unleash my imagination.

_Author's note: terimakasih yg tak terhingga untuk semua Readers dan Reviewers, khususnya yang sudah nambahin review di chapter lalu. Tak kusangka sudah lebih dari 100 reviewers ya..hikhikhik..aku sungguh terharu*bletak*_

_Riztichimaru, Aya na rifai, So Chand LP, Zheone Quin, Hwarang Kurasaki, Ararancha, Magical snow Nazuna, Jee Ya Zettyra, Yuu Ika, Kuroi No Yuki, Avia Chibi Chan...dan yg lain2nya juga: DOMO ARIGATOU._

Chapter 10

**WHAT IS BEGINNING?**

**Karakura.**

Gerbang senkaimon membuka dengan cepat dan dua sosok hitam dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang jauh keluar dari gerbang itu dengan cepat. Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan seorang pria bertopi sudah menunggu dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ohayou Kurosaki, ohayou Rukia!"

Urahara Kisuke melebarkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha memeluk Rukia, tapi Ichigo buru-buru menghadangnya. Urahara tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu, tapi karena kau tidak jadi menikah...aku ucapkan selamat datang saja. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"sambutnya dengan cengiran khas.

"Masih hidup,"jawab Kurosaki tak acuh.

"Hahahaha...harus kuakui kau beruntung, Kurosaki,"candanya yang kontan membuat Ichigo mendelik. Rukia mendekati Urahara dan memandanginya setengah kesal.

"Kenapa kau membantu dia?"tunjuk Rukia penasaran.

Ichigo tambah mendelik.

Urahara memandangi Ichigo, lalu dengan pelan berkata,"Dia patah hati waktu tahu kau mau menikah. Pingsan juga di sini. Setelah itu memohon-mohon padaku, pakai minta bantuan Yoruichi dengan cara-cara kotor lagi. Kau kan tahu apa yang terlihat kalau Yoruichi berubah dari kucing ke manusia? Siapa yang kuat dirayunya begitu? Aku kan juga manusia normal eh maksudku shinigami normal. Eh aku bukan shinigami lagi ya? Yah pokoknya itulah maksudku. Jadi aku menolongnya membukakan senkaimon khusus yang tidak bisa dideteksi Soul Society, memberitahunya celah-celah agar ia bisa masuk ke tempat pernikahan dan sisanya kau tahu sendiri..."Urahara menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa kau minta bayaran mahal pada Ichigo, Urahara san?"Rukia setengah berteriak.

Urahara nyengir,"Kurosaki yang menawarkannya padaku. Yah, mana mungkin aku menolak uang kan? Aku kan pebisnis hehehehe."

"Itu uang tabungan kuliah Ichigo!"

Urahara langsung terdiam dengan wajah sedikit tak nyaman. Mana dia tahu itu uang asalnya dari mana. Uang kan tetap uang, halal atau tidak.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian berikutnya? Aku dengar Soul Society mengadakan rapat taicho untuk membicarakan kejadian yang terjadi pada Rukia."

Ichigo terperanjat. Dia tidak menyangka akan ada rapat semacam itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah serius.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Ya, bahkan Zaraki Kenpachi sudah siap mengejarmu sendiri."

"Hah! Merepotkan saja dia! Apa tidak bisa ya dia kalau tidak bertarung?"

Rukia mendehem perlahan. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin sekali diketahuinya. Nii sama. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Nii-sama.

"Urahara san, apa ada kabar tentang Nii-sama?"tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Urahara dengan cepat menggeleng,"Aku dengar ia mengunci dirinya di rumahnya. Itu saja. Tidak ada kabar lain."

Wajah Rukia memucat.

Ia tahu Nii-sama pasti terluka, amat sangat terluka. Ia begitu mengharapkan pernikahan ini, begitu berharap bisa memperoleh cintanya dan apa yang terjadi? Semuanya buyar. Hancur dalam waktu sekejap. Menghancurkan hati Nii-sama.

Rukia tahu satu hal. Ia menyayangi Nii-sama. Sangat menyayangi Nii-sama. Nii-sama pantas dia dicintai, disayang dan diinginkan. Nii-sama adalah figur suami ideal yang didambakan semua wanita di dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin oleh Rukia sendiri.

Hanya ada satu kesalahan.

Rukia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Ichigo.

Rukia melirik pemuda berambut orange yang masih menggumamkan keheranannya dengan Zaraki Kenpachi kepada Urahara. Wajahnya yang setengah cemberut terlihat sangat lucu.

Itulah bagaimana ia menggambarkan diri Ichigo.

Lucu. Muda. Hidup.

Itulah kenapa Rukia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Urahara san, apa boleh aku minta semua barang yang aku titipkan padamu dulu?"tanya Rukia menyela pembicaraan Urahara dan Ichigo.

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk,"Semuanya, Rukia chan?"

"Semuanya tanpa tersisa."

"Itu jumlah yang banyak."

"Aku membutuhkannya,"lalu Rukia melirik Ichigo. Ini benar-benar hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Oya, tadi Ishiin menelpon kemari. Katanya kalau kau sudah sampai, segeralah pulang ke rumah. Juga denganmu Rukia chan."

Sejenak Rukia dan Ichigo berpandangan. Kembali ke rumah Kurosaki adalah hal yang paling berbahaya dan sangat mereka hindari, karena mereka yakin rumah Ichigo adalah tempat pertama yang akan didatangi Byakuya untuk mencari Rukia. Akan tetapi rumah tetaplah rumah. Di sanalah keluarganya tinggal.

...

...

...

**Karakura. Rumah Kurosaki.**

Ichigo dan Rukia sengaja tidak masuk melalui pintu depan. Mereka memanjat talang air yang lewat di samping jendela kamar Ichigo yang tidak terkunci. Agak sulit sih, karena Ichigo sudah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya yang tadinya diisi Kon dan Rukia sudah masuk ke dalam gigainya. Akan tetapi mereka tidak mau ambil resiko ada yang mengenali reiatsu mereka dan mode gigai adalah hal yang terbaik bagi Rukia.

Kamar Ichigo dalam keadaan gelap, tapi rapi. Ichigo yakin Yuzu pasti merapikannya selama ia pergi. Benar-benar adik yang baik, pujinya dalam hati.

Ichigo akan menyalakan lampu kamarnya saat Rukia berkata lirih.

"Jangan hidupkan lampunya. Biarkan saja gelap begini."

Ichigo menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Cape juga ya Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ia melirik Ichigo yang sepertinya ingin tidur. Ia berpikir sepertinya ada yang salah, tapi apa ya? Rukia kembali melirik Ichigo. Pemuda itu berbaring. Ia berdiri. Ranjang ada satu. Kalau Ichigo berbaring di ranjangnya, ia sendiri tidur di mana.

Tentu saja lemari Ichigo.

Rukia membuka lemari tempatnya biasa tidur dengan pelan.

"Rukia?"

Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di lemariku?"tanya Ichigo.

"Tidur."

"Tidur?"

"Ya. Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa di lemari?"

"Biasanya kan memang di lemari, Ichigo."

"Kau tidak boleh tidur di lemariku."

"Loh Ichigo, kau pelit sekali. Kalau tidak di lemariku, aku tidur di mana?"

Ichigo menunjuk ke arah ranjangnya,"Di situ Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum,"Aku tarik omonganku barusan. Kau tidak pelit. Kau baik. Lalu kau tidur di mana?"

Ichigo kembali menunjuk ranjangnya,"Di situ."

Rukia terkesiap. Ia di ranjang. Ichigo di ranjang. Maksudnya...Apa?

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk,lalu dengan cepat ia melepas kaos yang dikenakannya. Dadanya yang bidang langsung terlihat. Rukia melongo.

"Ichigooooo...kau mau aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu? Kau gila ya? Dan kenapa kau buka bajumu? Cepat pakai!"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati Rukia. Dekat sekali. Saking dekatnya Rukia merasa ia dapat mendengar degup jantung Ichigo. Jantung pemuda itu berdegup sangat kencang, tapi mungkin tidak sekencang dirinya. Jantungnya sudah berlari ke sana ke sini tak karuan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidur denganku?"Ichigo menyeringai aneh.

Air muka Rukia langsung merona.

Ichigo menyentuh dagunya dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Ia membuat mata Rukia menatap matanya. Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata violet gadis itu. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau takut?"tanya Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari mata indah Rukia.

"Takut apa?"

"Takut akan kehidupan kita ke depannya. Akan kehidupanmu yang berbeda."

"Tidak. Apa kau takut, Ichigo?"

"Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Hidupmu yang akan berubah. Kau bagaimanapun juga masih...muda."

"Muda? Aku 18 tahun, aku tidak semuda itu."

"18 tahun tidak bisa disamakan dengan umurku, Ichigo. Aku shinigami. Umurku ratusan tahun. Sungguh aku tidak muda jika dibandingkan denganmu."

Ichigo tersenyum,"Di mataku kau tetap Rukia yang muda. Muda dan galak. Galak tapi cantik."

Rukia menyeringai,"Tapi aku shinigami."

"Aku juga shinigami. Setengah shinigami, setengah manusia dan jangan lupa..." Ichigo menambahkan,"Setengah hollow."

Rukia tertawa.

"Aku bisa jadi apapun yang kau mau, Kuchiki Rukia. Jika kau mau aku jadi manusia, aku akan jadi manusia untukmu. Jika kau mau aku jadi shinigami, itupun akan kulakukan. Jika kau ingin aku jadi hollow, akan kuturuti kemauanmu. Asalkan kau tidak minta satu hal..."Ichigo berhenti bicara dan tertunduk.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia jadi sedikit takut melihat reaksi Ichigo barusan,"Apa itu, Ichigo?"

"Jangan minta aku melepaskanmu. Jangan minta aku menjauh dirimu. Jangan minta aku berpisah denganmu. Aku benar-benar tak dapat melakukannya."

Rukia kontan langsung menyentuh pipi Ichigo yang kemerahan. Diusapnya pipi pemuda itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang sulit ia katakan. Pipi itu sangat jauh dari jangkauannya, akan tetapi sangat dekat di hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau kuliah,"bisik Rukia.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya yang memang sudah berkerut. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Kuliah?"

"Ya, kau harus kuliah."

"Rukia, aku shinigami. Untuk apa aku kuliah?"

"Kau tetap manusia. Oleh karena itu kau harus kuliah."

"Buat apa? Lagipula tabungan kuliahku sudah pindah tangan ke kantong Urahara."

PLETAK!

Ichigo meringis saat jitakan Rukia mendarat di kepalanya yang orange itu.

"Kuliah itu penting supaya kau tidak bodoh lagi, Baka. Dengan begitu kau bisa menggapai cita-citamu atau setidaknya kau bekerja. Memangnya kau tidak ingin menafkahi keluargamu, tidak ingin membelikan boneka chappy untukku, tidak ingin mengajakku ke chappy world? Aku ingatkan dirimu ya Kurosaki Ichigo. Setua apapun aku nantinya, aku tetap pencinta chappy!"

Ichigo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Rukia tadinya ingin sekali lagi menjitak Ichigo karena tertawa begitu keras saat anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain tertidur, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia sangat menikmati wajah Ichigo yang sedang riang-riangnya.

"Tapi uang tabunganku sudah habis, Rukia..."tukasnya setelah ketawanya reda.

Rukia tersenyum manis,"Aku punya beberapa barang yang lumayan berharga yang selama ini sengaja kutitip pada Urahara san. Ia akan menjualkannya untukku. Uangnya bisa kita pakai untuk kuliahmu. Mungkin juga cukup untuk menyewa tempat lain. Bahaya kalau kita tetap tinggal di sini."

Ichigo melongo,"Uangmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mau pakai uangmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau wanita dan aku laki-laki."

"Tapi kan tidak apa-apa, Ichigo."

"Tidak mau. Aku bukan pemuda seperti itu."

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Kau akan menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk kepentinganku. Sekarang gantian aku yang begitu."

"Tidak mau."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan kembali saja pada Nii-sama."

"Hah!"

"Ya...lebih baik begitu..."

"Jangan. Baiklah. Aku kuliah."

Rukia tertawa lalu berjinjit dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah.

"Anak baik,"ujar Rukia.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Rukia. Hatinya bahagia sekali. Beda sekali dengan perasaannya selama dua bulan terakhir yang lalu. Putus asa. Patah hati. Merasa tidak berdaya. Merasa tidak berguna. Ia yang sekarang adalah ia yang penuh semangat seperti dulu. Bahkan lebih baik lagi.

Tiba-tiba kamar itu terang benderang.

Lampunya menyala.

"Ichigooooo anakkkuuuuuu...!"

Satu sosok tinggi menghambur ke hadapan mereka semua dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua. Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo setengah menangis memeluk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dasar anak bodoh! Kenapa kau bikin onar di Soul Society. Benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Untung ada Urahara san yang begitu baiknya memberi kabar tentangmu, kalau tidak otousan-mu ini pasti sudah mati muda karena serangan jantung."

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya. Ia merasa lega bahwa ayahnya dalam keadaan baik saja dan senormal biasanya. Ayahnya yang juga shinigami itu kemudian memandangi Rukia.

"Rukia chan, kami semua sangat merindukanmu."

Rukia tersenyum,"Aku juga, Paman. Karin dan Yuzu sudah tidur kan?"

Iishin mengangguk,"Jangan panggil paman dong Rukia. Panggil aku Otousan."

"Otousan ?"

"Ya dong. Kau kan calon istri Ichigo, jadi kau akan jadi putriku juga toh."

Rukia ternganga. Isshin masih tetap seperti dulu. Polos, blak-blakan dan kadang kala agak berlebihan.

"Siapa bilang aku dan Ichigo akan menikah?"tukas Rukia.

"Lho, kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Kuchiki san berarti kau akan menikah dengan Ichigo kan?"Isshin terlihat bingung.

Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan kurang nyaman. Ichigo menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Otousan, jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku dan Rukia tidak berniat menikah,"desis Ichigo.

Rukia terhenyak dengan perkataan Ichigo barusan. _Tidak berniat menikah. Dasar manusia bodoh, katanya membatin. Buat apa melarikanku, kalau tidak ingin menikah denganku_, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan,"Kami tidak ada rencana menikah, Paman. Maksudku...Ichigo tidak pernah melamarku."

BLETAK!

Sekali lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas kepala orange Ichigo. Ia meringis memegangi kepalanya. Kali ini Isshin yang menjitaknya, bukan Rukia.

"OTOUSAN...kenapa kau jitak aku?"

Isshin menatap Ichigo dengan aura gelap di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Buat apa kau menghalangi pernikahan Rukia chan kesayanganku kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengannya?"katanya sangat sewot.

Ichigo masih mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sakit sekali jitakan ayahnya. Sepertinya ia serius mau menghajar putra satu-satunya itu.

"Otousan...bukannya aku tidak mau menikahi Rukia, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Urahara bilang Soul Society akan segera mengejar Rukia dan aku. Kami harus pergi dari sini dulu. Tunggu situasi tenang lalu kami akan menghadap Byakuya. Itu adalah rencanaku," Ichigo meringis.

Rukia tertunduk. Kenapa ia lupa situasi mereka sekarang ya? Ichigo benar. Ada prioritas lain selain menikah dan hal itu menyangkut nyawa mereka berdua. Nyawa Ichigo terutama.

"Kalian akan pergi? Meninggalkan Otousan?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Berat sebenarnya mengambil keputusan ini, tapi ia yang sudah melakukan tindakan ekstrim melarikan Rukia dari pernikahannya. Ia harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya. Juga atas apa yang telah ia lakukan berdua dengan Rukia.

Mendadak wajah Ichigo memerah. Ia teringat malamnya bersama Rukia di Soul Society. Indah sekali dan sungguh tak dapat ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata apapun di dunia ini.

"Tidak meninggalkan paman kok, hanya menyingkir dulu untuk sementara. Aku harus tetap dalam gigaiku dan berada di Karakura hanya akan membuat mereka mudah mencariku. Sebenarnya Urahara sudah memasang alat yang akan menghilangkan jejak reiatsu diri kami berdua. Tapi jika kami berada di Karakura, terlalu banyak orang yang mengenalku dan Ichigo. Oleh sebab itu, kami akan pergi ke kota lain,"Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kemana anakku?"

Ichigo dan Rukia berpandangan untuk sesaat. Akhirnya Ichigo yang menjawab. Rukia mungkin tidak tahu mau kemana mereka, tapi Ichigo sudah punya jawaban.

"Yokohama."

Iishin terperanjat,"Yokohama?"

Rukia terpana,"Yokohama?"

Ichigo mengangguk dengan yakin, sementara kedua orang di depannya masih menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

...

...

...

**Seireitei. Kuchiki Mansion.**

Byakuya duduk di salah satu gazebo di pinggir kolam di samping taman Kuchiki mansion. Beberapa poci sake terlihat berada di atas meja. Hampir semuanya kosong. Shihakusho nya terlihat berantakan. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa dihiasi kenseikan, tergerai dengan lembut

Ia memandangi kolam.

Akan tetapi matanya kosong.

Tubuhnya berada di tempat itu.

Jiwanya yang tidak ada.

Mengembara...mengikuti kemana angin membawa Rukia.

Seorang pelayan kediaman Kuchiki setengah berlari mengiringi pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan sangat cepat. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah fukutaicho Divisi 6, Abarai Renji—wakil dari Byakuya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Kuchiki dono ada di sana, Abarai fukutaicho,"tunjuk pelayan wanita itu ke arah gazebo.

Dengan cepat Renji bershunpo ke arah kolam. Ia mendekati Byakuya dengan hati-hati, mencoba tidak mengejutkan atasannya itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Abarai?" suara dingin Byakuya terdengar tegas.

Renji tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dengan keadaannya yang tidak stabil saat ini, Byakuya masih bisa mendengar kedatangannya, padahal ia tidak melihat dirinya.

"Kuchiki taicho, maaf mengganggumu. Sudah 3 hari taicho mengurung diri di rumah. Pelayan-pelayan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan taicho, oleh karena itu mereka melaporkannya padaku,"ujar Renji dengan hati-hati.

Byakuya tidak menjawab.

Diam.

Suasana hening.

Perlahan taicho berambut hitam itu berkata lirih. Sangat lirih , sekan-akan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini yang namanya patah hati, Abarai? Kenapa ya rasanya sakit sekali di sini,"Byakuya menunjuk satu titik di dekat ulu hatinya.

Renji menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu rasa itu. Ia pun merasakan rasa yang sama di tempat yang sama dengan Byakuya. Menusuk dan tidak mau hilang, apalagi saat ia membayangkan wajah mungil Rukia.

"Taicho...tolong lah bangkit, ini tidak seperti diri anda,"Renji berkata dengan nada putus asa. Selama puluhan tahun mengenal Byakuya dan bertahun-tahun mendampinginya, Byakuya adalah pria dingin, matang, tanpa emosi dan penuh perhitungan. Akan tetapi saat ini di depannya, ia melihat pria yang berbeda. Pria yang rapuh, putus asa dan patah hati.

"Apa aku salah mencintai Rukia, Abarai?"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam.

Renji tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak ada yang salah dalam mencintai, hanya saja kenapa yang dicintai harus Rukia? Rukia-nya.

"Tidak salah, Taicho. Tidak ada yang salah kalau kita jatuh cinta."

"Tapi kenapa aku selalu kehilangan orang yang kucintai?"

"Anda tidak kehilangan Rukia, Taicho."

"Aku kehilangan dia, Abarai."

"Ia dilarikan Ichigo, bukan lari dari anda."

"Tapi kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Rukia tidak mencintai Ichigo kan? Lalu kenapa Ichigo membawanya?"

Renji merasa otaknya buntu. Ia yakin pengaruh sake membuat Byakuya jadi melantur dan memunculkan sisi lain dirinya yang selalu ditutup-tutupinya selama ini. Akan tetapi ucapan Byakuya ada benarnya juga.

"Ichigo mencintai Rukia, Taicho. Anda dengar sendiri kan ia mengatakannya? Ichigo nekad itu masalahnya. Yah anda tahu lah bagaimana Ichigo itu, pemikirannya tidak pernah benar-benar panjang. Kali ini juga. Oleh karena itu, mohon anda bangkit. Anda jangan tenggelam dalam kesedihan terus menerus."

Byakuya melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Renji.

"Kau tidak pernah berada dalam posisiku, Abarai. Tidak pernah merasakan patah hati karena kehilangan wanita yang kau cintai. Tidak tahu rasanya dipermalukan di depan orang banyak dan merasa sesungguhnya harga dirimu terkoyak-koyak. Bukan karena kau dipermalukan, tapi karena kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga yang dalam hidupmu."

"Taicho..."

"Jangan mengguruiku, Abarai. Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Kau tak berhak mengatakan apa-apa!"

Renji merasakan emosinya naik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan segenap hati.

"Anda bilang aku tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Taicho. Tak pernah merasakan patah hati? Anda salah. Anda salah besar. Aku tahu apa yang anda rasakan. Aku merasakan sakit sama seperti yang anda rasakan, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit lagi,"kata Renji dengan parau.

"Abarai..."

"Aku mencintai Rukia, Taicho. Jauh sebelum Taicho mencintainya, aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Aku patah hati saat aku mendengar anda akan menikahinya. Hatinya hancur dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan pada dunia betapa aku sakit, betapa aku terluka, karena itu akan membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih tidak diuntung lagi. Anda sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini, Taicho. Anda banyak menolong saya. Sesakit apapun anda membuatku, aku harus bertahan karena Rukia sudah menerimamu. Aku ingin Rukia bahagia,"Renji memuntahkan isi hatinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Byakuya sangat terkejut, tapi ia dapat menyembunyikan hal itu. Ditatapnya Renji dengan mata sedingin esnya.

"Taicho, bisa anda bayangkan perasaanku saat Kurosaki membawa lari Rukia? Aku merasa iri dan cemburu. Aku juga bisa melakukan hal itu, Taicho. Akan tetapi kenapa malah Kurosaki yang berani melakukan tindakan itu? Kenapa aku tidak? Karena aku menghargaimu, Kuchiki taicho. Sangat menghargai sampai-sampai kurelakan satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai menjadi milikmu."

Byakuya terdiam. Berusaha mencerna setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Renji.

"Aku sungguh menyesal melakukan hal itu saat ini. Lihatlah diri anda sekarang. Hanya mabuk-mabukan dan meratap. Kalau aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tidak akan kubiarkan Rukia memilihmu saat itu. Anda mungkin memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk Rukia, Kuchiki taicho."

Selesai mengatakannya, Renji beringsut meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terpaku di tempatnya duduk, akan tetapi kemudian pemuda berambut merah mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ichigo mungkin pemuda yang paling tepat untuk Rukia, Taicho. Ia mencintai Rukia_ unconditionally_. Tanpa syarat."

Dalam hitungan detik sosok Renji hilang dari taman yang terlihat sangat lengang itu. Ia sudah bershunpo meninggalkan tempat itu.

Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa Abarai Renji sudah menamparnya dengan semua perkataannya. Ia merasa sudah dibukakan matanya oleh Renji. Ia tidak bisa selamanya jadi pecundang dalam kisah cintanya. Ia harus bangkit. Senyuman sangat tipis terukir di mulutnya.

"Arigatou, Abarai Renji,"bisiknya.

Byakuya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia harus mencari Rukia.

Ia harus mendapatkan hatinya.

Ia harus merebutnya kembali dari tangan Ichigo.

Meski itu artinya salah satu dari mereka harus mati.

...

...

...

**End of this chapter.**

r


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for the review. Selain pay-day, review kalian semua adalah hal yang paling kutunggu hehehehehhehehe.**

**Untuk:**

**Kuroi no yuki: **Renji bisa kok bahasa Inggris, kan diem2 dia ikut kursus di ILP wkwkwkwkwkkk...*Renji:author dodol, aku kan kursus bahasa Jerman!*

**Aya na rifai: **makasih aya chan, Renji emang aslinya bijak kok,kalo ga lagi kumat yaa.

**Riztichimaru:**wow. Review kamu panjangggg, tapi aku sukaaaa...Byakun sebenernya ga egois kok, Cuma dia lg jatuh cinta. Org jatuh cinta pikirannya suka ga jernih. Tul ga?*dibankai sm Byakun*

**Ararancha: **hihihi, byakun pasti kejar kok. Ga akan tinggal diem.

**Zheone quin: **aku juga sebenernya ga tega sm Byakun&Renji, tp gmn lagi?

**Ruki yagami:**hahahaha...Ruki bayangin apaan sih ampe nosebleed?wkwkwk..

**Hwarang kurasaki: **sama-sama. Yang mau seranjang itu si Jeruk, bukan Rukia. Yang mau seranjang itu si Jeruk, bukan Rukia. Jeruk kan selalu cari2 kesempatan *Ichigo: APAAA? Dasar Author dodol*

**Sochand lp: **wah jangan Rukia yg matiiii..aku susah cari ganti istri buat Ichi,Byakun and Renji wkwkwkwkwkwk..

**Kurosaki Kuchiki: **yah tau sendiri lah papanya ichigo, isengnya ga tanggung2. Baca terus ya

**Jee ya zettyra: **Ichigo memang harus kuliah, karena klo ga Rukia ga mau dpt suami dodol. Makin banyak yg dukung Renji nih, apa kita jadikan Renji-Rukia aja?

**Zangetsuichigo13: **I enjoyed every review you made for me. Thanks a lot. It took lots of your working time, I really appreciate. The wedding took a lot of time reading some sites in the net, too bad the wedding was off so I couldn't write the rest of the ceremony hehehehehe..I love Byakuya, Ichigo and Rukia as well, my mind and my heart is struggling to pick the best man who is suitable with Rukia. I just follow the flow of the story...please read and educate me with your knowledge hehehehhehe...I'll give my best shot to finish this story.

**Avia chibi chan: **Yokohama itu manga yang aku suka duluuuu bgt, ceritanya belum pernah baca, someday akan aku tuangkan dalam fict aku yang berikutnya hehehe...

**Last but not least...DOMO ARIGATOU.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah, siapa lagi. Kalau aku yang nulis, isi ceritanya pasti ga melulu soal pertarungan wkwkwkwkwk….

Chapter 13

**WHAT IS TOGETHER?**

**Yokohama.**

Sebuah rumah mungil di tengah-tengah distrik yang sangat sibuk di kota Yokohama itu terlihat tidak selengang biasanya. Lampu yang biasanya gelap, kali ini terlihat menyala. Rumah yang biasanya sepi itu mulai terasa memiliki penghuni, paling tidak itu yang telihat sekilas jika orang lewat di depannya. Rumah itu tidak terletak di pinggir jalan, jadi tidak banyak orang yanh lalu lalang di depannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut orange merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tatami yang tidak baru, tapi tidak juga terlampau kusam. Tubuhnya terasa agak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Karakura ke Yokohama dengan kereta. Agaknya ia ingin sekali tidur pulas dan mengembalikan energinya, akan tetapi ia sadar bukan Cuma ia sendiri yang kelelahan.

Ichigo melirik dapur kecil yang letaknya langsung bersisian dengan ruang tamu. Sesosok gadis mungil sedang sibuk dengan kompor. Ia sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka. Lumayan sibuk, karena sepertinya memasak bukanlah kegiatan utamanya sehari-hari.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Ia bersyukur dalam hatinya.

Bukan karena masakan yang akan dihidangkan.

Lebih karena Rukia yang memasak.

Rukia sedang memasak untuknya.

Gadis mungil berambut hitam itu datang dengan panci kecil yang masih mengebulkan uap panas di tangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit cemas. Mungkin cemas akan hasil masakannya.

"Apa bisa dimakan ya?"Tanya Rukia tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Ichigo melirik isi panci kecil itu. Mie instan. Ia tersenyum tipis lagi.

"Kalau tidak bisa dimakan sih keterlaluan, Rukia. Itu kan mie instan. Memang diciptakan untuk yang orang tidak bisa masak seperti dirimu."

Rukia mendelik agak sebal dengan komentar Ichigo, tapi tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia lebih ingin melihat Ichigo mencicipi mie instan bikinannya.

Ichigo mengambil sumpit yang terletak di meja lalu perlahan mengambil mie yang di panci dan memakannya. Ia menghembuskan uap panas dari mie itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menelannya.

Rukia memperhatikan dengan cemas.

"Jadi?"

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk,"Enak, khas rasa mie instan."

Rukia menyeringai agak kesal dengan komentar Ichigo yang sangat standar, tapi sedikit lega karena mie instan pertama buatannya bisa dimakan.

"Aku salah deh, rasanya tidak khas mie instan. Rasanya khas Rukia. Pedas, manis, gurih, dan menyenangkan. Persis seperti Kuchiki Rukia,"tambah Ichigo sambil mengerling pada Rukia.

Rukia sekali ini tidak mendelik, ia tersenyum malu.

Lalu ia pun mengambil sumpit lain dan mereka berdua makan satu panci berdua dengan perasaan yang senang. Tak berapa lama mie dalam panci itu sudah habis tak bersisa.

Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua buah cangkir di tangannya.

"Ini susu untukmu, Ichigo,'katanya seraya memberikan satu cangkir kepada Ichigo. Ichigo menerimanya, menatap isi cangkir itu dengan takjub dan meminum isinya.

"Persis buatan Yuzu kah? Tidak terlalu manis kan?"tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk,"Rasanya lezat, Rukia. Lebih enak dari buatan Yuzu."

Rona merah berpendar di kedua pipi Rukia. Senang sekali hatinya mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ia pun perlahan menyeruput isi cangkirnya.

"Kita beruntung menemukan rumah ini, Rukia,"kata Ichigo seraya menjelajahi seisi ruang tamu dengan matanya. Rumah itu tidaklah besar. Hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan dua buah kamar tidur kecil yang bersisian. Beda sekali dengan rumah Ichigo yang lumayan besar. Akan tetapi saat mereka menyewa rumah ini, semua perabotan di dalamnya masih utuh dan terawat baik, meskipun tidak baru. Mereka berdua cukup membawa pakaian saja, itupun tidak banyak.

"Untung kawan paman Isshin mau membantu kita mendapatkan rumah sewaan,"kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk. Ayahnya berjasa besar mendapatkan rumah ini melalui temannya, jadi saat mereka berdua tiba di Yokohama mereka bisa langsung ke sini dan tak perlu repot-repot mencari rumah sewaan. Bukan itu saja, ayahnya juga sudah merekomendasikannya mengikuti tes seleksi masuk universitas yang akan diadakan esok hari. Kebetulan sekali, seorang pasien ayahnya dosen di Universitas Yokohama, jadi masalah administrasi dibantu langsung olehnya. Ia hanya tinggal datang dan ikut tes.

"Jam berapa besok tesnya, Ichigo?"Rukia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Jam 9,"jawab Ichigo cepat,"Kau yakin aku harus kuliah? Aku benar-benar tak enak menggunakan uangmu untuk kuliah."

Rukia mengangguk,"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak butuh uang banyak-banyak di dunia ini."

"Kau yakin? Tidak ingin beli pernak-pernik chappy lagi? Atau pergi ke chappy world?"

"Wah itu sih lain, Ichigo. Aku tetap suka chappy kemarin, sekarang dan selamanya,"Rukia terkikik geli.

"Sungguh dirimu sekali,"tukas Ichigo.

Rukia mencibir. Selalu ada sisi kekanak-kanakan dalam dirinya yang ia puaskan melalui kegemarannya pada boneka chappy. Agak aneh sih, tapi ia yakin sekian lama Ichigo mengenalnya, pastilah Ichigo paham hobinya yang satu itu.

"Terus kalau nanti aku kuliah, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah, Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Aku mungkin akan belajar masak. Aku banyak baca di majalah ada kursus-kursus singkat memasak makanan sehari-hari atau kue-kue. Aku tertarik sekali, Ichigo. Katanya, kalau mau disayang suami harus bisa masak."

Ichigo terkikik. Ia membayangkan Rukia ikut kursus masak dan bergumul dengan begitu banyak bahan makanan dan perkakas dapur. Dalam bayangannya gadis itu mengenakan celemek bergambar chappy. Ahh, lagi-lagi chappy. Ichigo membatin, _you are my chappy girl, Rukia_.

"Kau tidak bisa masak aku tetap menyayangimu kok, Rukia."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Memasak itu penting, Ichigo. Aku kan tidak tinggal di Kuchiki mansion yang semuanya dikerjakan oleh pelayan. Rumah ini juga bukan rumahmu yang segala sesuatunya dikerjakan oleh Yuzu. Di sini kita harus bisa mengerjakan apa-apa sendiri."

Ichigo perlahan beringsut mendekati tempat duduk Rukia. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ingin sekali mencium aroma bunga yang semerbak dari tubuhnya. Ingin merasakan halus kulit Rukia di jemarinya.

Disentuhnya rambut hitam halus Rukia. Hal itu membuat Rukia sedikit jengah.

"Hanya tinggal kita berdua, Rukia. Berdua di rumah mungil kita,"bisik Ichigo seraya mengusap kepala Rukia berkali-kali.

Rukia menyeringai—agak merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Bukan karena saat ini ia dan Ichigo duduk sangat dekat, tapi karena merasa ada perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya yang mendadak muncul. Perasaan kewanitaan yang kuat. Perasaan wanita yang membutuhkan belaian pria.

"Sangat menyenangkan kalau Ishida dan Orihime kita undang kemari, betul tidak Ichigo? Mungkin Orihime bisa mengajariku memasak makanan lain selain mie instan. Dan Ishida? Aku kangen caranya menjahit dan menggodamu. Pasti seru kalau mereka ada di sini. Kita bisa ngobrol tentang banyak hal. Kau bisa kan kapan-kapan telpon mereka?"ujar Rukia panjang lebar mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo terhadap dirinya.

Ichigo tersenyum pias,"Ishida dan Orihime ya? Kau tahu Rukia, Ishida bilang mereka sekarang tinggal satu apartemen."

Rukia terpana. Sudah lama dirinya tidak bertemu Ishida dan Orihime. Ia pun tak terlalu tahu kabar hubungan mereka, oleh sebab itu ia lumayan terkejut dengan perkataan Ichigo.

"Mereka tinggal satu apartemen? Maksudmu tinggal bersama?"

"Ya. Mereka kan saling suka, Rukia. Kau tahu kan Orihime selalu kesepian karena hidup sebatang kara. Ishida juga begitu. Mereka sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Karakura. Ayah Ishida membiayai kuliah mereka berdua."

Rukia tersenyum senang,"Tidak kusangka, Orihime yang kalem bisa juga menentukan hal sedrastis itu dalam hidupnya."

"Kalem?"

"Ya, Ichigo. Orihime itu sangat kalem."

Ichigo menyeringai nakal,"Tidak sekalem itu menurut Ishida. Kau tahu, teriakan Orihime sangat keras kalau mereka sedang…melakukannya,"Ichigo lalu tertawa.

Rukia yang polos cuma melongo. Ia tidak paham ke arah mana perkataan Ichigo barusan.

"Melakukan apa?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Hal yang kita lakukan di gua."

Rukia terperanjat. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia segera beringsut menjauhi Ichigo. Menyesal ia menanyakan hal itu. Ia jadi teringat apa yang mereka lakukan di gua tempat mereka bermalam di Soul Society. Sungguh memalukan kalau teringat hal itu. Ingin sekali ia melupakan segalanya agar tidak merasa malu setiap harus menatap wajah Ichigo.

Orihime berteriak?

Apakah waktu itu ia berteriak juga?

Menakutkan.

Ia benar-benar harus melupakan hal itu.

"Yo Rukia…"tegur Ichigo yang keheranan melihat perubahan wajah Rukia,"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Rukia cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia tidak mau Ichigo tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia segera bangkit dari duduk dan beranjak menuju kamar tidur pertama.

"Aku tidur duluan ya Ichigo. Kau jangan lupa cuci panci itu dulu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kan kau mau tes,"katanya terburu-buru.

Ichigo memandangi gadis itu masih dengan keheranan. Pun ketika Rukia masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Cepat ia susul gadis itu ke kamar tidurnya.

Rukia sudah membaringkan badan di atas futonnya dan saat ia melihat Ichigo masuk kamarnya, ia tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Kamarmu di sebelah,"kata Rukia keras.

Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan cepat-cepat membaringkan badannya di samping Rukia seraya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku mau tidur di sini saja bersamamu,"bisiknya.

"APA? Tidak! Kamarmu di sebelah!"

"Ahh..Rukia chan, di sini sajalah."

"Ichigo! Tidak boleh. Ayo sana."

Ichigo menggeleng,"Aku mau di sini. Ayolah Rukia ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama. Biasanya juga kita sekamar."

"Sekamar? Ya, kau di ranjang dan aku di lemarimu, Baka. Ayo pindah ke sebelah!"

"Kau lupa ya? Kita pernah…melakukannya. Apa salahnya kalau kita lakukan lagi? Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sayangku?"

Lalu Ichigo menyentuh wajah Rukia dan berniat mencium bibirnya saat Rukia melayangkan jitakan keras di kepala Ichigo.

BLETAKKKKKKK!

"Aduhhhhh Rukia! Bisa tidak berhenti menjitakku? Kapan aku bisa pintar kalau tiap hari kau jitak kepalaku!"teriak Ichigo sambil merintih kesakitan.

Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Itu balasan untuk usahamu tidur di sini. Jangan coba-coba lakukan itu, mengerti?"

"Tapi Ishida dan Orihime…"

"Ishida dan Orihime tidak akan ditebas lehernya oleh senbonzakura, JERUKK! Kapan sih kau mengerti kata SABAR?"teriak Rukia yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Ichigo cepat-cepat bangkit dari futon. Ia paham Rukia kalau sudah emosi bisa berujung panjang, jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Rukia. Aku sangat menginginkanmu,"bisik Ichigo lirih,"Hanya itu."

Rukia menatapnya dengan kedua mata violetnya,"Selalu ada waktu yang tepat untuk segala hal, Ichigo. Beri aku waktu."

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sadar ia yang salah.

"Aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku tidak menyesal melakukannya, Ichigo. Tapi tolong mengertilah, apa yang terjadi antara kita waktu itu tidak melegitimasi kita untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi,"Rukia mendehem perlahan,"Saat kita nanti melakukannya, aku ingin namaku tidak lagi Kuchiki Rukia. Aku ingin saat itu namaku Kurosaki Rukia. Kau paham maksudku?"

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terkembang di kedua sudut bibir Ichigo. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Kau kan tahu aku masih muda, kadangkala jiwa mudaku menguasai pikiranku. Aku janji waktu itu tidak akan lama lagi. Segera setelah kita bicara dengan Byakuya, kau akan segera menjadi Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia tertawa lirih.

"Aku cinta kau, Ichigo."

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku, Rukia. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Untuk segalanya."

"Selamat malam, calon Nyonya Kurosaki."

Lalu Ichigo menutup pintu kamar itu dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Rukia tak berapa lama kemudian tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. impiannya tentang Ichigo ia bawa ke alam mimpi.

Gadis itu tertidur sangat pulas dan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata coklat memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur.

Sosok itu hadir tak lama setelah Ichigo meninggalkan kamar. Ia menunggu dan menunggu. Memastikan bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya dan pemuda di sebelah kamar tertidur sangat nyenyak.

Senyuman penuh kerinduan terulas di wajah tampan pria bermata coklat itu. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan penuh cinta. Betapa ia merindukan kehadiran gadis itu. Betapa ia kehilangan gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Rukia ke dalam bopongannya. Sangat hati-hati sekali, karena ia tidak mau membangunkan gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Dengan berbisik ia mengucapkan mantera.

Pintu senkaimon perlahan membuka.

Pintu itu yang akan membawa mereka ke Soul Society.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pintu itu dan dalam sekejap saja pintu itu menelan mereka berdua.

...

...

...

**End of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Author notes:

Akhirnya bisa update.

Terimakasih pada**: Hwarang Kurasaki, Riztichimaru, haniya Kuchiki, Avia chibi chan, Ararancha, Aya-na-rifai, Ruki Yagami, Yuu Ika, Zangetsuichigo13, So Chand LP, Yuki Ssme, Magical snow nazuna, Sarsawaray20, Jee Ya Zettyra, The 1st, Rukia Rizkamala, Zheone Quin,Bl3achto4ro dan readers2 lain...**

_**Aku ga sangka warna mata bisa bikin penasaran wkwkwkwkwkkk...**_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo , the one and only.

Chapter 14

**What is coming back?**

**Yokohama.**

Panas matahari yang sudah mulai tinggi menghangatkan wajah Ichigo yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersentak bangun oleh panasnya. Dikerjapkannya mata coklatnya berkali-kali, otaknya mencoba mereka-reka di mana dirinya sekarang. Ia tidak tidur di ranjang kamarnya, tapi di atas sebuah futon. Dipandanginya sekeliling kamarnya, hanya sebuah kamar sederhana dan itu bukan kamarnya.

Ia ingat.

Ia sedang berada di rumah yang ia sewa dengan Rukia di Yokohama.

Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia. Ia berada satu rumah dengan Rukia-nya dan ini bukan di Soul Society.

Diliriknya jam tangannya dan begitu melihatnya, ia setengah melompat dari tempat tidur. Ia ada jadwal tes masuk universitas Yokohama dalam waktu yang kurang dari 30 menit lagi! Cepat-cepat ia masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Ichigo sudah siap dengan kemeja biru lengan pendek dan celana jeansnya. Ia ingin terlihat rapi, terlihat dewasa dan terlihat pantas sebagai mahasiswa. Walaupun dia tidak yakin akan ada wawancara, akan tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mempersiapkan diri secara penampilan.

Tampan juga diriku, Ichigo membatin. Ia tersenyum di depan cermin.

Rukia pasti tidak menyangka aku bisa setampan ini, pikirnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Ia belum melihat Rukia.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Didorongnya pintu geser kamar itu dan agak heran mendapati kamar itu lengang. Rukia tidak ada di sana.

"Rukia? Rukia?"

Ichigo celingukan ke sekeliling rumah. Dapur tidak ada. Ruang tamu tidak ada. Di mana ya Rukia, tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya. Apa ia keluar rumah?

Ichigo melirik jamnya dan tersentak. Jam 9 kurang 15 menit! Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari ke luar rumah menuju universitas Yokohama yang letaknya tidak tdak terlalu jauh.

...

...

...

Suatu tempat di Soul Society. Waktu yang sama.

Rukia terbangun perlahan dari lelapnya tidur yang membuai. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tapi di sisi lain juga terasa relax. Ini pasti efek dari kelelahan yang ia rasakan setelah seharian melakukan perjalanan dari Karakura ke Yokohama dan berbenah rumah barunya dengan Ichigo.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Rumah barunya dengan Ichigo?

Kamarnya ini agak besar dengan dinding berwarna pualam dan beberapa perabotan yang kelihatannya bukan perabotan murahan seperti rumah yang disewanya dengan Ichigo di Yokohama.

Yokohama? Itu di dunia kan?

Rukia tersentak dan terlonjak dari futonnya yang tebal.

Ini bukan Yokohama!

Energi spiritual yang besar.

Aroma yang ia kenal.

Ini Soul Society, bukan Yokohama!

Pantas saja badannya merasa sangat relax.

Rukia segera berdiri. Ia sedikit kaget melihat yukata yang dikenakannya, bukan baju yang terakhir ia kenakan saat ia akan tidur. Ini bukan gigainya, ini jiwanya. Siapa yang membawanya kemari? Apa Ichigo yang membawanya kemari?

Rukia keluar dari kamar itu melalui pintu samping. Pintu itu membawanya ke beranda yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah taman kecil di luar rumah. Bunga krisan aneka warna sedang berkembang dengan indahnya. Kuning, ungu, putih dan merah muda bercampur baur menciptakan keindahan tersendiri buat mata yang melihatnya.

"Sudah bangun, Rukia?"

Sebuah suara yang dikenal Rukia menyadarkannya dari aktifitas mengagumi bunga krisannya.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria tegap dengan rambut merah tergerai panjang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar seraya merentangkan tangannya—pemuda itu memeluknya.

"Renji?"

Renji melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa lebar.

"Tempat apa ini?"tanya Rukia penasaran.

Renji melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bangga,"Ini rumahku, Rukia."

Rukia terpana,"Rumahmu? Aku tak tahu kau punya rumah."

Renji memandang Rukia dengan mata coklatnya. Mata itu terkadang berkilat merah. Kilat yang muncul setiap ia berusaha bersikap serius.

"Ini rumahku. Rumah yang aku beli dari kerja kerasku menabung gajiku sebagai fukutaicho. Yah bukan di Seireitei sih, ini di sisi utara . Aku kemari hanya kalau ingin beristirahat saja, selebihnya aku tinggal di rumah dinas fukutaicho divisi 6," Renji menatap rumahnya dengan bangga,"Aku laki-laki. Aku harus punya rumah sendiri. Kelak aku ingin menikah dan punya anak toh. Aku harus punya rumah untuk hidup bersama mereka."

Rukia tersenyum. Renji sahabatnya sedari kecil. Siapa sangka pemuda cuek dan temperamental itu punya pemikiran jauh ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berniat menikah,"canda Rukia,"Kupikir kau cuma tertarik pada pertarungan. Ternyata bisa juga kau menyukai wanita."

Renji mencibirkan bibirnya.

Rukia menatap wajah Renji lekat-lekat. Rambut merahnya yang tergerai, tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Rambut itu membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Ia terlihat berbeda.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggerai rambut. Ternyata kau tidak jelek,"kata Rukia.

Wajah Renji sumringah,"Hehehehehe...akhirnya kau mengakui juga kalau aku tampan."

"Aku bilang kau tidak jelek, bukan tampan."

"Sama saja."

"Tidak sama, Renji."

"Sama, Rukia. Cuma beda istilah."

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—malas berdebat.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan ketidakhadiran seseorang. Di sini hanya ada ia dan Renji. Di mana Ichigo?

"Renji, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Di mana Ichigo?"

Wajah Renji mendadak tegang. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Rukia akan bertanya. Bagaimanapun juga tadinya Rukia memang sedang bersama Ichigo kan?

"Kurosaki ada di dunia. Tidak di sini."

Rukia tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memucat. Kalau Ichigo ada di dunia, kenapa ada di sini? Bukankah mereka tadinya masih di Yokohama?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku di sini?"

Renji menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Mata violet Rukia menatapnya tajam—menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku membawamu kemari. Kurosaki ada di rumah di mana aku menjemputmu,"jawabnya parau.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Nii-sama yang menyuruhmu? Kenapa bisa kau temukan kami? Ya Tuhan, Ichigo pasti khawatir!"suara Rukia terdengar mulai cemas.

Ditatapnya Renji sangat—sangat tajam.

"Jelaskan padaku, Abarai Renji."

Renji menggigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung. Ia melirik Rukia lagi dan langsung tahu gadis di hadapannya sedang cemas, marah dan kesal.

"Iya...iya...aku jelaskan. Kuchiki taicho tidak menyuruhku. Aku yang sengaja mencarimu ke dunia. Tadinya aku ke Karakura dan pergi ke rumah Kurosaki, tapi nihil. Aku mencoba menyisir Karakura, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak reiatsu kalian. Aku sudah mengira pasti Urahara ada di belakang kalian. Lalu aku ke tempatnya. Yahh...sedikit kepintaranku dibantu sake, bisa membuka mulutnya dan membuatku bisa melihat keberadaan kalian di mesin detektor reiatsu miliknya. Aku ke Yokohama dan kulihat kalian berdua. Kau dan Kurosaki. Saat kalian tidur, aku bawa kau pulang kemari. Aku menjemputmu kembali ke Soul Society," Renji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak menjemputku. Kau menculikku!"

"Tidak, aku membawamu pulang. Itu tidak menculik, Rukia."

"Saat aku tidak sadar..Renji! Itu namanya menculik."

"Kurosaki menculikmu. Aku tidak."

"Kau...!"Rukia mendengus dan membuang wajahnya dari tatapan Renji,"Paling tidak ia membawaku dalam keadaan sadar,"desisnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara nafas Renji yang berat dan suara nafas Rukia yang masih memburu karena emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"suara Rukia memecahkan keheningan itu.

Renji tak langsung menjawab. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sulit sekali mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Sulit sekali. Lebih sulit daripada mencapai bankai pertamanya.

"Aku...aku...aku...sulit sekali mengatakannya, Rukia."

"Paksa dirimu."

Lagi-lagi Renji menarik nafas panjang. Membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, mengalir salam tiap aliran darahnya dan memberikannya sedikit kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku cemburu pada Ichigo,"tukasnya cepat dengan wajah kesal.

Rukia terpana. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari mulut Renji. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri mendengar jawaban yang menyangkut Byakuya—model jawaban apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Byakuya. Akan tetapi tidak dengan jawaban seperti yang didengarnya barusan.

"Kau...cemburu... pada...Ichigo?"tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

Renji mendengus. Kesal.

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bodoh, kau tanya kenapa? Kau tahu kan perasaanku padamu? Aku pernah meneriakkannya keras-keras padamu. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Rukia masih ingat kejadiannya—saat ia akan menemui Matsumoto di Divisi 10, Renji mencegatnya dan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan padanya. dengan gamblang. Untung saja ada Hitsugaya taicho saat itu, jadi ia bisa keluar dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Aku ingat, tapi aku pikir kita sudah selesai. Kau tidak apa-apa aku menikah dengan Nii-sama kan?"

"Membiarkanmu menikah tidak sama dengan tidak apa-apa kau menikah, Rukia. Aku membiarkanmu menikah dengan Kuchiki taicho, tapi bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja!"

Rukia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia geregetan. Ingin sekali meninju sahabatnya ini dan berteriak: _Jangan tambah masalahku, Babon!_

"Aku benci kepengecutanku tidak berani mengatakan perasaanku dari awal. Aku benci kenapa kau mau menikahi Kuchiki taicho. Aku benci statusku sebagai fukutaicho pria yang mencintaimu. Aku benci kenapa Kurosaki biang onar itu...lebih berani dariku merebutmu! Aku benci, aku benci...aku benci diriku,"seru Renji berapi-api.

Rukia tertunduk. Speechless. Renji adalah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengenal dia sejak masa-masa sulitnya di Rukongai. Masa-masa di mana sepotong roti sisa adalah makanan paling mahal dan mandi di sungai adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Tapi Renji adalah Renji, seorang sahabat baginya. Sangat penting dalam hidupnya, tapi tidak bisa menyeberangi batas antara cinta seorang sahabat dan cinta seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki.

Rukia meraih kedua tangan Renji dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tangan mungilnya terasa tenggelam di dalam tangan besar Renji. Didekatkannya kedua tangan pemuda berambut merah ke wajahnya. Tangan itu hangat sekali. Rukia tersenyum perlahan.

"Renji, jangan benci dirimu. Itu perbuatan bodoh. Kau sahabatku, orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi mengertilah...aku tidak pernah ingin kehilangan dirimu sebagai sahabat."

Renji memandangi Rukia. Mata coklatnya berkilat merah—khas dirinya jika ia sedang serius. Disentuhnya pipi Rukia dengan lembut.

"Rukia..."

"Jika kita terlibat cinta dan gagal...aku takut kita tidak akan pernah kembali sebagai sahabat. Itu yang paling kutakutkan. Aku ingin selamanya bebas menyayangimu sebagai sahabat."

Renji tersenyum lalu merengkuh Rukia ke dalam dekapan tubuh kekarnya. Ia menghirup aroma bunga semerbak dari tubuh Rukia. Aroma magis yang membiusnya—bukan cuma ia seorang, tapi juga Ichigo dan Byakuya. Mereka bahkan siap mengadu nyawa untuk mencium aroma itu seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku ini bodoh ya, Rukia?"

Rukia melepaskan pelukan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Renji yang tinggi di atasnya.

"Heh?"

Renji menundukkan kepalanya menatap mata violet Rukia.

"Aku selalu mendapat tempat di hatimu yo Rukia..."

"Selalu Renji..."

"Aku tidak perlu berebut hatimu dengan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki taicho yo Rukia."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Renji tertawa,"Janji kau selalu menyayangiku?"

"Pasti, Sahabatku...pasti."

"Maukah kau memaafkanku karena menculikmu?"

"Nah, akhirnya kau ngaku juga. Kau memang menculikku, Bodoh!"

Renji mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. Rambut gadis itu begitu halus—tidak panjang tapi indah. Rukia tersenyum manis sekali. Ia memang selalu menyayangi Renji.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan."

"Siapa yang kau cintai, Kuchiki taicho atau Kurosaki?"

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Renji. Senyumnya menghilang. Wajahnya mendadak serius—ia berpikir keras. Rukia tidak pernah membicarakan perasaannya terhadap kedua pria itu pada siapapun. Hanya pada Ichigo seorang ia mengatakan perasaannya.

"Kau mau mengetahuinya?"Rukia bertanya sambil mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan memberitahu Renji atau tidak.

Renji mengangguk.

"Nii-sama adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Tampan, terhormat, sopan dan kuat. Ichigo sebaliknya tidak begitu. Ia bersemangat, kadang-kadang kasar, menyebalkan, tidak romantis, emosional...mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi."

Rukia melemparkan pandangan ke arah bunga-bunga krisan yang bermekaran. Ia membayangkan wajah Ichigo dan Byakuya bergantian dalam benaknya. Yang satu begitu karismatik, sedangkan yang satunya penuh dengan aura petualangan. Keduanya menarik dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Jika Nii-sama mencintaiku sebelum aku bertemu Ichigo, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya. Benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya..."Rukia tertunduk,"Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi kan? Hatiku sudah terpaut dengannya sejak pertama kali aku memberikan kekuatan shinigamiku kepadanya. Mau aku lari kemanapun juga, aku tak kan bisa mengingkarinya. Kami disatukan oleh ikatan kuat yang tak terlihat."

Renji menyeringai. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berkali-kali,"Beruntung sekali bocah pembuat onar itu. Aku memang sudah kalah langkah."

Rukia menepuk dahi Renji,"Hei...sudah kubilang kan kau punya tempat istimewa di hatiku? Kau, Ichigo dan Nii-sama punya tempat berbeda di dalam hatiku dan semuanya tetap spesial."

"Iya iya..."Tiba-tiba Renji terkesiap seakan ingat akan suatu hal,"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera kembali pada si Jeruk! Berada di sini sama saja mengembalikanmu pada kakakmu. Aku yakin bukan itu yang kau mau kan?"

"Bagaimana kabar Nii-sama?"

"Terakhir kali kulihat, ia patah hati dan mabuk-mabukan."

"Ya Tuhan Nii-sama..."Rukia menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Diculik mempelai wanita saat pernikahan jelas bukan hal favoritnya, Rukia. Kuchiki selalu hidup dalam keteraturan dan rencana. Jelas ia terguncang, tapi ia pria dewasa. Ia harusnya mampu melalui ini semua. Well, it's all up to him."

Rukia tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya dalam kurun waktu seminggu terakhir. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Byakuya. Ia menyayangi pria itu dan sudah siap mengorbankan cinta sejatinya. Akan tetapi cinta sejatinya yang tak sanggup mengorbankan dirinya. Ichigo adalah tipe yang selalu berkorban untuk kebahagiaan orang di sekitarnya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau mau kembali sekarang, Rukia? Aku bisa mengembalikanmu lewat senkaimon, meski agak riskan. Setelah kaburnya Ichigo dan dirimu, senkaimon benar-benar diawasi. Hanya senkaimon jalur khusus taicho atau seperti yang dibuat orang sepintar Urahara saja yang sulit dilacak."

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia malah duduk di atas teras dan memandangi bunga krisan aneka warna. Pikirannya masih melayang pada keadaan Byakuya. Ia sungguh tak tahan memikirkan keadaan buruk pria itu. Byakuya adalah orang yang selalu melindunginya, akan tetapi ia malah membuat hati pria itu kecewa.

"Bisa aku tinggal sebentar di rumahmu ini, Renji? Aku ingin menenangkan diri, setelah itu baru kau bisa kembalikan aku ke dunia,"pinta Rukia—tetap memandangi taman kecil Renji.

Renji hanya mengangguk, meski ia tahu Rukia tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rukia. Berada di samping gadis yang selalu ia kasihi ini—meski hanya sesaat—sangat berharga untuknya.

...

...

...

**Karakura. Toko Urahara.**

Ichigo menghambur masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam sepatah katapun. Ia masuk begitu saja. Hampir menendang pintu dengan kakinya jika saja pintu itu dikunci. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu dan Jinta yang sedang menyantap makan malam terkaget-kaget melihat perilaku Ichigo yang jauh sekali dari sikap cool yang biasanya ia tunjukkan.

Ichigo terengah-engah. Nafasnya hampir putus. Menempuh jarak Yokohama-Karakura dengan kereta api selama beberapa jam plus lari hampir di setiap langkah yang ia buat jelas melelahkan. Akan tetapi, ia tidak sanggup membuang waktu terlalu lama. Ia terlalu takut hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"Kurosaki kun, apa yang terjadi? Kau bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu,"tegur Urahara dengan wajah keheranan.

Yoruichi mengangguk,"Seperti sedang dikejar anjing." Yoruichi yang bisa mengubah diri menjadi menjadi kucing tidak suka anjing dan dalam pemikirannya, kondisi Ichigo sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang habis dikejar makhluk yang menurutnya menakutkan itu.

"Di...ma..na...Ru..ki..a..?"tanya Ichigo terbata-bata. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Ururu menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung disambar Ichigo. Ia meminum habis seluruh isi gelas dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dengan sigap, Ururu mengisi gelas itu dengan air yang kedua dan air itu pun habis dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Ichigo melayangkan pandangan berterimakasih pada Ururu.

"Di..mana...Rukia?"tanyanya lagi pada Urahara.

Urahara menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia menatap Ichigo dengan serius. Sangat serius.

"Rukia san hilang?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali,"Aku tadi pagi bangun kesiangan dan ia sudah tidak ada. Aku pikir ia mungkin sedang pergi keluar sebentar, mungkin menjelajah kota. Saat aku kembali dari kampus, ternyata ia tetap tidak ada. Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku tidak merasakan reiatsuniya sama sekali. Aku takut sekali, Urahara. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku yakin kau tahu ia di mana."

Urahara menyeringai. Anak ini datang ke tempat yang tepat. Ia tahu segalanya.

"Kau yakin kau mau melakukan ini LAGI?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yakin mau kembali lagi ke Soul Society?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Apa ada jawaban lain?

"Kurasa kali ini tidak akan semudah sebelumnya, Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apapun demi Rukia."

Urahara tersenyum,"Tidak takut dengan resikonya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir ini tidak dijawab Ichigo dengan anggukan. Ia menggeleng tanpa ragu.

"Jangan lupa Urahara...aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Urahara tersenyum lebar. Ia sunguh-sungguh suka pemuda pemberani ini.

...

...

...

**Soul Society. Kantor Divisi 6.**

Kuchiki Byakuya duduk di kursinya. Di hadapannya terdapat beberapa tumpuk kertas kerja dan laporan yang menumpuk selama ia beristirahat. Ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sejak Renji mampir ke Kuchiki Mansion tempo hari. Ia harus bangkit dari keputusasaan. Terima kasih untuk Abarai Renji.

Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar di pintu ruangannya.

Sosok yang hadir di pintu sangat mengejutkannya, karena tidak pernah ia mengira sosok itu akan hadir di ruangannya.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri tersenyum lebar.

"Kuchiki taicho...apa kabar?" tanyanya dengan seringai aneh khasnya.

Byakuya langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Terheran sesaat, tapi cepat menguasai diri.

"Mayuri taicho, angin apa yang membawa anda ke sini?"tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Kepedulianku pada dirimu, tentu saja,"jawabnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor Byakuya yang sangat rapi dengan perabotan yang berkelas. Dasar bangsawan, katanya dalam hati.

"Langsung saja. Ada apa?"

Mayuri tersenyum sinis. Memang tidak mudah menghadapi bangsawan dingin dan tinggi hati seperti Kuchiki Byakuya, ia membatin.

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Apa aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kalau aku tidak membantumu, kau akan menyesal."

Byakuya mendengus. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka pada ilmuwan aneh ini.

"Aku tahu di mana Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya tertegun. Wajahnya yang tadi dingin langsung mencair mendengar nama itu disebut. Sikapnya yang tadi tegang langsung berubah.

"Rukia?"

Mayuri mengangguk,"Ya, aku tahu keberadaannya. Alatku berhasil mendeteksi keberadaannya."

"Tolong beritahu aku."

Mayuri menyeringai mendengar kata tolong keluar dari mulut bangsawan itu. Indahnya kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Ia tidak jauh. Tidak sejauh yang kau pikir."

Byakuya mengangguk, siap mendengarkan penjelasan Mayuri.

Mayuri tersenyum penuh arti. Ia sungguh tak sabar menyaksikan drama lain yang akan terjadi di Soul Society. Menyaksikan pertarungan berdarah antara Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah bahan riset yang amat sangat menarik buat seorang Mayuri.

**End of this chapter.**

a


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Akhirnya aku update juga. Maaf lama...aku lagi dikejar deadline dan pekerjaan menumpuk, tapi dalam seminggu pekerjaan akan selesai dan LIBURAN! Hehehehehhe...

Balesan review akan aku PM ya. Arigatou.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Pairing: Ichiruki or byakuruki ..let time decides

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo , the one and only.

Chapter 15

**What is giving what you have?**

**Suatu tempat di Seireitei. **

Rukia sedang mempersiapkan teh untuk sore ini. Ia menyeduh daun teh yang hijau kehitaman dengan air panas yang baru saja dijerangnya. Air dalam poci itu langsung menggelegak karena panasnya, bercampur dengan teh dan segera menunjukkan reaksinya dengan perlahan merubah warna air yang bening menjadi kecoklatan.

Rukia merapikan kimononya yang sedikit berantakan di bagian pinggang. Kimono biru muda itu membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan sempurna. Ia agak heran bahwa Renji menyimpan beberapa potong kemeja seukuran tubuhnya di rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

Renji memang mencintainya dan berharap Rukia tinggal di situ—menjadi istrinya. Itu pasti alasan Renji menyimpan kimono-kimono itu di rumahnya.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seandainya Ichigo tidak pernah datang dalam kehidupannya, bisa jadi ia akan menikah dengan Renji, atau mungkin juga dengan Byakuya. Akan tetapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Rukia melihat poci tehnya dan ternyata tehnya sudah cukup kecoklatan. Menunggu berapa lamapun teh itu tidak akan terlalu coklat atau terlalu hitam, itu kan teh hijau.

Rukia sedang menuang isi poci teh ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang berada di atas nampan dan bersiap mengangkat poci itu ke atas meja makan, saat ia merasa pancaran reiatsu mendekati rumah itu. Ia bergidik—reiatsu ini begitu kuat dan menakutkan, bukan karena ada nafsu membunuh atau kejahatan di dalamnya, lebih karena reiatsu ini terasa dingin. Terasa menusuk di kulitnya.

Ia terkesiap saat pintu utama rumah itu terkuak lebar.

Sebuah sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang abu-abu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin dengan indahnya. Bibirnya yang tipis menyunggingkan senyuman yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Rukia terpana.

"Nii-sama..."katanya sangat lirih.

Byakuya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun bershunpo ke arahnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di dalam dekapan kakak angkatnya itu. Aroma pinus yang lembut tercium dari tubuh pria itu. Ia mendekap Rukia sangat erat.

"Akhirnya...Rukia..."bisik Byakuya di telinga gadis itu.

Rukia masih tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak percaya akan siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Lebih dari itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan. Senang atau takut. Kedua rasa itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandangi wajah Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Kau sehat-sehat saja kan? Tidak kurang makan?"

Rukia cepat-cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menggeleng,"Tidak Nii-sama, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana keadaan Nii-sama?"

Byakuya tersenyum,"Seperti kau lihat, tidak kurang satu apapun."

Rukia langsung tahu ia berbohong. Byakuya terlihat agak kurus. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya—menandakan ia kurang tidur dan rambutnya yang biasanya terlihat sempurna, terlihat agak masai.

"Selama ini kau di sini?"tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng. Hatinya merasa bersalah melihat keadaan Byakuya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia yang sudah membuat Byakuya seperti ini.

"Aku...ke dunia nyata, Nii-sama."

"Dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia meski enggan—mengangguk. Wajah Byakuya yang sebelumnya terlihat gembira perlahan menegang. Matanya mendingin dan begitu juga hatinya.

"Tapi kau di tempat ini sendiri, Rukia..."

"Ini rumah Renji, Nii-sama. Ia membawaku kembali kemari."

_Oh Abarai fukutaicho, sungguh bisa diandalkan_, batin Byakuya. Tanpa bantuannya, ia sendiripun mungkin masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan sake.

"Rukia, ada banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kita dan aku yakin banyak hal juga yang kita harus bicarakan. Tempatmu bukan di sini, tapi di rumahku. Oleh karena itu, bersiaplah. Kau akan pulang."

Rukia tertunduk mendengar titah Byakuya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menolak perintah Byakuya, akan tetapi di sisi lainnya ia takut mengecewakan permintaan Byakuya yang ia sayangi itu. _Semua ini gara-gara Renji babon_, Rukia membatin. Seandainya Renji tidak melarikannya kemari, ia tidak akan secepat ini bertemu dengan Byakuya dan pastinya ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia katakan menghadapi Byakuya.

Salahnya sendiri juga tidak segera kembali ke Yokohama. Akan tetapi, mana pernah ia sangka Byakuya akan langsung menemukannya?

"Apa tidak perlu menunggu Renji pulang, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya dengan tegas menggeleng,"Akan aku kirimkan Hell butterfly yang akan memberitahunya. Cepatlah berkemas."

Rukia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar yang ditempatinya selama dua hari terakhir ini untuk mengambil zanpakutonya.

Ia merasa ia kembali lagi dari awal.

Merasa ia kembali akan berpisah dengan Ichigo—kali ini mungkin selama-lamanya.

...

...

...

**Jalan-jalan Seireitei. Waktu yang sama.**

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu mengayunkan gagang zanpakutonya yang berukuran sangat besar ke tengkuk shinigami bertubuh besar yang menjaga salah satu gerbang. Shinigami itu langsung pingsan.

Ichigo terengah-engah. Ini sudah shinigami kedua puluh yang ia buat pingsan. Ia sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak melukai satu pun dari mereka, cukup membuat mereka pingsan saja. Mereka kan hanya shinigami penjaga.

Ia berlari lurus menyusuri jalanan Seireitei, akan tetapi ia segera berhenti saat merasakan reiatsu yang ia kenal. Ia segera menoleh. Benar saja, dua shinigami yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di belakangnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika!"

Ikkaku yang berkepala botak dan Yumichika yang berwajah manis mengangguk padanya.

"Yo Kurosaki! Aku lihat kau lagi-lagi buat onar!"teriak Ikkaku.

Ichigo cuma menyeringai. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia masuk Seireitei dan memporak porandakan tempat ini. Yang pertama saat akan menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi, yang kedua saat akan menyelamatkan Rukia dari pernikahan dan yang ketiga ini juga akan menyelamatkan Rukia—entah dari apa lagi.

"Aku harus kembali kemari, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Yumichika tersenyum,"Pasti urusan dengan Rukia san lagi. Sungguh gadis itu membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat ya Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambut orangenya yang sudah berantakan semakin terlihat acak-acakan. Ucapan Yumichika benar, tak perlu ia sangkal.

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf aku membuat berantakan di sini, tapi tenang... mereka hanya kubuat pingsan."

Ikkaku dan Yumichika melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Beberapa orang shinigami tergeletak pingsan di jalan. Mereka terkekeh.

"Benar-benar low shinigami. Tidak becus menghadapimu. Memang harus kami yang jadi lawanmu, Kurosaki,"tukas Ikkaku.

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya ke udara,"Tidak. Aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung. Aku hanya ingin menemukan Rukia. Itu saja. Tidak untuk cari masalah."

"Itu saja sudah cari masalah. Tidak dengan kami sih, tapi dengan Kuchiki taicho pastinya," ujar Yumichika.

Ichigo mendengus. memang dia cari masalah, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sungguh tak bisa melepaskan Rukia begitu saja. Tidak setelah ia tahu perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus menemukan Rukia. Benar-benar harus,"Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya—menunjukkan betapa kuat tekadnya.

Yumichika dan Ikkaku saling berpandangan. Mereka suka dengan Ichigo yang menurut Ikkaku sama berandalnya dengan dirinya. Pemuda dengan tekad baja, kata Yumichika.

"Kau tahu Kenpachi taicho ada di sekitar sini?"tanya Ikkaku dengan penuh arti,"Aku yakin dia akan senang melihatmu. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat lawan tanding yang sebanding.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa pahit. Tidak, jangan Kenpachi.

"Tapi kami bisa bilang kalau kami tidak melihatmu, asalkan..."Yumichika menggantung ucapannya.

"Asalkan apa?"

"Asalkan kau mentraktir kami main di Disneyland Tokyo kalau kami ditugaskan di dunia,"Yumichika menyeringai lebar.

Disneyland Tokyo? Ichigo merasa permintaan itu sama sekali tidak murah. Ia mengangguk dengan setengah hati.

"Oke."

Ikkaku dan Yumichika langsung tertawa dengan senangnya. Mereka memang sudah lama ingin ke Disneyland, tapi mereka tahu mahalnya minta ampun dan memendam keinginan tersebut sampai saat ini.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Oh ya, kami tahu di mana Rukia san sekarang. Ia ada di Kuchiki mansion. Kami melihat Kuchiki taicho membawanya,"Ikkaku mengatakan dengan serius,"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan cepat. Kau sudah menggagalkan pernikahannnya sekali, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan segera melaksanakan niatnya kali ini."

"Siapkan mentalmu, Yo Ichigo."

Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang. Rukia sudah berada di rumah Byakuya! Ia tak bisa membuang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi. Ia menatap jalan-jalan Seireitei yang terlihat seperti lorong yang dikelilingi tembok-tembok tinggi. Ichigo hilang arah. Ia tak tahu ke arah mana harus berlari menuju rumah Kuchiki. Yumichika dan Ikkaku sepertinya langsung tahu arah pikiran dia.

"Ikutlah...kami akan tunjukkan Kuchiki mansion."

Dengan sekelebat mata, ketiganya bershunpo ke arah barat. Menuju Kuchiki mansion, tempat di mana Rukia saat ini berada.

...

...

...

**Kuchiki mansion.**

Kamarnya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Tetap rapi dan tetap bernuansa nila. Saat ia meninggalkan kamarnya waktu ia akan menikah, kamar itu agak berantakan dengan baju-bajunya, akan tetapi Byakuya pasti sudah menyuruh pelayan merapikannya.

Rukia membanting badannya ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Ini ranjang salah satu yang terbaik di Soul Society. Sungguh tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan lemari di kamar Ichigo atau futon lama di rumah sewaannya di Yokohama. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa kamar ini senyaman dulu.

Gadis mungil itu merasa kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang harus ia katakan atau apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini. Situasi ini bukan situasi yang mengenakkan baginya.

Ia merasa ia benar-benar kembali lagi dari awal.

Ia dan Byakuya di rumah ini dan sekali lagi—tanpa Ichigo.

Perlahan airmata menetes dari kedua bola mata violetnya. Ia sedih. Ia menyayangi Nii-sama, tapi ia juga mencintai Ichigo. Ia tak sanggup menghancurkan hati salah satu dari mereka. Ia ingin Nii-sama selalu bahagia, tapi ia tak mampu melepaskan cintanya pada Ichigo.

Ia sungguh merindukan Ichigo.

Ichigo.

Ichigo.

Ichigo.

"Rukiaaaaa!"

"Rukiaaaaa!"

"Rukiaaa!"

Rukia yang hampir tertidur di atas ranjangnya terbangun dengan sangat kaget. Ia seakan mendengar suara Ichigo memanggil namanya berkali-kali. ia memang sesaat memimpikan Ichigo dalam tidur ayamnya, akan tetapi suara itu terdengar keras dan khas Ichigo—seakan-akan Ichigo lompat ke luar dari mimpinya dan berteriak di luar kamarnya.

"Rukiiaaa...!"

Rukia tersentak. Ini bukan mimpi. Itu jelas-jelas suara Ichigo. Ia ada di luar. Ia pasti ada di luar rumah ini.

Rukia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka tirai jendela. Tidak salah lagi. Ichigo ada di depan Kuchiki mansion. Ia berdiri di depan rumah dengan wajah tegang.

Rukia langsung melompat ke luar dari kamarnya dan lari menyusuri koridor panjang rumah besar itu, ia harus segera menemui Ichigo di luar. Harus secepatnya bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Satu sosok menghadang di depan pintu utama. Pintu yang akan membuatnya bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

Nii-sama.

"Nii-sama...Ichigo ada di luar,"katanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Wajah Byakuya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap Rukia tajam.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo."

Byakuya terkesiap. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Ia ingin bertemu Ichigo? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Untuk apa, Rukia?"tanyanya masih dengan nada sedingin tatapan matanya.

"Ia mencariku Nii-sama. Untuk apa ia jauh-jauh kemari jika bukan untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?"desis Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng,"Bukan begitu Nii-sama. Aku yakin dia ingin bicara denganku dan juga...denganmu."

Byakuya sudah mulai kehilangan setengah dari kesabarannya, oleh karena itu ia segera membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari rumahnya yang indah tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah tamannya, Byakuya melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian shinigami, bertubuh tinggi dan berambut orange yang mencolok berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Ia Kurosaki Ichigo—sang Subtitute Shinigami.

"Oh...Byakuya, kita bertemu lagi,"sapa Ichigo dengan wajah yang tetap tegang seperti pertama kali ia tiba di Kuchiki mansion.

Kuchiki Byakuya—tampan dalam shihakusho, haori captain dan hakama hitamnya—tidak tersenyum sedikit pun menyambut tamunya. Ia berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, beraninya kau menjejakkan kakimu di atas tanah milikku,"tukasnya tajam.

Ichigo menyeringai. Bangsawan—tak pernah berubah, bangga akan dirinya dan hartanya.

"Aku mau menjemput Rukia chan,"kata Ichigo di tengah-tengah seringainya.

Byakuya terlihat semakin tegang.

"Jangan sok berani menyebut nama bangsawan Kuchiki dengan seenaknya, Kurosaki. Apalagi punya pikiran menjemputnya. Ini rumah Rukia, di sinilah ia sepantasnya tinggal,"tegur Byakuya.

Ichigo terkesiap. Kata-kata Byakuya semakin menegaskan maksud perkataan Urahara saat ia memintanya untuk membukakan senkaimon untuknya. _Kali ini tidak akan semudah sebelumnya, Kurosaki kun._

Ia tahu itu. Pria di depannya itu saat ini siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Tidak ada cerita menyimpan zanpakuto-nya di rumah seperti hari pernikahannya tempo hari.

"Aku tahu ini rumah Rukia, tapi aku percaya tempatnya bukan di sisimu,"tukas Ichigo.

"Lalu kau merasa tempatnya di sisimu? Sungguh tidak pantas."

"Aku tidak bicara soal kepantasan, Byakuya. Aku hanya katakan tempatnya adalah di sisiku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, kau tahu bahwa kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar? Kau menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Rukia!"

Ichigo tertunduk sesaat, menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatap Byakuya lekat-lekat,"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi? Aku hancur saat aku tahu kau akan menikahi Rukia-ku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki kau tahu, caramu salah. Kalau kau mencintai Rukia, kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu pada Rukia? Bukankah cukup lama waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama sebagai seorang teman? Kenapa harus di saat ia akan menikah denganku?"

Hati Ichigo merasa seakan ditusuk dengan kata-kata Byakuya barusan. Perkataan Byakuya benar. Seratus persen benar. Kenapa ia tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia saat dulu mereka bersama sebagai partner?

"Aku salah. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari cintaku pada Rukia."

"Dan kau terlambat. Ia calon istriku."

"Tidak. Rukia itu adikmu. Adik angkatmu."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis,"Adik angkat yang kucintai, Kurosaki. Butuh waktu juga bagiku untuk menyadari rasa sayangku yang berubah seiring waktu. Aku beruntung menyadarinya sebelum pria lain menikahinya,"sindir Byakuya.

"Ia tidak akan menikah denganmu, Byakuya. Ia milikku,"sergah Ichigo.

"Ia tidak mencintaimu, Kurosaki."

"Kau salah, Byakuya. Rukia cinta padaku. Ia milikku."

"Lancang sekali mulutmu, Anak muda. Ia bukan milikmu dan tak akan pernah jadi milikmu."

"Ia milikku, inci dari tubuh Rukia adalah milikku, terlebih lagi hatinya. Milikku."

Byakuya terperangah. Ia bukan orang bodoh, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo. _Setiap inci dari tubuh Rukia adalah milikku._ Kurang ajar, tangan kotor shinigami setengah manusia ini berani menyentuh Rukia, katanya membatin. Tubuh yang bahkan ia sendiri berusaha tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak mengklaim miliknya.

Byakuya berbalik, menghadap ke arah Rukia yang sedari tadi berdiri dalam diam di belakangnya. Matanya menatap dengan marah—menuntut penjelasan akan pernyataan Ichigo barusan.

Rukia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia terisak. Ia tak berani menatap mata Byakuya. ia tak berani mengatakan kebenaran ucapan Ichigo. Ia tertunduk dan dalam diamnya, sikap itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Byakuya.

Byakuya dengan tubuh bergetar mendekati Rukia dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Bahu gadis itu naik turun seiring dengan isakannya yang kian membahana. Dalam sekejap kemarahan yang sempat melanda Byakuya mereda.

"Rukia..."bisiknya.

Rukia tetap tertunduk dalam isakan. Dengan terbata-bata ia mencoba untuk bicara,"Maaf...kan...a...ku ...Nii-sama. A...ku...ko...tor."

Byakuya merasakan dadanya sakit. Sakit sekali, seperti dipukul dengan gada yang sangat besar. Bukan karena kenyataan yang sudah terpapar di depannya bahwa Rukia sudah menjadi milik Ichigo, akan tetapi karena tangisan gadis itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada almarhumah Hisana, akan selalu menjaga adik kecilnya sepeninggal istrinya itu, akan tetapi lihat Rukia sekarang...ia terluka dan menangis.

Byakuya mengangkat wajah Rukia perlahan dengan jemarinya. Memaksa gadis itu menatap matanya. Mata violet itu terlihat kusam oleh airmata dan kepedihan.

"Kau tidak kotor. Kau tetap suci di mataku,"bisik Byakuya berusaha meyakinkan diri Rukia bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Apapun kondisi Rukia saat ini, ia tetap bisa menerimanya."Aku tetap mencintaimu"

Rukia—mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Byakuya—merasa tambah sedih dan putus asa. Dilematis.

"Cukup Byakuya! Aku kemari untuk menjemput Rukia!"teriak Ichigo yang merasakan hatinya sangat cemburu akan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Byakuya berbalik,"Apa ucapanku tidak cukup jelas bagimu, Boy? Aku tidak peduli apa yang telah kau lakukan dengannya, itu masa lalu. Masa depannya adalah denganku. Menjadi istriku."

"Tidak!"Ichigo merasa amarahnya memuncak,"Rukia tidak akan pernah menjadi istrimu. Sekarang, esok, selamanya...hanya aku yang akan menjadi suaminya. Di dunia, di Soul Society, di Hueco Mundo...bahkan di neraka sekali pun hanya aku yang akan menjadi suami Rukia. Kau dengar itu, Rukia? Hanya aku suamimu, oleh sebab itu jangan pernah sedikit pun berpikiran aku akan melepaskanmu!"teriak Ichigo.

"Langkahi mayatku, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Dengan sekelebat Byakuya bershunpo ke arah terhunus ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo melompat ke depan, menangkis serangan Byakuya dengan Zangetsu. Merasa serangannya dipatahkan Byakuya melancarkan serangan berikutnya, menebas dengan cepat ke arah kepala Ichigo yang tak kalah sigap bersalto ke belakang dan balik menyerang dengan zanpakutonya yang besar. Akan tetapi bukan Kuchiki Byakuya jika tidak bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Ia adalah shinigami dengan kecepatan shunpo yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Yoruichi Shihouin—the Goddess of flash steps. Byakuya mundur dengan cepat.

Rukia yang masih menangis tersentak dengan pertarungan keduanya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Mereka berdua tidak boleh bertarung!

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama...tolong hentikan! Jangan bunuh Ichigo! Aku mohon,"teriaknya setengah memohon pada Byakuya.

"Mundur Rukia. Ini urusanku dan Kurosaki sebagai sesama laki-laki,"desis Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo tahu ini urusan hidup dan mati. Ia tidak bisa main-main.

"Bankai!"

Ichigo menggunakan bankainya. Zangetsu yang tadinya berukuran besar berubah menjadi pedang panjang hitam dengan rantai di gagangnya. Pedang yang akan membuatnya bergerak super cepat.

Ia lalu bergerak secepat kilat menyerang byakuya.

Byakuya menghindar, kembali menyerang dengan senbonzakura. Ichigo melompat menghindari serangan itu, lalu kembali menyerang. Byakuya menghindar lalu menyerang dengan hado nomor 85. Cahaya kilat biru itu cepat ditangkis dengan zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Serangan mirip cero hitam arrancar langsung menyerang tubuh Byakuya, membuat rokubantai taicho itu terpelanting ke belakang. Cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terpelanting tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhnya.

Byakuya terengah-engah. Untung ia sempat menahan cero itu dengan senbonzakura meski tak urung ia terpukul.

"Dan mereka sebut getsuga tenshou-mu itu seperti cero, kau bercanda. Seranganmu itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"teriak Byakuya. ia lalu menutup matanya dan menyebutkan satu kata,"Bankai."

Senbonzakura terserpih menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Itu adalah bankai Byakuya, zanpakutonya bisa berubah menjadi seribu kelopak bunga sakura yang akan mencacah tiap lawannya dengan sangat keji. Indah tapi sangat menakutkan.

Ichigo bersiap sedia. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertarung dengan Byakuya. bukan kali pertamanya juga ia melihat serangan Byakuya yang sangat menggetarkan ini.

"Senbonzakura kageyoshi!"

Lalu seribu kelopak bunga sakura itu menyerangnya. Mengurungnya. Berusaha menghancurkan pertahanannya. Menutup semua ruang di sekitarnya.

Tidak ada lagi Ichigo. Yang terlihat hanyalah warna merah muda yang mengurungnya.

Rukia meraung sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ketakutan.

"Ichigooooooo...Ichigoooooooo!"

PYARRR!

Kurungan kelopak bunga sakura itu terurai dan terbang kembali ke arah pemiliknya. Bersatu padu kembali menjadi pedang senbonzakura.

Ichigo tertunduk dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan Byakuya bergidik menatap wajahnya.

Topeng hollow yang sangat menakutkan itu menatapnya dengan mata kuningnya.

Ichigo berhasil selamat dengan kekuatan topeng hollownya.

"Kau serius ingin membunuhku, Byakuya?"tanyanya parau.

Byakuya mendengus,"Topeng yang menjijikkan. Kau dibantu kekuatan iblis, Kurosaki. Jika tidak kau pasti mati."

"Terima kasih untukmu. Kau yang mengambil kekuatan shinigamiku saat kau mengambil Rukia dan hampir membunuhku. Aku harus hampir mati lagi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan shinigamiku sendiri. Yah kurasa memang kau tak pernah suka kekuatanku. Atau kau iri, Byakuya?"

"Iri? Memalukan kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu."

Lalu keduanya kembali melompat, berhadapan, saling menendang, saling memukul, saling menebas, saling menikam, saling mengayunkan pedang. Daun-daun di sekitar taman Kuchiki mansion berguguran ditebas oleh angin yang ditimbulkan oleh reiatsu kuat keduanya.

Rukia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Keduanya orang yang penting dalam hidupnya.

Keduanya orang yang ia sayangi.

Ichigo adalah pemuda yang bertahta di hatinya.

Byakuya adalah pelindung terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memilih satu di antara mereka berdua. Tidak akan sanggup.

Bagaimana mungkin keduanya saling bunuh untuknya?

Bagaimana mungkin mereka saling bunuh atas nama cinta untuknya?

Ia tidak pernah meminta mereka melakukan kebodohan ini!

Rukia menghapus airmatanya. Ia harus tegar seperti yang sudah ia tunjukkan pada dunia selama ini. Ia yang sudah ditinggalkan kakaknya sejak kecil untuk hidup di jalanan. Ia yang sedari kecil harus berjuang keras demi sepotong roti. Ia yang bertarung dalam hidupnya untuk mempertahankan diri. Ia harus kuat.

Ini semua ia yang memulai, maka ia pula yang harus mengakhiri.

Rukia menutup kedua belah matanya, mencoba membayangkan wajah almarhumah Hisana yang sering ia lihat tersenyum dlam foto-fotonya di rumah Byakuya. _nee-san, akhirnya kita akan bertemu. Tunggu aku_.

Dengan perlahan ia menghunus zanpakuto cantiknya, sode na shirayuki. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Mengumpulkan tekad dan keberaniannya.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Keduanya akan melepaskan serangan terkuat mereka saat mereka mendengar Rukia menjerit memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Hentikan Ichigo! Nii-sama!"

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke satu arah. Mereka tersentak, terkejut dan tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

Rukia berdiri dengan limbung.

Bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Tapi zanpakutonya.

Rukia menghunus zanpakuto-nya ke arah dadanya. Tepat ke arah dadanya.

"Rukia..."bisik Byakuya siap bershunpo ke arah Rukia.

"Jangan mendekat, Nii-sama!"teriak Rukia.

Ichigo terpaku. Kakinya seakan lemas tak berdaya menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Rukia-nya sedang menghunus pedang ke pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melepas topeng hollownya.

"Rukia...sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya parau.

Airmata dan isakan Rukia sudah berhenti. Airmata itu sekarang berganti dengan tatapan keputusasaan dari kedua bola mata violetnya. Keputusasaan yang dihasilkan dari pemandangan saling bunuh yang dipertontonkan oleh kedua pria yang ia kasihi. Ia tak sanggup melihat salah satu dari mereka mati. Sungguh tak sanggup. Kehilangan yang mana pun akan membuatnya terluka.

Lebih baik ia yang mati.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

Byakuya dengan wajah ketakutan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali,"Rukia, turunkan zanpakutomu. Tolong...jangan lakukan ini."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat,"Nii-sama, aku sangat menyayangimu. Sangat menghormatimu. Begitu ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Rukia lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. ia tersenyum pahit.

"Aku sungguh ingin melihatmu kuliah, Ichigo. Ingin menemanimu di hari wisudamu, tapi aku pikir aku tidak akan sempat melihatnya."

Ichigo merasakan airmata meleleh perlahan dari matanya. Aku takut dan merasa sakit melihat Rukia yang sudah nekad.

"Rukia? Sayang? Buang zanpakuto itu, Rukia. Kita bisa bicara kan? Aku mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan buat dirimu terluka,"pinta Ichigo dengan suara yang terdengar seperti rengekan anak bayi.

"Kalian yang tidak bisa bicara baik-baik. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang kalian perebutkan. Aku bukan barang yang seenaknya bisa kalian perebutkan. Aku punya perasaan."

Rukia terdiam sesaat.

"Nii-sama, maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas cintamu. Hatiku sudah menjadi milik Ichigo sejak pertama kali ia menyelamatkanku dari tiang eksekusi. Maafkan aku yang pengecut karena tidak pernah berani mengatakannya padamu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, karena kau sudah begitu baik padaku selama ini."

Byakuya terkesiap, tapi kemudian mendesah perlahan akan kenyataan yang barusan ia dengar. Wajahnya meluruh. Ia merasa buta akan kenyataan yang tersirat di wajah Rukia selama ini.

"Ichigo, aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, selamanya."

PLESS!

Sode na shirayuki yang begitu cantik menembus dada Rukia. Pedang putih itu ternoda oleh darah yang merah. Darah gadis yang putus asa karena tak sanggup mengecewakan dua pria yang disayanginya dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Tubuh mungilnya langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Byakuya secepat kilat menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia, diikuti dengan Ichigo yang langsung berlutut di samping gadis yang dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Malam itu kedua pria itu menangis menyaksikan buah dari egoisme mereka.

Malam yang menyesakkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Rukiaaaa!"teriak Ichigo menggelegar mengagetkan seluruh penghuni jagat raya Soul Society.

**End of this chapter.**

i


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Akhirnya liburannnn...ada 2 minggu libur ke depan, renovasi rumah, beres-beres rumah, main-main dan tentu saja...rencana mengerjakan fic yang banyak aku reka-reka selama hidup dengan deadline kemarin2, hehehehe...

Fic ini murni lahir dari kecintaanku kepada BLEACH dan Ichiruki, di umurku yang setua ini wkwkwkkwkwkwk. Kelak aku akan tulis fic yang pair-nya juga aku suka dan _imaginable to have ._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo , the one and only.

Chapter 16

**Suatu tempat di Seireitei.**

Pemuda berambut orange itu terduduk dengan lemas di atas hamparan rumput hijau musim semi. Shihakusho hitamnya compang-camping akibat pertarunangannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ada bekas bercak darah yang tak terlalu kelihatan di pakaian hitamnya itu, akan tetapi meninggalkan bekas kasar di kainnya. Obi tipis putihnyalah yang terlihat gelap karena bercak darah. Ia seakan tidak mempedulikan bercak-bercak tersebut dan tenggelam dalam lamunan tak tentu arahnya.

Hatinya cemas bukan kepalang.

Pikirannya melayang ke arah sosok mungil yang beberapa waktu dulu tersengal-sengal mempertahankan nafas terakhirnya di dalam bopongannya. Sosok Rukia yang sedang berjuang dengan waktu—mempertahankan nafas terakhir yang hampir habis di tengah kerongkongannya.

Ichigo tercekat. Hatinya mencelos. Wajah cantik itu hampir seputih salju dan matanya yang berwarna violet hampir sayu—hampir kehilangan segala asa yang ia miliki.

Rukia yang bodoh.

Betapapun pintarnya gadis itu dari dirinya, tapi sekali ini gadis itu sangat bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin ia menikam dirinya sendiri?

Bagaimana mungkin ia mau bunuh diri ketimbang membiarkan salah satu dari pria yang mencintainya mati?

Sungguh bodoh.

Tanpa sadar kenangan Ichigo kembali ke masa di mana ia dan Rukia bersatupadu mengejar hollow bersama, sekolah di SMA Karakura dan hidup seatap dalam rumah yang sama—tentu saja Rukia tidur di dalam lemarinya.

Rukia tidak secantik Orihime, itu pasti. Tidak memiliki tubuh yang memukau mata laki-laki setiap berpapasan dengannya—_seperti Orihime_, itu juga pasti. Tidak juga bertubuh tinggi yang terlihat semampai dan pantas mengenakan pakaian model apapun juga, itu pasti.

Lalu mengapa diam-diam Ichigo jatuh hati pada makhluk mungil yang numpang makan tidur gratis di dalam lemarinya?

Itu Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu, PASTI.

Hal itu pulalah yang membuat Ichigo tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada Rukia. Tidak pernah pula menunjukkan tanda-tanda secuil saja bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada Rukia. Nol. Walau dicari kemanapun petunjuknya, tetap tidak ada satu _clue _apapun tentang perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Rukia tetap saja shinigami yang nyasar ke hadapannya, _that's it._ Shinigami mungil yang kehilangan kekuatannya dan merelakan kekuatan ajaib itu pindah pada dirinya.

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Agaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada Byakuya.

Itu pasti.

Karena Byakuya lah, ia sadar ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Rukia dan rela menyeret dirinya sendiri ke dalam pertarungan-pertarungan menegangkan, bukan hanya dalam menjaga stabilitas dunia dan Soul society, tapi juga pertarungan mempertaruhkan cintanya.

Rukia dengan semua kesederhanaan, kesepian, kesedihan dan ketidakberuntungannya di dunia dan di Soul Society, perlahan tapi pasti menjerat hatinya dengan cinta.

Dan sekarang, akankah ia kehilangan Rukia-nya?

Ichigo menatap langit senja yang mulai beranjak gelap. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membuat seisi langit berubah jingga. Langit yang gelap itu seakan turut berdukacita akan keadaan nya saat ini. Ia yang terduduk di sini meratapi nasibnya yang sekali lagi hampir kehilangan cintanya.

Ichigo tetap tenggelam dalam lamunannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di sampingnya. Pria tampan dengan haori captain itu dengan perlahan mengambil tempat di samping Ichigo—duduk di sebelahnya.

Ichigo tersentak saat menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian di lapangan berumput itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kuchiki Byakuya memandangi langit dengan pandangan sendu.

"Byakuya? Kau..."Ichigo menegurnya dengan nada terkejut.

Byakuya seakan tidak mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tetap memandangi langit jingga yang mulai menghitam. Rasanya sehitam hatinya saat ini. Hatinya yang diliputi penyesalan, kesedihan dan...patah hati.

Patah hati itu sakit rasanya.

Benar-benar sakit.

"Byakuya? Bagaimana Rukia?"Ichigo menuntut penjelasan.

Byakuya masih enggan bicara. Hatinya merasa cemburu pada pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Ia melirik tajam pemuda di sampingnya. _Apa kelebihan pemuda ini sampai Rukia mencintainya melebihi diriku_, Byakuya membatin.

Rambut orange yang terlalu mencolok. Wajahnya tidak tampan, setidaknya tak setampan dirinya. Kemampuannya sebagai shinigami memang tidak diragukan, tapi ia kan juga hollow. Apa hal yang dimiliki Kurosaki Ichigo yang tidak ia miliki?

Byakuya menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mau menjawabnya. Saat ini kondisi Rukia lah yang terpenting. Suka atau tidak, ia harus menunggu kabar terakhir tentang kondisi Rukia dengan pemuda urakan itu, di sini.

Ichigo sadar sia-sia menanyakan apapun pada Byakuya, maka ia pun terdiam sambil tetap menatap langit senja itu.

"Kuchiki taicho...Kuchiki taicho!"

Suara yang terdengar tergesa-gesa menyadarkan Byakuya dan Ichigo dari lamunan mereka. Keduanya langsung berdiri dan mendapati Hanatarou berlari ke arah mereka.

Shinigami divisi 4 itu sampai ke hadapan mereka dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kuchiki taicho, Rukia san sudah siuman. Ia ingin bicara dengan anda,"ujar Hanatarou.

Awan di wajah Byakuya perlahan menghilang. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun ia bershunpo secepat kilat ke arah ruang perawatan divisi 4.

Ichigo terpana dengan perkataan Hanatarou dan baru tersadar setelah Byakuya hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hanatarou, tadi kau bilang...Rukia sudah sadar. Apa itu benar?"

Hanatarou mengangguk,"Ya, Kurosaki san. Rukia san sudah melewati masa kritisnya. "

Senyum lebar langsung muncul di wajah Ichigo,"Apa aku bisa menemuinya?"

Hanatarou menggeleng,"Maaf Kurosaki san, tapi Rukia san minta bicara dengan Kuchiki taicho. Mungkin nanti jika kondisinya sudah lebih baik, baru Unohana taicho akan mengizinkan anda melihatnya."

Mendadak Ichigo merasa dadanya sakit.

Ada setitik rasa cemburu mengetahui Byakuyalah yang dicari Rukia. Bukan dirinya.

...

...

...

**Ruang perawatan Divisi 4.**

Byakuya mendekati gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas dipan di ruang perawatan divisi 4 itu dengan canggung. Ada rasa penyesalan menyusup di relung hatinya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa ia lah yang menyebabkan Rukia harus terbaring di sini, sekarat dan hampir mati karena bunuh diri.

Sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi melakukan hal sekeji itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia—berbaring dalam yukata putih—menyadari kehadiran kakak angkatnya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman tersimpul di bibirnya, bukan karena ia tak mau, tapi lebih karena sesungguhnya ia masih sangat lemah.

Ucapan Unohana taicho masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Byakuya.' _Rukia san masih sangat lemah, Kuchiki taicho. Tolong jangan bebani perasaannya lebih berat lagi. Mengertilah keadaannya, mengertilah perasaannya'._

Byakuya tahu, itulah hal yang terbaik yang ia lakukan.

Byakuya menarik kursi di samping dipan Rukia dan perlahan meraih tangan lemah gadis itu yang terlipat di atas dadanya, ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang kuat. Ia meremas tangan mungil Rukia dengan lembut.

"Nii-sama..."bisik Rukia, membiarkan Byakuya memberikan kehangatan melalui tangan-tangannya.

"Ya, Rukia...jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau masih sangat lemah,"tegur Byakuya.

Rukia kembali tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Maafkan aku. Lagi-lagi aku gagal. Aku gagal membahagiakanmu dan sekarang, aku gagal mati,"ujarnya miris.

Byakuya menepuk punggung tangannya perlahan—terganggu dengan perkataan Rukia barusan,"Anak bodoh. Seharusnya kau jangan konyol melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Untung kau selamat, kalau tidak...tentu aku di sini saat ini sudah mengutuk perbuatanmu yang sungguh bodoh itu."

"Aku tak bisa menyaksikan Nii-sama dan Ichigo bertarung. Aku sungguh tak bisa..."

Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia dengan seksama dan mendapati kejujuran di matanya.

"Nii-sama, aku ingin sekali bisa membalas semua cinta yang Nii-sama berikan padaku. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku pada Ichigo. Maafkan aku Nii-sama, yang tidak bisa membalas cintamu."

Sungguh tidak mudah bagi Rukia mengatakan kebenaran tentang perasaannya pada Byakuya.

Sungguh tidak mudah bagi Byakuya mendengar kebenaran tentang perasaan Rukia pada pemuda selain dirinya.

Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada almarhumah Hisana bahwa ia akan menjaga adik kesayangan istrinya itu dengan segenap jiwanya kan?

Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium dahi Rukia dengan sangat lembut. Ia meresapi aroma lavender khas yang keluar dari kulit gadis itu. Mencoba menahan aroma itu di hidungnya selama mungkin dan menyimpannya di dalam ingatannya—takut ia akan kehilangan aroma itu.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Rukia,"akhirnya ia berbisik.

"Nii-sama tidak salah. Seandainya situasinya tidak seperti ini, aku mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama."

Byakuya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. Senyuman yang menandakan keikhlasan hatinya untuk merelakan Rukia memilih siapa yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Kelak Rukia...kelak di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan kembali jatuh cinta lagi padamu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap menunggu menjadi kakakmu yang paling menyayangimu,"Byakuya meremas tangan mungil itu dan mencium tangan Rukia dengan lembut.

Rukia merasakan beban besar yang ia rasakan mendadak terlepas dari bahunya. Ia selalu menyayangi Byakuya, selalu menghargai setiap perlindungannya,dan selalu merasa nyaman saat ia ada di dekatnya.

"Bila saat itu datang, aku akan jatuh cinta padamu Nii-sama,"Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti.

Byakuya menyeringai,"Mungkin waktu itu tidak sampai kehidupan kita yang mendatang. Rukia, kalau sekali saja si Rambut orange itu menyakiti hatimu, sekali saja...kau bebas meninggalkannya dan kembali padaku. Apapun kondisimu, aku akan menerimamu,"ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Nada yang tidak pernah Rukia dengar sebelumnya.

Rukia tergelak,"Nii-sama...apa kau berharap Ichigo akan menyakitiku?"

Byakuya menyeringai lagi,"Tidak sih, tapi sulit sekali kubayangkan kau punya anak yang cerdas dengan Kurosaki. Aku jarang salah dengan pendapatku. Yah, paling tidak kau akan punya anak yang tinggi seperti dia."

Rukia lagi-lagi tergelak,"Nii-sama, tega sekali Nii-sama bilang begitu. Lagipula siapa yang mau menikah dengan Ichigo?"

Byakuya terdiam sesaat, menatap Rukia dengan cinta yang dalam. Cinta yang membuatnya harus mengalah karena baginya kebahagiaan Rukia di atas segala-galanya. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Rukia. Mengagumi kelembutan kulitnya. Masih berharap memilikinya, meski hanya menyimpan harapan itu di sudut terdalam relung hatinya.

"Kau harus menikah dengannya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Meski aku enggan mengakuinya, tapi anak itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Ia pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik. Menggantikan tugasku selama ini, Rukia," Byakuya berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Suara yang menandakan perang batin yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia harus melepas Rukia.

"Nii-sama, tidak akan pernah ada pria mana pun di dunia ini yang dapat menggantikan tugasmu. Hanya Nii-sama yang mampu menjagaku sebaik ini,"Rukia lalu mengambil kedua belah tangan Byakuya dan perlahan menciumnya,"Aku selalu menyayangimu, Nii-sama."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Saling memahami satu sama lain. Saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Saling berkompromi dengan perasaan satu sama lain.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Kelak, di kehidupanku yang berikutnya, aku lah yang akan mendampingi hidupmu sebagai priamu.'_

Langit perlahan menghitam, beranjak malam.

**End of this chapter**

A/N: chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus penutup cerita ini.

Please read and review yaa..I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!


	17. Chapter 17

**IN A VERGE OF A LOVE**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo lah

This fic: mine...

**Chapter 17**

**Ruang perawatan divisi 4.**

Ichigo celingukan di depan sebuah ruangan. Ia tidak pasti kamar mana yang merupakan kamar tempat Rukia dirawat. Reiatsu gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk dideteksi dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ditanyai, di mana Rukia dirawat.

Lagipula ia memang masuk tanpa izin. Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui kabar Rukia. Jika Byakuya sudah diizinkan bertemu dengannya, itu artinya kondisi Rukia sudah membaik. Tidak satu peraturan apapun yang bisa melarang Ichigo untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Ia sangat cemas akan keadaan gadis itu dan sudah tak tahan lagi ingin melihatnya.

Terakhir kali ia lihat, gadis itu hampir mati di dalam bopongannya.

Ichigo bergidik. Cepat-cepat ditepisnya ingatan menyeramkan itu.

Jika ingin mengingat Rukia, ia lebih suka mengingat betapa cantiknya Rukia dalam shiromuko putihnya saat ia melarikan gadis itu dari pernikahannya dengan Byakuya. Cantik dan suci. Sesuci saat ia mendapatkan gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya Ichigo mendadak merah mengingatnya.

"Fokus Ichigo, fokus!"serunya berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada tujuannya menyelinap ke dalam divisi 4 saat malam-malam seperti ini.

Ichigo masih celingukan di pintu-pintu kamar perawatan saat ia melihat sebuah kamar di ujung lorong yang lampunya masih menyala. Bukan itu saja, ia bisa melihat sesosok tinggi berambut merah masuk ke kamar itu dengan langkah pasti.

Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Abarai Renji!

Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar itu dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar saat ia menyadari ada suara orang yang sedang berbicara serius di dalam kamar itu. Suara itu tidak salah lagi pastilah suara Rukia dan Renji. Ichigo memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka untuk sementara.

"Kau nekad juga ya Rukia?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Renji."

"Fiuhhh...kalau aku di posisimu, aku juga pasti akan bingung."

Terdengar suara tawa Rukia.

"Aku dan Nii-sama sudah bicara panjang lebar. Semuanya sudah lebih jelas sekarang. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Ichigo."

"Si bocah pembuat onar itu ada di luar gedung ini. Tadi aku lihat dia masih menunjukkan wajah yang prihatin hahahahaha..."

Merasa namanya disebut, Ichigo langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan Rukia—ia sudah tak sabar.

"Rukiaaa..."sapanya langsung mendekati gadis yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya dan langsung merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukan.

Rukia langsung memerah wajahnya. Ia melirik Renji dengan tatapan tidak nyaman. Pemuda berambut merah itu diam-diam merasa ada perasaan ganjil menyeruak dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Ia membuang muka—canggung akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ichigo seakan tidak peduli akan kehadiran Renji. Ia memeluk Rukia dengan erat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia takut kehilangan gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Rukia...Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal konyol lagi. Kau tahu, aku hampir mati melihatmu seperti itu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, apapun alasannya."

Rukia menghela nafas dalam -dalam. Ia pun sesungguhnya takut akan kehilangan pemuda itu, lebih daripada ia kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Ichigo terlalu penting buat hdupnya.

"Ichigo...aku selamat kan? Dan yang terpenting adalah kau dan Nii-sama juga selamat,"bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Renji,"Hai Renji...lama tidak melihatmu. Terima kasih ya kau sudah menjaga Rukia untukku,"ujarnya seraya menampakkan seringai khasnya.

Renji mengangguk,"Aku pasti menjaga Rukia dengan baik, Ichigo."

_Karena aku juga mencintai Rukia, seperti kau mencintainya_, lanjut Renji membatin.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian berikutnya?"tanya Renji.

Ichigo dan Rukia berpandang-pandangan.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Nii-sama tentang perasaanku padamu, Ichigo. Tidak mudah bagi Nii-sama menerima keputusanku, tapi ia akan berusaha,"tutur Rukia pelan. Ada kerling penuh rasa lega di matanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar,"Bagus. Aku juga akan menghadap Byakuya untuk minta maaf atas semua kekacauan yang kutimbulkan. Aku harus pertanggungjawabkan semua kesalahanku kan?"

Rukia mengangguk,"Kau yakin bisa menghadapinya? Aku mohon bersikaplah sopan pada Nii-sama. Ini bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Kau tahu...ia masih memiliki perasaan padaku. Jadi kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita bicara berdua dengannya...maksudku...aku tidak mau kau salah omong, Ichigo...atau mungkin sikapmu kurang pantas...atau..." Rukia tak sempat menyelesaikan omongannya karena jemari Ichigo sudah menutup mulutnya.

Pemuda itu menyentuh pipi gadis mungil itu dengan lembut,"Rukia...aku memang bodoh, tapi tidak sebodoh itu. Percayalah padaku."

Rukia tertunduk malu. Ia seharusnya percaya bahwa Ichigo sudah mulai dewasa dan tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan baik. Well, bukan salah Rukia juga kalau selalu menganggap Ichigo senagai pemuda yang belum dewasa. Umur pemuda itu kan memang baru 18 tahun, sungguh tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan umurnya.

Yah, sekali lagi...umur tidak pernah bisa dijadikan ukuran kedewasaan.

Ichigo sudah menunjukkan betapa di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, ia punya nyali untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Cintanya pada Rukia.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkikik,"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lulus dalam ujian masuk Universitas Yokohama. Jurusan teknik elektro. Lihat, aku tidak bodoh-bodoh amat kan?"

Rukia langsung meraih kepala berambut orange yang ada di depannya itu dan mengusap-usap kepala itu dengan bangga.

"Aku bangga padamu, Ichigo. Sungguh bangga."

Renji yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara Ichigo dan Rukia dengan hati sedikit miris mendekati mereka dengan seringainya yang lebar.

"Jadi kau akan kuliah dan menyerah akan karir shinigamimu, Ichigo? Syukurlah, berarti sainganku menempati posisi captain berkurang hehehehe."

Ichigo mendengus,"Dalam mimpimu, Babon. Aku tetap akan jadi captain di Gotei 13 tahu!"

"Kau...! Tidak berubah juga!"

"Tentu saja, Babon! Kau kira aku bisa berubah semudah itu. Lagipula Byakuya tidak akan dengan mudah mengizinkanku menikahi Rukia jika posisiku di sini bukan seorang captain kan?"

"Kau!"

"Menikah denganku, Ichigo?"

"Pasti...aku akan menikah denganmu, Midget!"

"Apa? Midget?"

"Loh apa aku salah? Kau kan memang pendek..."

"Ichigooooooo!"

BLETAKKK!

"Rukiaaaa!"

"Rasakan pukulanku itu, Baka!"

"Bisa tidak jangan memukulku di kepala!"

"Loh apa aku salah? Kau kan tidak butuh-butuh amat isi kepalamu..."

"Aku butuhhhh! Ingat, jurusan teknik elektro! Dasar midget, kau tak pernah kuliah sih ya, jadi tidak tahu kalau kuliah butuh otak."

"MIDGETTTT?"

"Ups...salah omong, Sayang."

BLETAKK!

"Wadauuu...jangan kepala, Rukiaa!"

"Rasakan itu, Baka."

"Hahahaha...kau pantas dapatkan itu, Kurosaki. Yang tabah ya menghadapi Rukia."

Dan sisa malam itu dilewatkan ketiga shinigami itu dengan tawa tanpa putus-eputusnya.

...wwwwwwwwww...wwwwwwwww...

...wwwwwwwww...wwwwwwwwww...

**Karakura. Tiga tahun kemudian. **

Suasana di kuil tampak sangat khidmat. Tidak banyak orang yang hadir di acara siang itu, tapi pastinya mereka adalah orang yang penting bagi kedua mempelai. Mereka memang hanya mengundang teman-teman yang menurutmu mereka sangat penting di perhelatan suci mereka hari itu.

Siang itu, musim semi yang indah.

Musim yang paling tepat untuk menikah.

Musim kawin bagi para pecinta.

Selayaknya sepasang anak manusia berbeda dunia itu.

Mereka hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda, akan tetapi takdir telah mempertemukan mereka lewat ketidaksengajaan.

Itulah takdir.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 21 tahun, termasuk tiga lulusan terbaik jurusan teknik elektro Universitas Yokohama—mengenakan shihakusho dan hakama hitam. Ia menggenggam kipas di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam pengantin hatinya.

Kuchiki Rukia, _127 tahun shinigami,_ fukutaicho divisi 13 di bawah pimpinan Ukitake Juushiro mengenakan shiramuku putih beraksen ungu di ujung kainnya. Rambut hitamnya yang sekarang sudah sepanjang punggung disanggul ke atas. Wajahnya yang putih karena bedak terlihat sangat cantik. Tsuno kakushi menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

Ini hari pernikahan mereka.

Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah semua keluarga dan teman-teman terbaik mereka diiringi dengan lagu tradisional kiyari. Pendeta di kuil itu kemudian melaporkan kepada dewa, bahwa kedua pasangan ini akan menikah.

Ichigo membaca sumpah perkawinan kepada Rukia, lalu kedua pengantin itu minum anggur sebanyak tiga kali kemudian diulang lagi tiga kali. Di hadapan Dewa kedua pengantin mengucapkan janji nikah. Semua tamu menjadi saksi mereka.

Orihime dan Ishida tersenyum dengan lebar saat kedua mempelai selesai mengucapkan janji nikah. Cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari keduanya menandakan bahwa mereka tidak akan lama lagi segera menyusul pasanangan Rukia dan Ichigo.

Hisagi Shuuhei menggandeng tangan Matsumoto Rangiku dengan bangga. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap kelak akan membawa Matsumoto bersumpah setia di altar.

Hitsugaya Toshiro melirik tangan Hisagi yang erat menggenggam tangan Matsumoto dengan tatapan cemburu. Ia baru sadar kalau ia diam-diam jatuh cinta pada Matsumoto, fukutaichonya sendiri selama puluhan tahun terakhir.

Abarai Renji melirik penuh harapan pada Arisawa Tatsuki.

Kurosaki Ishiin dan kedua adik Ichigo—Yuzu dan Karin—menatap pasangan yang berbahagia itu dengan puas. Rukia akhirnya resmi menjadi anggota keluarga mereka.

Izuru Kira melayangkan pandangan pada sahabatnya, Hinamori Momo. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum penuh arti, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Zaraki Kenpachi tertawa lebar dengan Soi Fon berdiri dengan santai di sampingnya. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum dengan perasaan lega.

Tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak sudah selesai. Ia merasa bahagia jika Rukia bahagia.

Ia tetap mencintai Rukia dan berjanji akan menunggunya di kehidupan yang akan datang.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan saat Rukia membuka tsuno kakushi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ichigo menyentuh dagu istrinya dengan lembut, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu mencium bibir mungil Rukia dengan segenap perasaan yang tertunda sekian lama. Rukia membalas ciuman suaminya dengan hangat.

Ini adalah ciuman terindah mereka—di hadapan puluhan pasang mata.

"Rukia...aku sudah mengejarmu ke seluruh belahan dunia kan? Itu bukti cintaku padamu. Cinta yang sudah menjadi milikmu sejak pertama kali kau menjejakkan kakimu ke Karakura ini."

"Ichigo, dalam situasi apapun, buruk, baik, siang, malam, panas, hujan...tak pernah sedetikpun dalam hidupku...aku meragukan cintaku padamu. Selalu hanya dirimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan tanpa malu-malu menautkan bibir mereka sekali lagi untuk membuktikan cinta mereka di hadapan seluruh khalayak.

Musim semi yang indah.

Cinta yang abadi di ujung penantian.

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertamaku ini.

Terima kasihku yang tak terhingga untuk semua readers dan reviewers. 194 review sampai chapter 16, itu sedikit lagi untuk mencapai 200. I couldn't ask for more...I love you all.

Fic aku yang kedua sudah beredar hehehehe, tapi tidak di Fandom Bleach, melainkan di Fandom tetangga dengan judul THE LOVE I'VE NEVER WANTED*promosi* jika punya waktu, mohon dibaca ya...maklum masih belajar hehehehehe...

_**Boleh aku tahu chapter/scene favorit Readers sekalian? **_

Btw, boleh minta review untuk chapter terakhir ini?

DOMO ARIGATOU...


End file.
